Yo Acabe Con El Seddie
by adrisstbdt
Summary: Carly, harta de las cursilerías del Seddie, desea que sus amigos nunca se hubieran enamorado. Pero cuando su deseo se hace realidad y nada es como debería, Carly debera lograr que sus amigos se enamoren en una semana o todo será permanente. ¿Lo lograra?
1. Harta Del Seddie

**Ok... tengo miedo! ¡Es mi primer fic de ICarly! Wow, hace mucho ke no escribía un fic sin saber como demonios voy a continuar... bueno, ya tengo algunas ideas, pero necesito aclararlas. Además, llevo demasiado con esta idea dandome vueltas por la cabeza... Yo creo que desde que ví IOMG y la primera promo de ILost my mind... Si, ya mucho tiempo. Pero primero kería acabar el otro fic ke había publicado... este, bueno...**

_**ICarly y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio cruel de Dan Schineider que ha creado series maravillosas y las ha terminado demasiado pronto =(**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yo Acabe Con El Seddie.<strong>

Carly Shay se encontraba sentada en el sofá de su casa junto a Sam, ambas tenías los pies arriba de la mesita ratona y una pepi-cola en la mano.

−… ¡Y luego me pidió que besara a un pez!

Ambas chicas se rieron al mismo tiempo y luego suspiraron, mirando con adoración el programa que en ese momento estaba en la televisión.

− ¿Cómo es que nunca me canso de ver a "La Vaquita"?− preguntó Carly dejando de reír.

−Porque es una digna representación de la sociedad profunda y filosófica en la que vivimos− dijo Sam dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

−Se trata de una vaca que vive en el espacio, Sam.

− ¿Y qué? ¿Eso no es profundo?

Carly volvió a reírse justo cuando Freddie abría la puerta del departamento y entraba con la acostumbrada confianza.

−Escucho la risa de Carly… y el sonido que hace Sam al beber de una lata− comento el chico torciendo una sonrisa y sentándose junto a la rubia.

−Que raro− dijo Sam. –Yo escuche como un tonto entraba por la puerta.

− ¿Esa es la manera en la que me saludas, Sam?− preguntó Freddie cambiando repentinamente el tono de su voz.

Sam sonrió de lado y se acercó a Freddie para besarlo en los labios. Carly procuro concentrarse más en el programa de la Vaquita y soltó un resoplido.

− ¿Está mejor así?

−Perfecto.

−Bien, tráeme más pepi-cola.

Mientras Freddie se levantaba siguiendo las órdenes de Sam, Carly rodó los ojos, bufó y conto hasta diez.

− ¿Y que estaban haciendo?− preguntó Freddie cuando le llevo la soda a su novia.

−Carly y yo planeamos ver un maratón de "La Vaquita".

−Sí, todas las temporadas en un solo día.

−Nada como ver vacas espaciales para pasar el rato− dijo Sam bebiendo de su nueva pepi-cola.

− ¿Enserio?− preguntó Freddie volviendo a torcer una sonrisa. − ¿Y si te digo que "Buena-Carne" acaba de abrir hoy y que tengo reservación?

− ¿Es enserio? ¡Qué loco!− exclamo Sam repentinamente emocionada. − ¡He querido ir a ese restaurante por meses! ¡Dicen que van a vender más de cien estilos de carne!

−No existen más de cien estilos de carne− comentó Carly.

Sam se llevo una mano al pecho y puso cara de ofendida, como si su amiga hubiera dicho una grosería muy grave.

− ¡Por supuesto que las hay!− exclamo Sam fingiéndose indignada. − ¡Y ese restaurante por fin probara que no estoy demente por creerlo!

−Que creas que hay más de cien estilos de carne, no tiene nada que ver con que la gente te crea demente− bromeó Freddie.

Sam le pego en la frente y Freddie aulló de dolor.

− ¡No te burles de la carne!

−Bueno, pero… ¿Vamos?− preguntó Freddie mientras se sobaba el punto en el que Sam lo había golpeado.

− ¡Claro!

Ambos se levantaron apresuradamente, Sam tomo su chaqueta del sofá y se dirigieron a la puerta emocionados. Carly los miró atónita.

−Pero… ¿Qué pasa con el maratón de la vaquita? ¡Dijimos que lo veríamos durante todo el día! ¡Todas las temporadas! ¡Vacas espaciales! ¿Recuerdas?

−Será después− dijo Sam haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano. –Ahora quiero ir a comer esos cien estilos diferentes de carne… ¿Vienes?

−Eh… no. No, gracias− dijo Carly torciendo la boca. –No confió en un lugar que dice tener más estilos de carne que los que realmente existen.

Sam y Freddie se despidieron y salieron del departamento emocionados. Carly puso los ojos en blanco, resoplo y se dejó caer en el sofá nuevamente.

−Carly, ¿Dónde está el jamón mohoso que compre en el mercado?− preguntó Spencer saliendo de su habitación cargando un montón de cajas.

−Lo tire a la basura.

Spencer se dio la vuelta y dejó caer las cajas, miró a Carly con los ojos bien abiertos y grito de manera exagerada.

− ¡Noooo! ¿Por qué?

−Era un jamón mohoso, Spencer− dijo Carly levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia la cocina. –Sabes que no me gusta que hagas esculturas con comida caducada desde lo que paso con el galón de leche.

−Si…− dijo Spencer torciendo la boca. –Lo bueno es que viste que estaba caducada antes de servírsela al abuelo.

− ¡No me lo recuerdes!− pidió Carly sacando del refrigerador otra pepi-cola y sentándose en una silla de la cocina con actitud deprimida.

− ¿Qué tienes?

−Nada, yo solo… −Carly emitió un suspiro y abrió su bebida. –No te preocupes por mí.

− ¿Segura?

−Sí, no tengo nada− dijo Carly fingiendo una sonrisa.

Spencer se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su habitación diciendo que iba a seguir trabajando en su escultura. Carly lo miró completamente indignada y se levantó de la silla.

− ¿Cómo puedes trabajar en una escultura de comida caducada cuando yo me siento tan mal?

Spencer rodó los ojos y se encamino de nuevo a la cocina, tomando asiento al lado de su hermana.

−Haber, dime qué pasa.

−Pues…− Carly le dio un sorbo a su bebida y suspiro. –Las cosas han estado raras.

− ¿Hablas de la vecina del 8F, verdad? Sí, yo también he notado que…

−No, no− dijo Carly rodando los ojos. –Hablo de Sam y Freddie. Son novios desde hace un mes y se supone que debería estar feliz por ellos…

− ¿Pero?

−Pero es… es… ¡Es raro!− se desespero Carly dejándose caer en la silla nuevamente. –Antes Sam lo insultaba y Freddie le devolvía el insulto, luego Sam lo golpeaba y yo interfería… Pero ahora, Sam lo insulta, Freddie se lo devuelve y luego… ¡Se besan! ¡Así nada más! ¡Es raro! ¡Ellos son raros!

−Bueno, si− admitió Spencer, suprimiendo una pequeña sonrisa. –Pero debes admitir que es adorable.

Carly lo miró con unos ojos que podrían helarle la sangre a cualquiera, por lo que Spencer se encogió en su asiento y mejor se quedo callado.

−Además, no es solo eso− siguió Carly apartando la mirada de su hermano. –Siempre que se insultan y después se reconcilian, lo hacen frente a mí… ¿Sabes lo que es estar viendo a dos personas matarse y luego decirse cursilerías todo el día? ¡Es cansado! Y luego, todos los seguidores de ICarly dicen que son la mejor pareja del mundo… ¡Ellos que saben! ¡Es horrible leer mil comentarios y que novecientos noventa y nueve traten sobre el Seddie!

− ¿Seddie?

−Ya sabes− dijo Carly con fastidio. –La "S" de Sam, "Eddie" de Freddie… Es un nombre inventado por los fans o algo así, pero… ¡No estamos hablando de eso! ¡Me lo recuerdan a diario, todo el tiempo! ¡Es frustrante!

− ¿Sabes? Creo saber cuál es el problema− dijo Spencer torciendo la boca. –Cuando estaba en la escuela, Calceto y yo teníamos una mejor amiga que trabajaba cosiendo ropa…

− ¿Cómo se llamaba?

−Agujita− respondió Spencer mientras Carly rodaba los ojos. –Los tres fuimos amigos por años hasta que Agujita y Calceto comenzaron a salir… De ahí todo fue para abajo.

− ¿Ves lo que te digo?− exclamo Carly. –Si tus dos mejores amigos empiezan a salir, se vuelve insoportable y…

−Si, pero se vuelve insoportable por ti− le dijo Spencer. –Cuando Agujita y Calceto eran novios, yo me sentía desplazado, abandonado, sustituido, sin ninguna esperanza para…

− ¡Ya entendí!

−Tal vez eso es lo que sientes ahora− le dijo Spencer, intentando parecer maduro. –Tal vez solo te molesta que Sam y Freddie se vayan a olvidar de ti.

Carly bebió otro sorbo de su pepi-cola, meditando un poco las palabras de Spencer. Tal vez era cierto… Tal vez lo único que le molestaba era que el noviazgo de sus amigos los fuera a alejar de ella…

−No, no creo que sea eso− dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y sin preocupaciones, siguió bebiendo su pepi-cola.

* * *

><p>Un día después, Carly estaba caminando de un lado a otro por el tercer piso. Gibby estaba sentado en un puf, vestido de un huevo gigante y la miraba con las cejas arqueadas.<p>

− ¿Qué te tiene tan nerviosa?

− ¿Qué?− exclamo Carly sin dar crédito a sus oídos. − ¿Cómo que qué me tiene tan nerviosa? ¡El ensayo empezó hace más de veinte minutos y ni Sam ni Freddie han llegado!

Carly miró su reloj y caminó hasta el auto, se recargo ahí y resoplo, luego volvió a levantarse y a mirar su reloj. Volvió a resoplar.

−Tengo una duda…− dijo Gibby. –En el segmento del huevo, ¿Tú y Sam me golpean con sartenes, no? ¿No crees que sea peligroso?

− ¿Ahora piensas en seguridad?− exclamo Carly enfadada. − ¿Después de que nos dejaste hacerte comer una hormiga viva?

−No tenías porque gritar…− murmuró Gibby afligido.

−Lo siento, Gibby. Tienes razón, estoy un poco ansiosa. Me calmare…

Carly respiró hondo y contó hasta diez. Luego la puerta del ascensor se abrió y por ella entraron Sam y Freddie, riendo animadamente.

− ¡Ahí están los dos!− gruño Carly volviendo a alterarse. − ¡El ensayo empezó hace más de veinte minutos! ¿Pueden explicarme donde estaban?

−En licuados locos− explico Sam parando de reír. − ¡Y mira, Carly! ¡Ya tienen "graseada"!

Sam le mostro un envase que contenía un liquido nada apetitoso. Carly le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

− ¿Llegaste tarde al ensayo por estar comprando grasitos líquidos?− exclamo Carly.

−No− dijo Sam ofendida, luego sacó de su bolsillo una bolsa de plástico. –También compre grasitos en bolsa.

− ¿Podemos empezar ya?− preguntó Gibby. − ¡Este traje no es muy cómodo, si es que me entienden!

El ensayo transcurrió sin pena ni gloria, aunque Carly volvía a bufar y a poner los ojos en blanco cada que Sam y Freddie daban alguna señal de estar enamorados.

* * *

><p>El día del show, Carly se había propuesto no molestarse más por el tema de sus amigos. Después de todo, cuando se habían hecho novios, ambos habían hablado con ella para verificar que su relación no fuera a incomodarla y ella les había dicho que era lo mejor que podía pasarle a ambos.<p>

Ahora seriamente dudaba que fuera cierto, pero bueno…

Carly llegó al tercer piso y espero a sus amigos. Pocos minutos más tarde llegó Gibby y se empezó a cambiar con el disfraz de huevo en la parte de atrás. Los minutos seguían pasando…

Faltaban veinte minutos para el show.

− ¡Carly, creo que el cierre se atasco!− le grito Gibby desde atrás.

Diez minutos.

− ¡Carly, enserio! ¡No sube!

Cinco minutos.

− ¡Spencer dejo unas pinzas por ahí! ¡Úsalas!

−Creo que puede ser peligroso…− murmuro Gibby asustado.

Faltaba un minuto para empezar el show. Los nervios de Carly estaban en su límite… ¿Cómo podían ser tan desconsiderados? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Ni siquiera le mandaban un mensaje? ¡Si no llegaban en ese momento…!

La puerta del ascensor se abrió en ese preciso segundo y Sam y Freddie entraron al tercer piso tomados de la mano y riendo a carcajadas.

− ¿Dónde estaban?− preguntó Carly cuando los vio entrar.

−Fuimos al parque− le dijo Freddie riendo. –Había dos ancianitos dándole de comer a las aves, y Sam fue a…

− ¡No interesa!− exclamo Carly enojada. − ¡El show empieza en menos de un minuto!

−Sí, pero ya llegamos− dijo Sam tomando el control remoto y colocándose junto a su amiga. − ¿Dónde está Gibby?

−No puede subir el cierre del traje− explico Carly, apuntando con la cabeza hacia la parte de atrás del estudio. –Comencemos con las video llamadas y la comida, ¿si?

Freddie tomo su cámara, la apunto hacia ellas y presiono unas teclas de su laptop.

−Muy bien. En cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…

− ¡Hola, gente del planeta tierra!− exclamo Sam.

− ¡Y de Neptuno!− exclamo Carly, que aunque seguía mirando a Freddie y a Sam fríamente, ya estaba contenta de empezar el show.

−Aun no logramos transmitir a Neptuno, Carly.

− ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero sería increíble! ¡Soy Carly!

− ¡Y yo soy Sam!

− ¡Y esto es ICarly!− exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras daban unos saltitos.

−Ahora, en el programa anterior, prometimos que vestiríamos a Gibby de huevo y haríamos un rico omelette− dijo Carly sonriendo a la cámara.

−Pero nuestro amigo es demasiado tonto y está en la parte de atrás tratando de ponerse el traje− dijo Sam. –Así que mientras Gibby logra subir el cierre…

−Les presentaremos esta nueva sección que se llama… ¡Llama y lánzate comida!

A continuación, Sam apretó un botón del control remoto y una voz estridente resonó en todo el estudio, diciendo el nombre de la nueva sección.

−Si tienes una cámara web− explico Sam. –Y no eres una persona horrible…

−Entonces llama al programa− dijo Carly sonriendo. –Y cuando termines de decir tu comentario…

− ¡Te lanzaras a la cara la comida que tengas a tu alcance!− exclamo Sam emocionada, como si no hubiera cosa más divertida en el planeta que lanzar comida.

− ¿Tenemos a alguien, Freddie?− preguntó Carly.

Freddie se dirigió a su laptop y tecleó un poco.

−Ella es Rose de Boston− anunció el productor técnico. A continuación dirigió su cámara hacia la pantalla en donde había aparecido una chica de su misma edad y pelirroja.

− ¡Ahhhh, estoy en ICarly!− exclamo ella emocionada.

− ¿Quién lo diría?− preguntó Carly con sarcasmo. − ¿Algún comentario sobre el show?

− ¡Es el mejor del universo!− dijo la chica, temblando. − ¡Adoro todo lo que hacen! ¡Son tan divertidos! Además, quiero decir que yo soy fan del Seddie.

La chica mostro una camiseta morada, que estaba estampada con las caras de Sam y Freddie y con letras grandes decía "SEDDIE POR SIEMPRE".

− ¡Pienso que son la mejor pareja del universo! ¡Son tan adorables! ¡Me encanta cuando Sam lo golpea!

−Eso es porque no has sentido esos golpes− murmuró Freddie.

−Eh, Rose…− le dijo Carly un poco incomoda. –Las llamadas con comida son para que comentes sobre el programa, no sobre la vida amorosa de Sam y Freddie.

− ¡Pero es que, amo cuando…!

− ¡Solo lánzate comida y cuelga!− exclamo Sam frunciendo el seño.

La chica tomó un plato de sopa que había frente a ella y se lo embarro en el pelo. Sam apretó un botón del control y un sonido de aplauso retumbo en el estudio.

Freddie tecleó otras cosas que solo él entendía en su laptop y luego presentó a David de San Francisco.

− ¡Hola, ICarly!− exclamo el chico saludándolos entusiasmado. − ¡Adoro su programa! ¡Me encanta cuando molestan al portero que tiene la verruga!

−Oh, sí. Las bromas casi letales a Lewbert son divertidas− dijo Sam sonriendo.

− ¡Y me encanta el programa ahora más que nunca! ¿Saben por qué? ¡Porque ahora Sam y Freddie son novios!

Carly bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. Sam y Freddie se miraron incómodos.

− ¡Soy fan Seddie desde que vi por primera vez a Sam lanzándole el control remoto a Freddie!− seguía diciendo David. − ¡No hay amor más puro que el que empieza con odio!

− ¡Gracias, David!− le dijo Carly, comenzando a ponerse tensa. − ¡Ahora lánzate comida!

David sonrió y se embarro un poco de puré de papa en la cara.

Las siguientes llamadas no mejoraron mucho: Los chicos y chicas decían que ICarly era increíble, pero que adoraban como lucían Sam y Freddie juntos; que el color del Seddie era morado; que Sam golpeaba a Freddie porque lo amaba; les preguntaban sobre su primer beso; sobre como comenzaron a salir…

Carly los interrumpía apenas veía sus intenciones de seguir con las ridiculeces del Seddie y los obligaba a lanzarse comida, cada vez más enojada.

− ¡ICarly es el mejor programa del universo!− exclamo Jenny de Texas. − ¡Son los mejores, chicos! Me encanta la comedia que hacen, les juro que nunca paro de reír.

Carly sonrió. Por lo menos esa chica no había empezado con…

− ¡Y _lo que más me gusta_ del show es el Seddie!

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Carly miró atónita la pantalla, luego a sus dos amigos que se tensaron en sus lugares.

−Bien, Jenny…− dijo Sam mirando de reojo a su mejor amiga. –Será mejor que te lances comida y…

− ¿Lo que más te gusta?− exclamo Carly. Ya había perdido todo el control que tenía sobre sí misma. − ¡¿Lo que más te gusta? ¡No puede ser lo que más te gusta! Es decir… ¡No! ¿Cómo que lo que más te gusta de ICarly es el Seddie?

La chica se encogió de hombros, un poco nerviosa por las notas histéricas que salían de la voz de Carly.

−No lo sé, solo pienso que es fantástico que se amen y…

− ¡ICarly es sobre comedia!− grito Carly. − ¡Comedia! ¡No es una novela romántica!

−Carly…− le dijo Freddie.

− ¡No! ¡Estoy harta!− exclamo Carly. − ¡Ustedes dos y su estúpido romance son lo único que le importa al publico!

− ¿Qué? Eso no es…

− ¡Si es cierto! ¿Saben qué? ¡Si tanto les gusta el Seddie, entonces pueden hacer un programa de ello! ¡Sin mí!

Carly salió del estudio dando un portazo. Un silencio tenso reino el tercer piso, Jenny se desconecto rápidamente, antes de lanzarse comida.

− ¡Oigan!− exclamo Gibby saliendo de la parte de atrás. − ¡Ya me subí el cierre!

* * *

><p>− ¡Carlangas, abre la puerta!<p>

Sam y Freddie estaban afuera del cuarto de su amiga. Habían dado por terminado el show diciendo que tenían fallas técnicas y luego habían bajado a tratar de hablar con Carly.

− ¡No puedes ponerte así solo por lo que dijo esa chica!− exclamo Freddie.− ¡Abre la puerta!

−Ya me harte− gruño Sam.

Se quito del cabello un pasador y luego lo metió en la cerradura de la puerta. Luego de cinco segundos, la puerta se abrió y Sam entró al cuarto bruscamente. Freddie torció una sonrisa al ver las habilidades criminales de su novia.

− ¡Bien, ya basta!− le dijo Sam a Carly, que estaba tirada en su cama y abrazaba una almohada. − ¡Fue una chica solamente!

− ¡No es verdad!− exclamo Carly levantando la vista. − ¡Fueron muchos chicos! Y además, no es lo único que hacen. Los comentarios que escriben… "¡Sam y Freddie son los mejores!" "Seddie por siempre" "El programa debería llamarse ISeddie".

− ¡Es porque son bobos!− le dijo Sam.

–Lo único que le gusta a la gente de ICarly, son ustedes dos− dijo Carly con resentimiento y se levanto de su cama.

− ¡Eso no es cierto!− dijo Freddie.

− ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Me lo recuerdan todo el tiempo y en todos lados! ¡Igual que ustedes!

− ¿De qué hablas?

− ¡Hablo de cuando casi se asesinan y luego se besan en frente de mi! ¡Cuando estamos haciendo algo importante y me dejan sola por irse a una de sus citas! ¡Cuando llegan tarde a los ensayos por estársela pasando de lujo en otro lado! ¡En otro lado sin mí, además!

− ¡Cuando esto comenzó dijiste que no te molestaba!− exclamo Sam, comenzando a enfadarse. − ¡Dijiste que estabas feliz por nosotros!

− ¿Si? ¡Pues a veces digo cosas tontas!− grito Carly con la cara tensa. − ¡Además no sabía que todo se iba a salir de control, ni que la gente los preferiría a ustedes, ni mucho menos que me dejarían a un lado por siempre!

− ¡Nosotros no…!

− ¡Todo era mejor antes!− exclamo Carly. − ¡Cuando no eran novios, ni tampoco existían esas tonterías del Seddie!

−Carly, nosotros…

− ¡Desearía que ustedes dos nunca se hubieran enamorado!

Carly se sentó en el sofá, dándoles la espalda y con los brazos cruzados.

El silencio invadió la habitación como una bomba explosiva y Sam y Freddie se miraron sin saber qué hacer.

−Está bien− dijo Freddie después de unos momentos. –Te dejamos sola.

Freddie se dirigió a la puerta y espero a su novia. Pero Sam no se movía, miraba a Carly con un profundo resentimiento mientras ella fingía no estar prestando atención.

Después de unos segundos, Sam se dirigió a la puerta y salió del cuarto enfadada. Freddie la siguió.

Cuando estuvo segura de que ya no estaban ahí, Carly se dio la vuelta y descruzo los brazos.

Se sentía terrible… Pero, es que bueno… ¡Tenía razón! Todo el mundo parecía haberse vuelto loco con eso del Seddie y la habían dejado a un lado sin ninguna consideración.

¿Tenía razón, no? Todo sería mejor si sus amigos no fueran novios… Todo estaría mejor si ellos nunca se hubieran enamorado.

Sin más, se quedo dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, si... como habran adivinado, esto será parecido a el capitulo de Navidad de ICarly...este, ¿como lo hice? ¡Diganme! Actualizaree hasta que me digan ke tan mal lo hice.<strong>

**Yo creo fervientemente en el Seddie y es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ICarly, pero NO LO KE MÁS ME GUSTA y Carly me cae muy bien y no me gusta ke los fans la dejen de lado, despues de todo, es la protagonista, ¿no? Hum...creo que de ahí salieron varias ideas.**

**¡Reviews plis!**


	2. Consecuencias Inesperadas

**¡Ahhhh! ¡Acabo de ver ILost My Mind! ¡Ahhhh! XD fue de lo mejor. ¡LO AME! Bueno, en honor a eso y a ke ya regrese de viaje jeje, aki les traigo el segundo capitulo de mi fic.**

**¡Gracias por los reviews! ¡Fueron wow! Me encantaron sus opiniones.**

_**ICarly y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Dan Schineider, pero si lo hicieran, no habría un chico gritando ¡SEDDIE! Al final de Ilost my mind, sería yo ;)**_

* * *

><p>Carly se despertó en la mañana con un dolor de espalda. Se había quedado dormida en el sofá. Eran ya más de las diez de la mañana, pero como era sábado, probablemente Spencer no había despertado todavía.<p>

Se dirigió a su tocador y se paso el cepillo por el cabello, bostezando de vez en cuando. Luego recordó porque se había quedado dormida en el sofá, y un sentimiento de culpa la invadió…

Les había gritado a sus amigos que era mejor que no estuvieran enamorados. Eso había sido bastante grosero, pensó Carly. Tal vez Spencer tenía razón y solo se estaba sintiendo abandonada…

−Tendría que disculparme con ellos…− murmuró Carly.

−No creo que sea necesario.

La voz la sobresalto y se levanto de un brinco de la sillita que estaba frente al tocador, dejando caer el cepillo al piso.

Frente a ella, había un hombrecito, bajito, con poco cabello negro y una barba del mismo color. Estaba recostado en la cama de Carly, con los brazos tras la cabeza y las piernas cruzadas.

La chica grito y le lanzó un cojín que tenía cerca, el hombrecito se tapo la cara con las manos, asustado.

− ¡Hey, hey! ¿Qué te sucede?− exclamo, al ver que Carly se disponía a lanzarle los objetos que tenía en el tocador.

− ¡Salga de aquí! ¡Se lo advierto!− gritaba Carly, apunto de lanzarle un perfume. − ¡Mi hermano…! Hum… ¡Él es un tipo alto y fuerte! ¡Lo sacara a patadas de aquí!

− ¡Carly!− exclamo el hombrecito poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se levanto de la cama y se acerco a la chica. − ¡Soy yo! ¿No me reconoces?

Carly lo miró con atención y luego dejo caer el perfume que tenía en la mano. Ahogo un grito y se puso pálida.

− ¿Mitch?

− ¡Vaya!− dijo él con resentimiento. –Uno esperaría que después de enseñarte una gran lección de Navidad, te acordarías de mí.

−No, no, es solo que me tomaste desprevenida y… Un momento− Carly abrió los ojos como platos y retrocedió asustada. − ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No es bueno que estés aquí! ¿Qué haces aquí?

−Tan tranquila como siempre− dijo el hombrecito con sarcasmo y luego miró con más atención la habitación. − ¡Wow! ¡Que cuarto tan estupendo! ¡Mira, tienes un barquito en tu mesa!

Mitch se encamino hacia la mesa de la chica, se puso una gorra de capitán y comenzó a jugar con el barquito. Carly lo miró unos segundos y luego se puso a pasear por el cuarto, nerviosa.

−No estas aquí… No puedes estar aquí otra vez… No, no… Seguro que estoy soñando, sí, eso debe ser… Estoy soñando. En unos momentos más, el conejo de pascua entrar por la puerta y comenzara a bailar hip-hop…

− ¿Crees en el conejo de pascua?− se burlo Mitch.

− ¿Qué esta ocurriendo? Spencer está bien, ¿no? ¡Yo aprendí la lección! ¡Me gusta mi anormal y poco típica vida!

Mitch siguió jugando con el barquito, despreocupado de todo lo demás.

− ¡Me he portado bien con Spencer! ¡Mitch!− se desespero Carly y le quito el juguete de las manos. − ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

−Relájate, esto no tiene nada que ver con Spencer. Se que te gusta tu "anormal y poco típica vida"− se rió él.−Solo estoy aquí para cumplir tu otro deseo.

− ¿Mi otro deseo? ¡Yo no he pedido ningún deseo!

Mitch la miró con las cejas arqueadas, luego se levanto y se dirigió al tocador de Carly, donde estaba la pantalla que ella utilizaba como espejo. Presiono un botón y al instante, apareció en la pantalla la Carly del día anterior, con la misma ropa, pero con el cabello un poco más arreglado.

− ¡Desearía que ustedes dos nunca se hubieran enamorado!

Carly se puso pálida otra vez y miro la pantalla con la boca entreabierta. Mitch presiono de nuevo el botón.

− ¡Desearía que ustedes dos nunca se hubieran enamorado! ¡Desearía que ustedes dos nunca se hubieran enamorado!

−Pero… Pero… Yo no… Eso fue…

− ¡Desearía que ustedes dos nunca se hubieran enamorado! ¡Desearía que ustedes dos nunca se hubieran enamorado!

− ¡Deja de presionar el botón!− gruño Carly y se dejo caer en el banquito.

− ¿Ves? Deseaste que Sam y Freddie nunca se hubieran enamorado− le dijo Mitch. –Tu deseo se cumplió. Ya has pasado por esto antes, conoces las reglas…

− ¡Oh, por todos los cielos!− exclamo Carly enfadada. − ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Estaba molesta! ¿Qué ya no puedo decir cosas tontas sin que estas se vuelvan realidad? ¡A las demás personas no les pasa!

−A todo el mundo le pasa. Solo que nadie es tan tonto como para gritar por la calle "¡Hoy se me apareció un ángel, cumplió mi deseo, me trajo consecuencias inesperadas y luego aprendí una valiosa lección!".

Carly gruño y se tapo la cara con las manos, pero luego de unos segundos, su rostro comenzó a adquirir color nuevamente y una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

−Entonces… ¿Quieres decir que Sam y Freddie no son pareja?

−Tienen de pareja lo mismo que yo y Beyonce.

Carly se levanto y se paseo por su cuarto, pero esta vez, estaba contenta.

−Esto es… es… ¡Es asombroso!

− ¿Disculpa?− se extraño Mitch y la miro con las cejas arqueadas.

− ¡Si! ¡Sam y Freddie no son novios! ¡Es genial! ¡Todo volverá a ser como antes!

−Carly, creo que no me estas entendiendo…

− ¡Si, piénsalo! ¡Si mi deseo realmente se cumplió, quiere decir que ellos siguen peleando como antes y no se dicen cursilerías! ¡No son novios! Los tres volveremos a ser amigos, estaremos juntos de nuevo, no tendré que oír nada sobre el "Seddie" en el show…

−Enserio creo que deberías escucharme…

− ¡Es perfecto!− continuo Carly sonriendo. –La vez pasada salió todo mal porque cuando desee que Spencer fuera normal, solo estaba pensando en mí, pero ahora…

− ¿También piensas solo en ti?

− ¡Eso no es cierto!− se indigno la chica. –Yo… hum… ¡También pienso en Sam y Freddie! Ambos eran mejores personas cuando estaban matándose el uno al otro.

− ¿Es necesario que te diga que esta mal en esa frase?

− ¡Calla! ¡Esto será genial!− siguió diciendo Carly emocionada.

−Carly, creo que estas olvidando las consecuencias inesperadas que pueden traer los deseos.

− ¡No puede haber consecuencias inesperadas con esto! ¡Es lo que quiero! Es decir… ¡Lo que queremos todos! ¡Es por el bien del mundo, Mitch!

−Como tu quieras− murmuro Mitch mientras la chica corría hasta la puerta de su cuarto. –Pero, cuando las cosas se salgan de control, no podrás culparme…

− ¿Qué dijiste?− preguntó Carly, volviéndose hacia el hombrecito, pero este ya había desaparecido del cuarto.

Eso asusto a Carly y la hizo correr apresuradamente hacia la planta baja. ¿Qué cosas habrían cambiado? Cuando deseo que Spencer fuera normal, toda su vida se había visto modificada a una versión horrible, incluso peor que una película de terror… ¿Pasaría lo mismo ahora?

− ¡Spencer!− grito Carly mientras entraba en la sala. − ¡Spencer!

−Oh, estaba a punto de despertarte− comentó su hermano. Se hallaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno y aun tenía el pijama puesto. Carly miró a su alrededor, esperando encontrar algo fuera de lo común, pero todo se veía igual que siempre.

− ¿Te sientes bien?− se quiso asegurar Carly, mientras se sentaba en la mesita.

−Pues de hecho no− dijo Spencer. Le sirvió su desayuno y luego comenzó a rascarse el cuello. –Creo que me saldrá salpullido…

− ¡Oh, sigues siendo raro!− dijo Carly contenta. − ¡Todo esta bien!

− ¿Eh?

−Nada− dijo Carly encogiéndose de hombros y suprimiendo una sonrisa.

–Oye, cuando termines de desayunar iremos al mercadito, ¿si? Necesito más jamón mohoso para mi escultura y unas bananas negras.

−Ya hablamos sobre hacer esculturas con comida caducada− le dijo Carly rodando los ojos.

− ¡Por favor! ¡El dueño del basurero quiere mostrarle a la gente que la basura puede ser arte!

−Spencer…

− ¡Te comprare "Chocolatitos Betsy-Bom"!

−Esta bien− accedió Carly rápidamente.

* * *

><p>− ¡Aun no puedo creer que me hayan regalado todo esto!− exclamaba Spencer sosteniendo una gran bolsa negra.<p>

−Es basura. El dueño hubiera hecho lo que fuera para deshacerse de ella− le dijo Carly mientras su hermano se dedicaba a abrir la puerta del departamento.

Spencer no la escucho y entro, bastante contento por haber conseguido lo necesario para su escultura de comida caducada. Carly rodó los ojos y se dispuso a entrar, cuando su bolsa se le cayó al suelo.

Iba a levantarla, pero en eso, la puerta del departamento de enfrente se abrió de golpe y Freddie salió corriendo para recogerla antes que ella.

− ¡Se te cayo la bolsa!− exclamo el chico con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

Carly lo miró extrañada.

−Gracias, Freddie− dijo y luego se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que veía a uno de sus amigos en el día, desde que había pedido el deseo. − ¡Oh! ¿Cómo estas?

− ¿Yo? ¡Perfectamente! ¿Y tú? ¿Eso esta pesado? ¡Se ve pesado! ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Antes de que contestara, Freddie tomo la bolsa y entro al departamento de los Shay. Carly lo siguió y cerró la puerta. No había ni señales de Spencer pues, seguramente se había ido a su cuarto a seguir trabajando cuanto antes.

− ¿Y como es que saliste tan rápido de tu departamento?− le preguntó Carly mientras Freddie dejaba la bolsa en la cocina.

−Ah… bueno, ya sabes… Yo… Iba pasando por la puerta y… ¡No pienses que estaba esperando a que llegaras! ¡No lo estaba haciendo!

−De acuerdo…− dijo Carly confundida. –Yo no estaba pensando en eso. Tú no me esperas en la puerta desde…

_Desde que te comenzó a gustar Sam _pensó Carly y torció la boca. ¿Sería posible que por haber deseado que ellos dos no fueran pareja…?

− ¡Claro que ya no espió por la puerta!− exclamo Freddie. –Eso sería bastante tonto… ¡Es decir, no! No creo que sea tonto esperarte, porque… Puedo esperarte, ¿lo sabes, no? Es solo que tu crees que…

−Esta bien− dijo Carly nerviosa y se sentó en el sofá.

Freddie dudo un poco, también nervioso y luego se sentó junto a la chica. _Demasiado junto._

Carly se movió un poco hacia la derecha, intentando separarse de su amigo, pero luego, Freddie volvió a acercarse. Carly se mordió el labio, bastante incomoda y volvió a moverse. Freddie repitió el movimiento. Carly se movió por tercera vez y casi se cae por la orilla del sofá cuando Freddie se le acerco de nuevo.

− ¡Oh, muy bien! ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?− exclamo Carly entre la confusión y la histeria.

− ¡Lo siento, lo siento!− se apresuro a decir Freddie. − ¡Es que como me dejaste cargar tu bolsa…! ¡Se que solo quieres que seamos amigos, Carly, pero…! ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Creí que esa era una señal!

− ¿Una señal para que?− preguntó Carly, temiendo la respuesta.

− ¡De que por fin aceptarías ser mi novia!

Carly abrió los ojos como platos y se puso pálida. Freddie se estaba comportando como se habría comportado hace años… Como cuando estaba completamente enamorado de ella y la perseguía para todos lados. Pero, estaba claro que eso era imposible. No pasaba desde… Oh, diablos. _El deseo._

− ¿Eh?− logro articular Carly.

− ¡No quiero incomodarte!− exclamo Freddie nervioso. –Pero, sabes que te esperare, ¿no? ¡Siempre te esperare!

− ¡Pero…! ¡Pero…!− balbuceó Carly retrocediendo, asustada. − ¡Tú superaste tu enamoramiento!

− ¡Lo supere!− exclamo Freddie, siguiéndola por el departamento. − ¡Estoy enamorado de ti, tu solo quieres amistad y vivo feliz con ese dolor permanente!

Carly emitió un gritito y brinco el sofá, para quedar lo más lejos posible del chico.

− ¡Tu no puedes…! ¡No es que…! ¡Oh, por todos los cielos!

−Ya se, ya se− dijo Freddie y se sentó en el sofá, resignado. –Sé que no te gusta que sea tan insistente y lo lamento. Soy un verdadero tonto.

Carly se le acerco un poco. Freddie tenía una mueca de tristeza en los labios y no la miraba a los ojos. Se sentía tan culpable… Hace ya mucho tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera con su amigo.

−Oh, Freddie…− dijo Carly y le puso una mano en el hombro. –No tienes porque sentirte así… Yo no creo que seas un tonto. Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco.

− ¿Significa que me darás una oportunidad?− pregunto Freddie ilusionado.

− ¡Largo de aquí!− grito Carly cambiando de idea y lo empujo hasta la puerta. Freddie se dejo arrastrar con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos.

− ¿Mañana podemos ir juntos a la escuela?− preguntó Freddie antes de que Carly le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

La chica se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la cocina de su departamento. Mitch estaba ahí, con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa y una sonrisa en la cara.

− ¿No es adorable como alguien puede seguir amando a alguien aunque lo rechazasen una y otra y otra y otra…?

− ¡Cierra la boca!− grito Carly un poco histérica. − ¡Freddie esta enamorado de mí! ¡Freddie está…! ¡Oh, diablos! ¿Por qué?

−Pues, tu deseaste que Sam y Freddie nunca se hubieran enamorado y Sam fue la única chica que logro hacer que el pobre chico se olvidara de ti− le explico Mitch. –Al no enamorarse…

−…Freddie nunca se olvido de mí− completo Carly y se dejo caer en una silla, con la cara entre las manos. –Demonios…

−Te advertí sobre las consecuencias inesperadas− dijo el hombrecito con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara. –Ahora, si me dejas advertirte lo que…

− ¿Sabes que?− lo interrumpió Carly y se paso un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja. –No importa.

− ¿Cómo dices?− preguntó Mitch abriendo mucho los ojos.

−Si, no importa− dijo Carly encogiéndose de hombros. –Es decir… Freddie siempre estuvo enamorado de mí y aun así pudimos ser amigos. Ya se le pasara…

− ¡Pero, si…!

− ¡No hay consecuencias inesperada en este deseo, Mitch!− exclamo Carly, testaruda.

Mitch se encogió de hombros y tomo de la mesa un pastelillo. Carly iba a seguir hablando, pero en eso, la puerta del departamento se abrió y Sam entro por ella con aire despreocupado.

−Te escuche gritar− comento mientras se cerraba la puerta tras ella. − ¿Con quien hablabas?

−Con…− Carly miró hacia la mesa, pero Mitch había desaparecido junto con el pastelillo. –Con nadie.

Sam siguió caminando hacia la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y saco un gran emparedado. Se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comerlo sin ninguna preocupación. Carly la miró y se mordió el labio. Si Freddie ahora volvía a estar enamorado de ella… ¿En que podía haber afectado su deseo a Sam?

La chica dejo de comer cuando vio que su amiga la miraba y se limpio la boca con el dorso de la manga.

− ¿Quieres?

−No, no gracias− dijo Carly. − ¿Por qué estas aquí?

− ¿No dijimos que iríamos a Licuados Locos hoy?− preguntó Sam, volviendo a concentrarse en el emparedado. – ¡Ya tienen "graseada" y quiero probarla!

−Pero si la probaste hace unos días, cuando fuiste con Fre…− Carly se quedo callada y luego torció la boca. –Es decir, si… claro, vamos por tu "graseada".

Sam había probado la "graseada" en Licuados Locos el día que ella y Freddie habían llegado tarde al ensayo de ICarly. Entonces, Carly suponía que, al no ser novios, eso jamás había pasado. Ellos nunca habían llegado tarde a un ensayo. La simple idea la hizo sonreír.

Sam se acabo el emparedado de un solo mordisco y se levanto. Ambas chicas fueron hasta el ascensor, cuando Carly se acordó de algo.

− ¡Oh, hay que decirle a Freddie!

− ¿Eh?− preguntó Sam sin comprender.

−Si, que nos acompañe a Licuados Locos− aclaro Carly y se dirigió a la puerta.

− ¿Freddie? ¿Benson? ¿El tonto de tu vecino?− le preguntó Sam y miró a su amiga como si estuviera loca.

−Si.

− ¿Y porque querríamos que ese bobo nos acompañara?

− ¡Sam!− gruño Carly, pero una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios. Ahora ya podía volver a regañarla por ponerle apodos al chico. –Es nuestro amigo y así, podremos planear el próximo show.

− ¡Wow, wow! Detente ahí y retrocede un poco, ¿quieres?− dijo Sam confundida. − ¿Desde cuando somos "amigas" de Benson?

− ¡Ay, por favor!− exclamo Carly rodando los ojos. – ¡Deja de bromear! Iré a decirle.

− ¿Quién está bromeando?

Carly se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta. Sam la miraba con una evidente confusión. Era obvio que no estaba fingiendo.

−Pero… ¡Freddie es nuestro amigo!− dijo Carly, poniéndose nerviosa. – ¡Lo es! ¡Somos amigos! ¡Juntos hacemos ICarly!

− ¿Qué cosa?− pregunto Sam.

Carly se quedo quieta, como si la pregunta de Sam le hubiera caído igual que una cubeta de agua helada sobre la cabeza. Parpadeo y luego sacudió la cabeza, como intentando borrar el último comentario de su amiga.

−ICarly… ¡ICarly! ¡El web show que hacemos! ¡Uno de los más exitosos en la red! ¡ICarly!

− ¿Spencer te dio otra vez dulces antes de acostarte, verdad?− preguntó Sam y resoplo. –Le he dicho mil veces que no haga eso…

− ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Solo se los quitas de la mano y te los llevas para comértelos tu sola!

− ¡Intento salvarte de tus arranques de locura!− exclamo Sam indignada. − ¡Como este!

− ¡Yo no tengo arranques de locura!− bramo Carly y se puso a pasear nerviosa por el departamento. − ¿Cómo es que no sabes que es ICarly? ¡No estoy para juegos! ¡Freddie, tú y yo…!

− ¿Puedo ir por mi "graseada"?

− ¡No!− grito Carly. − ¡Freddie, tú y yo hacemos ese programa desde hace años!

−Oh, por Dios− murmuro Sam y le toco la frente a Carly. − ¡No me digas que por fin decidiste hacerle caso a ese ñoño!

− ¿Qué? ¡No!− exclamo Carly y se quito la mano de Sam con brusquedad.

− ¡Que alivio! Ya estaba pensando sinceramente en llevarte a que te revisaran los ojos.

Carly miró a su amiga angustiada. ¿Cómo que no eran amigas de Freddie? ¿Por qué Sam no sabía que era ICarly?

− ¿Sabes que? ¡Adelántate por tu "graseada"! Yo…eh, te alcanzo ahí.

−Bueno− dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros. − ¿Segura que estás bien?

−Si, si− la apuro Carly, empujándola hacia la puerta. − ¡Que te diviertas con los grasitos líquidos!

Carly cerró la puerta tras su amiga, se aseguro que Spencer siguiera en su cuarto, se planto en medio del departamento y grito:

− ¡Mitch!

El hombrecito apareció en el sofá, con las piernas arriba de la mesita. Aun comía el pastelillo que se había robado de la mesa y miraba a Carly con una diversión nada disimulada.

−Te advertí de las consecuencias inesperadas− dijo, aun con restos de harina en la boca.

− ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sam dijo que no somos amigas de Freddie? ¿Por qué no recuerda ICarly? ¿Y porque no te limpias bien la boca?

Carly tomo una servilleta de la cocina y se la lanzó al hombrecito, con más brusquedad de la necesaria.

Mitch se limpio y rodo los ojos.

−Carly, todo es por tu deseo. Después de una experiencia traumática como la que tuviste en Navidad, uno esperaría que ya hubieras aprendido algo.

− ¡Pero yo desee que todo volviera a ser como antes de que ellos dos fueran novios!− exclamo Carly. − ¡Y las cosas no están así!

−No, no− dijo Mitch y se levanto del sofá. –Tú deseaste que Sam y Freddie nunca se hubieran enamorado. Al hacerlo, todo lo que hizo que ellos dos terminaran como pareja ha desaparecido.

− ¡Pero ellos siempre han sido mis amigos…!

−Tal vez sean tus amigos, Carly, pero ellos dos no lo son. Se hablan muy poco, cuando estas tu presente y siempre con insultos… Sam y Freddie no son amigos.

A Carly comenzó a dolerle la cabeza y tuvo que sentarse en una de las sillas altas que estaban frente a la computadora. Se había puesto pálida otra vez y miraba a Mitch con los ojos desorbitados.

−Entonces… Si los tres no somos amigos… Quiere decir que no hay ICarly, ¿verdad? ¡No puede haber show si nosotros no somos amigos!

Mitch asintió y Carly se puso más pálida que antes.

−Esto no es lo que yo quería− murmuro.

−Ya lo se− dijo Mitch rodando los ojos. –Te dije que me escucharas, pero, ¿alguien me escucha alguna vez? ¡No! Ni siquiera mi amigo, Randy lo hace.

Y Mitch sacó de su bolsillo un títere, hecho con un calcetín, se lo puso en la mano y lo miró.

−Hola, Randy.

−Mitch, tienes que arreglar esto− dijo Carly seriamente y se levanto. –Yo solo quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, no que no fuéramos amigos… Siendo así, hasta prefiero que vuelvan a ser novios. ¡Eso es! ¡Ya aprendí mi lección! Ahora, haz algo de tu magia y vuelve todo a la normalidad.

−Me temo que esto no funciona así. En el deseo de Navidad, pude volver todo a la normalidad porque eso era lo esperado. Tenías que odiar tu vida normal, aprender la lección y ya. Pero ahora, bueno… es algo más complicado.

− ¡No! ¡No digas que es complicado! ¡Cuando alguien dice que algo es complicado, en realidad quiere decir catastrófico u horrible! ¡No digas complicado!

−Tu deseo involucra amor, Carly− le explico Mitch. –Ahora no basta con desear que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Verás, Sam y Freddie estaban destinados a estar juntos y tú lo impediste. La única manera de que todo vuelva a la normalidad es… bueno…

− ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡Dímelo! ¡Hare cualquier cosa!

−Debes hacer que se enamoren de nuevo.

Carly retrocedió un poco y bufó.

− ¿No prefieres otra cosa? No se, puedo comprarte un nuevo calcetín para que hagas otro títere…

−Esas son las reglas. Si afectas el amor de dos personas, debes armarlo de nuevo.

− ¡Esas reglas son bobas!− exclamo Carly enfadada. − ¡Se escuchan como diálogos de una mala película antigua!

− ¡Oye! ¡Me costo mucho crear esas frases!− exclamo Mitch ofendido. –Así que… ¿Aceptas?

−Pues, supongo que con mucha suerte y bastante tiempo, podré…

−Una semana.

− ¿Qué?− grito Carly asustada. − ¿Una semana? ¿Una sola semana para hacer que vuelvan a estar juntos? ¡Oh, por todos los cielos! ¡Nadie se enamora en una semana!

− ¿Ah, no? ¡Dile eso a los famosos!− exclamo Mitch.−Puedes intentarlo o quedarte como estas. Tú eres la que decide. Entonces… ¿Estás dispuesta, Carly Shay, a hacer que tus amigos se enamoren de nuevo en una semana a partir de hoy?

Carly se mordió el labio y se movió inquita en su lugar, mientras Mitch miraba a su títere con adoración.

No quería estar en un mundo donde sus amigos no fueran amigos entre ellos y definitivamente, no quería estar en ningún lado donde no existiera ICarly. Definitivamente prefería escuchar sus insultos y luego verlos besarse, ese romance absurdo al que ellos parecían estar acostumbrados. Pero… ¿Una semana?

−Acepto− dijo Carly con decisión y le estrecho la mano a Mitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok...¿ke tal? Talvez sea un poco rara la idea de ke tiene una semana para enamorarlos y bla, bla... Pero al fin y al cabo es mi idea y se aguantan!<strong>

**¡Mitch! Jejeje lo adoro, no pude evitar ponerlo. Espero haberlo hecho bien. Y, este no es un fanfic Creddie, pero como ya notaron, Freddie sigue tan enamorado de Carly como cuando tenían trece años, así ke... haber ke pasa, no? XD**

**¡Reviews plis!**


	3. Intentos Fallidos

**¡Hola! Sorry si me tarde... Nueva escuela, nuevos horarios, etc. ¡Pero aki está el sig. capitulo! La verdad, quede muy conforme con el, espero que sientan lo mismo ustedes.**

**¡GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS, FAVORITES Y ALERTS! ¡LOS AMO! Aunque, siento que no pueda contestarles a todos, pero como dije... Nueva escuela, bla, bla, bla. ¡No tengo tiempo! ¡Buuuua!**

**En fin, aquí estamos con el capitulo que sigue.**

_**ICarly y todos sus personajes son del genio Dan Schineider que siempre termina demasiado pronto con las series que amo.**_

* * *

><p>Carly se paso la tarde del sábado encerrada en su cuarto.<p>

Se paseaba por la habitación, anotaba cosas en una libreta, luego las borraba, volvía a pasearse y luego anotaba otra vez. Estaba planeando como haría para que sus amigos volvieran a estar juntos en una semana y la verdad, no estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

− ¡Es que son demasiado raros!− exclamo Carly al pasearse nuevamente por su cuarto y pateo una almohada.

Pensó en todas las cosas que hacían que una chica se fijara en un chico, en las cosas lindas que debían decirse y en el tiempo de calidad que debía obligarlos a tener. Sería difícil.

Por ahí de las ocho de la noche, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina con un plan ya hecho.

Spencer estaba ahí, inclinado para ver que había debajo del refrigerador y la chica lo miró extrañada.

−Creo que hay un trozo de queso añejo ahí− le explico Spencer, intentando mover el refrigerador para sacarlo. –Lo quiero para mi escultura de comida caducada.

Carly puso los ojos en blanco y le ordeno a su hermano que se diera un baño, para que ella pudiera preparar la primera fase de su plan con calma.

Al día siguiente, Carly estaba en sentada en el sofá, mirando su reloj de mano con nerviosismo.

−Todo saldrá bien… Todo tiene que salir bien− se decía a si misma. –Si no funciona, nada volverá a la normalidad y yo quedare marginada para siempre… ¡Buena forma de animarte a ti misma, Carly!

− ¡Carly!− exclamo Spencer saliendo de su habitación y mirando a su hermana, indignado. − ¿Por qué es que tengo que encerrarme en mi cuarto? ¡Mi escultura huele cada vez peor!

− ¡Por eso!− dijo Carly severamente. –Invite a Sam y a Freddie a desayunar y no pueden… eh… "convivir" si el departamento huele a la pila de basura que tienes ahí dentro.

Spencer hizo un puchero y se regreso a su cuarto, no sin antes taparse la nariz.

− ¡Ya llegue!− anuncio Sam mientras entraba por la puerta, como si esa fuera su casa. –Gracias por invitarme a desayunar. Mamá no pensaba preparar nada…

− ¿Por qué?

−Peleaba con el gato de nuevo− dijo Sam sin darle importancia y corrió hacia la cocina, pero al llegar ahí, arqueo las cejas. –Carly… ¿Qué es esto?

La mesita de la cocina estaba cubierta por un mantel blanquísimo y tenía tres velas apagadas en el centro. Carly siguió a su amiga a la cocina y se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

−Pues… pensé que merecíamos un desayuno elegante− mintió Carly y trato de dibujar una sonrisa.

Mientras Sam la seguía mirando con las cejas arqueadas, Carly sacó del horno una bandeja llena de pastelillos calientes y la puso en la mesa. Luego hizo lo mismo con un gran plato de asado y sacó del refrigerador una gran jarra de jugo de naranja.

−Wow− dijo Sam olfateando la comida. –Esto huele mucho mejor que la comida del viernes en la cafetería.

− ¿No era carne seca lo que sirvieron el viernes en la cafetería?− preguntó Carly extrañada.

− ¿Tienes algo en contra de esa carne?− pregunto Sam con seriedad y Carly se espanto.

−No, claro que no.

Tocaron a la puerta y Carly se encamino a abrir, bastante nerviosa. Ahora sí, era momento de poner el plan en marcha.

Freddie estaba en el umbral, demasiado peinado, con la camisa muy planchada y con un ramo de flores amarillas en la mano. Miraba a su vecina con una sonrisa de adoración en los labios.

− ¡Esto tiene que ser un sueño!− suspiro el chico.−Tengo que estar soñando…

− ¡Ay, que divertido, Freddie!− exclamo Carly invitándolo a pasar, pero luego rodo los ojos, fastidiada.

− ¡Te traje flores!− exclamo Freddie en cuanto hubo pisado el departamento. Le acerco el ramo a Carly, tan cerca de la cara que ella estornudo. − ¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

−Gracias− gruño Carly y le quito las flores con demasiada brusquedad. − ¿Por qué no vamos a la cocina?

Freddie la siguió, suspirando de vez en cuando, pero en cuanto entro a la cocina y vio a Sam sentada en la mesita, comiendo un pastelillo, su sonrisa se borro.

− ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Sam lo miró con sorpresa y luego hizo una extraña mueca, entre fastidiada pero a la vez divertida.

−No me dijiste que en nuestro desayuno elegante habría payasos, Carly. ¿Por qué no vas y te pones el disfraz, Benson?

Carly se puso en medio de ambos, pero no interfirió. Era la primera vez que sus dos amigos se veían frente a frente desde que había pedido el estúpido deseo y quería saber, a que exactamente se iba a enfrentar.

− ¿Por qué estas aquí, bruja?− gruño Freddie. − ¡Carly me invito a desayunar!

− ¡Carly me invito a mí a desayunar!

Ambos voltearon a ver a la chica, que se encogió en su lugar, nerviosa.

−Pues… bueno, pensé que podríamos desayunar los tres juntos− explico ella con un hilo de voz.

− ¿Dices que compre flores para nada?− preguntó Freddie con una mueca de tristeza.

− ¡Oh, que adorable!− espetó Sam con burla. − ¿Dónde las compraste? ¿En la tienda de "Artículos varios para personas desesperadas"?

Freddie la miró con furia y apretó los puños y Sam parecía igual de enojada por que el chico estuviera en la misma habitación que ella, solo que a ella no se le quitaba la sonrisa burlona de la cara.

− ¿Por qué no comemos?− preguntó Carly mirándolos de reojo.− ¡Hice unos pastelillos deliciosos!

−Si… Creo que ya no quedan de esos− comentó Sam, como quien no quiere la cosa y se sentó en la sillita.

Carly miró la bandeja donde había dejado sus pastelillos y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente vacía. Sam tenía unas cuantas migajas alrededor de la boca.

− ¡Sam! ¿Te comiste todos los pastelillos?

− ¡Te tardaste demasiado hablando con este adefesio!− exclamo Sam, indignada.

−Ni siquiera sabes que significa la palabra adefesio− comento Freddie cruzando los brazos.

−No, pero tampoco me importa. Como tú a Carly− dijo Sam con malicia.

− ¡Suficiente!− exclamo Freddie enojado y se encamino a la puerta. − ¡No permitiré que me sigas insultando! ¡Me voy!

Carly se apresuro a seguirlo. Freddie tenía que quedarse para que ella completara la primera fase de su plan. Tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa…

− ¡Quédate!− exclamo con desesperación.

− ¿Enserio quieres que me quede?− preguntó Freddie deteniéndose súbitamente y mirando a la chica con una sonrisa boba.

− ¡Diablos! ¡Se siente tu aire desesperado hasta la cocina!− exclamo Sam desde la mesa. Freddie volvió a gruñir y se encamino a la puerta otra vez.

− ¡Freddie!− grito Carly apurada. Si su amigo se iba, todo se echaría a perder. Tenía que pensar… ¿Cómo era que antes Freddie le hacía caso en todo? ¡Ah! Claro.− ¡Por favor, por mí!

Freddie se detuvo justo en el umbral de la puerta y se dio la vuelta, completamente resignado. Carly, contenta, lo jaló del brazo y lo condujo nuevamente a la cocina.

−Bueno, tal vez ya no tengamos pastelillos, pero aun nos queda el asado que prepare… Aun existe ese asado, ¿no, Sam?− preguntó Carly con severidad.

−Si, está ahí− dijo la rubia rodando los ojos y señalando hacia la bandeja que Carly había dejado en la mesita.

−Muy bien. ¡Ahora hay que desayunar!

Sam se acomodo en la silla que ya ocupaba, pero cuando Freddie iba a sentarse, justo frente a ella, arqueó las cejas.

−Carly, aquí solo hay dos sillas.

− ¿De verdad?− preguntó ella, fingiéndose extrañada y con un encendedor prendió las tres velas que había al centro de la mesa. –Seguramente Spencer está utilizando las demás para una escultura…

−Oh, siéntate.

− ¡No!− exclamo rápidamente Carly. –Eh… yo los invite, ustedes deben sentarse. Yo voy a ir a buscar una silla, ¿si? Mientras… ¿Por qué no disfrutan un poco de música?

Carly se sacó un control remoto del bolsillo y apuntó hacia el estéreo. Al instante, el sonido de una balada romántica inundo el departamento y la chica sonrió.

Freddie y Sam la miraron con las cejas arqueadas.

− ¿Qué es eso?− preguntó la rubia, casi vomitando por la miel que se sentía en la melodía.

−Se llama "Antes te odiaba y ahora te amo", es todo un éxito− comentó Carly y alzó las cejas. − ¿No les recuerda a algo?

−Para nada.

−No realmente.

Carly bajó los hombros, decepcionada y soltó un pequeño bufido.

−Voy por la silla− anunció y salió de la cocina, al llegar a la escalera vio un apagador y bajo un poco las luces. –Me voy a tardar mucho…

Freddie estaba apunto de preguntarle porque había bajado la luz, pero Carly ya había subido por las escaleras. Sam en cambio, no se había preocupado y ya se encontraba devorando el asado con una mano, mientras que con la otra se servía jugo de naranja.

Carly llegó a su habitación y enseguida se dirigió a su tocador. Rebusco en un cajón y sacó un par de CD´s, cuando se dio la vuelta para salir, encontró a Mitch, recostado en su cama.

− ¡Deja de aparecerte así!− gruño la chica y le lanzó una almohada.

−Vengo a ver como vas− dijo el hombrecito.

−Creo que bien− admitió Carly y sonrió. –Bueno, tenías razón. Se siguen odiando mutuamente y no son para nada amigos, pero… ¿Sabes? Creo que si lo voy a lograr. Prepare asado, pastelillos, puse música romántica, velas, baje las luces… ¡Es una cita perfecta! Incluso creo que para el final de la noche, ellos volverán a ser novios.

−Carly, creo que te estas equivocando…

− ¡No! ¡El asado siempre ha vuelto sensible a Sam!− replico la chica. –Cuando estábamos en quinto grado y Mitch Sanders le dijo "rubia agresiva", Sam solo le rompió un dedo, porque estaba demasiado ocupada comiendo el asado que había llevado de almuerzo.

− ¿Le rompió un dedo?

− ¡Solo uno!− exclamo Carly. –Y en caso de que la música no funcione, aquí llevo más. Son las canciones que escucha cualquier chica enamorada. Aunque no creo necesitarlos, probablemente, ahora ya se están declarando…

Mitch puso los ojos en blanco mientras la chica salía de su habitación. Carly bajó las escaleras, pero al llegar al último escalón, se detuvo porque unos fuertes gritos la sobresaltaron.

− ¡No! ¡Suéltame, Sam! ¡Basta!

− ¡Atrévete a repetir lo que me dijiste, Benson!

Freddie estaba tirado en el suelo boca a bajo mientras Sam le doblaba la pierna derecha y le estiraba el brazo izquierdo. Carly se quedo estática, con los ojos bien abiertos, completamente aterrada.

−Oh, si. Ya deben estarse declarando− dijo Mitch apareciendo a sus espaldas y se rió.

Carly no le hizo caso y furiosa, apago el estéreo, se dirigió a sus amigos y cruzo los brazos.

− ¡Sam! ¡Suéltalo, Sam! ¡Sam! ¡Sam!

Pero la chica seguía doblando la pierna de Freddie sin escuchar a su amiga. Carly frunció el seño y le jaló el rubio cabello.

− ¡Au! ¡Au!− exclamo Sam, soltando al chico de inmediato. − ¡Duele!

− ¡Creo que a él le dolió más!− exclamo Carly con indignación y ayudo a Freddie a ponerse de pie.

− ¡Agresión! ¡Agresión!− exclamo Freddie apuntando a Sam con el dedo y frotándose la pierna con una mueca de dolor. − ¡Eso fue una agresión, Puckett!

− ¿Por qué estabas golpeando a Freddie? ¡No se supone que deberías de golpearlo!− exclamo Carly con ligeras notas de histeria en la voz.

− ¡Me insulto!− exclamo Sam indignada.

− ¡Solo te dije que no te comieras todo el asado!− replico Freddie.

− ¡Ustedes dos…!− exclamo Carly con enojo. − ¡Son…! ¡Ustedes dos son tan…! ¡Oh, por todos los cielos, puse canciones lindas! ¿Por qué no se llevan mejor?

− ¿Pides que me lleve mejor con esta abominación?− preguntó Freddie con enojo, pero enseguida su expresión cambio a una de miedo al ver como Sam apretaba los puños.

− ¡Si, quiero que se lleven mejor!− dijo Carly mirándolos con furia. − ¡Los dos son mis amigos! ¿Por qué no pueden al menos intentarlo? ¡Puse canciones lindas!

Sam y Freddie estaban entre extrañados y enojados. Se notaba en sus caras, que no querían tener nada que ver el uno con el otro y que la actitud que estaba tomando su amiga, era bastante rara.

El silencio se vio interrumpido por Spencer, que salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina, sin mirarlos.

Sacó del refrigerador un trozo de pastel, un pedazo de carne seca y una botella de refresco. Cuando se disponía a volver, se dio cuenta de que tres adolescentes lo miraban con extrañeza.

−Es para mi escultura de comida caducada− explico Spencer encogiéndose de hombros.

−Oh, creí que lo que apestaba era el gato que había muerto en el muro− comentó Sam.

− ¡El gato no está muerto!− exclamo Carly apurada y golpeo el muro que había al lado del ascensor. Un maullido resonó dentro. − ¿Ves?

− ¿Y que están haciendo, jovencitos?− preguntó Spencer.

−Nos dirigíamos a Licuados Locos− dijo Carly rápidamente.

− ¿Eh?− preguntaron los otros dos a la vez.

− ¿Ah, si? ¿Los tres? ¿Por qué?− preguntó Spencer sin entender la razón por la cual, Carly quería dirigirse a un lugar con Sam y Freddie juntos.

− ¡Porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos!− exclamo Carly en tono amenazante que no daba lugar a replicas. − ¡Andando!

Sam y Freddie se miraron y luego se encogieron de hombros. Salieron detrás de Carly y dejaron a Spencer en el departamento. El chico se encogió de hombros y luego se dirigió a su cuarto, pero antes de entrar, probo la carne seca que tenía en la mano.

−Si, está caducada− se dijo a sí mismo y sonrió.

* * *

><p>Carly entro en el local de Licuados Locos y espero a que sus dos amigos al lado de la puerta. Ambos quisieron entrar al mismo tiempo y estaban forcejeando.<p>

− ¡Déjame pasar, pedazo de nerd!

− ¡Lo haría si te movieras, Puckett!

Carly puso los ojos en blanco. Si no hubiera pedido el estúpido deseo, Freddie se hubiera hecho aun lado para que Sam entrara primero, luego ella habría dicho "No te pedí que me dejaras entrar, Freddork" y él habría dicho "Lo se, pero quiero ser todo un caballero" y Sam habría contestado "Pues no lo estas logrando… ¡Tráeme un licuado!" y Freddie habría sonreído como bobo, le habría dado un corto beso en los labios y habría obedecido a su novia mientras ella sonreía sin que nadie más que Carly lo notara.

Si, tanto los conocía Carly.

− ¡Solo entren!− exclamo exasperada al ver que no dejaban de forcejear.

Luego de que Sam empujara a Freddie para poder pasar, los tres entraron al local y se sentaron en la mesa de siempre. Carly termino en medio de ambos y eso la fastidio.

−_Que raro−_ pensó. –_A mi me gustaba estar en medio antes._

− ¡T-Bo!− grito Sam y el chico que atendía el local llegó hasta su mesa. Traía en la mano un palito con muchos bollos insertados.

−Ya te dije que no me grites, Sam− dijo él mirando alrededor.−La gente puede pensar que no impongo respeto.

−Es porque no lo haces− dijo la rubia sonriendo.

– ¿Nos traes tres licuados, T-Bo?− preguntó Carly.

−Claro. ¿No quieren un bollo?− preguntó, mostrándoles el palito lleno de ellos.

− ¡Largo de aquí!− espetó Sam haciendo un gesto con la mano.

−Bien− dijo Carly después de un rato de silencio. − ¡Aquí estamos los tres! ¡Juntos! ¡Esperando nuestros licuados como buenos amigos!

Sam y Freddie arquearon las cejas otra vez y la miraron.

− ¿Qué diablos te sucede?− preguntó Sam.

−Si, ¿acaso te sientes mal?− preguntó Freddie con una ligera nota de preocupación, que obviamente, Sam noto.

− ¡Awww! ¡El tonto se preocupa por ti aunque sabe que jamás le harás caso, Carly!

Carly rodó los ojos mientras Freddie se encargaba de contestarle, pero luego reparo en algo. Sam no le había dicho a Freddie ningún apodo combinado con su nombre (ni Freddifer, Freddork, Freddalupe o alguno de esos).Y es que, Carly sabía (aunque Sam nunca se lo había dicho) que ella pasaba horas pensando en nuevos nombres para hacer enojar a el productor técnico… La usencia de esos nombres originales, era una prueba más de que no eran amigos.

− ¡Sam! ¡Piensa en un apodo para Freddie!− exclamo Carly apurada.

− ¿Qué?− dijo Freddie entre sorprendido e indignado.

− ¡Ah, eso es fácil!− exclamo Sam sonriendo. − ¿Qué tal "tonto"? ¿O "súper tonto"? ¿"Híper-nerd"? ¿"Súper mega ñoño"? ¿O que tal…?

−No, no− dijo Carly con impaciencia. − ¡Un apodo con su nombre! ¡Combina su nombre con un insulto!

− ¡Carly!− exclamo Freddie.

Sam soltó una carcajada mientras T-Bo les entregaba los tres licuados.

− ¡Eso jamás se me había ocurrido! Pero, vamos, Carly. Con el nombre Fredward ya tiene suficiente.

− ¿Quieren un bollo?− preguntó nuevamente T-Bo.

− ¡Vete!− exclamo Carly y se volvió hacia sus amigos.

− ¿Por qué estás intentando que Sam me insulte de más maneras de las que ya lo hace?

− ¡Porque quiero que se quieran!− exclamo Carly y su voz resonó por todo el local. Unos viejitos que pasaban a su lado dijeron "¡Oh, la juventud de ahora!". La chica suspiro hondo y miró a sus amigos de nuevo. –Escuchen… Se que no se llevan muy bien…

−Nada bien.

−Para nada.

−Pero, ustedes son mis mejores amigos y para mí sería muy, muy bueno que lo hicieran− dijo Carly. –Solo hay que hacer el intento, ¿si? Pasemos un tiempo juntos y…

− ¿Quieres que pase la tarde del domingo con este baboso?− preguntó Sam haciendo una mueca.

− ¡Solo levántense!− grito Carly en tono amenazante y sus amigos obedecieron sin replicas.

* * *

><p>Unas horas más tarde, en el departamento de los Shay, Spencer estaba paseando por la salita, con un teléfono pegado en la oreja y parecía bastante enojado.<p>

− ¡Noooo! ¿Cómo que no me pidió esto? ¡He estado trabajando por horas con basura! ¿Qué? ¿Y que se supone que haga con esto?

Spencer señalo una gran escultura que se exhibía al centro de la sala. Era una especie de rey, con corona y cetro, sentado sobre un bote de basura. Toda en sí, estaba hecha con desperdicios.

− ¡Pero…! ¡Usted dijo que una escultura hecha de comida caducada!− exclamo Spencer al teléfono. − ¿Qué? ¿Qué no dijo eso? ¿Qué quería solo un pato? ¡Pero…! ¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¡Me colgó!

Spencer lanzó el teléfono al piso y se dejo caer en el sofá. Justo en ese instante, Carly entro por la puerta. Traía la cara y la ropa llena de lodo y el cabello muy desordenado, cubierto por ramitas y pasto.

− ¿Qué te paso?− preguntó Spencer en cuanto la vio.

− ¡Soy una persona demasiado optimista y buena, eso me paso!− exclamo la chica con histeria y cerro la puerta con un gran golpe.

− ¿Qué? ¿Sam y Freddie no se llevan?

− ¿Llevarse? ¿Llevarse? ¡Hacen todo menos llevarse! ¡Son unos… unos…!

Carly paseo la vista por el departamento, como esperando encontrar un adjetivo lo suficientemente insultante para sus amigos.

− ¿Qué paso?

−Pues, fuimos a Licuados Locos y de ahí me los lleve al parque− comenzó a explicar Carly mientras daba vueltas por el departamento. –Y en todo el camino no hicieron otra cosa más que pelear… ¡Ah, pero no creas que peleaban de juego! ¡No! ¡Peleaban enserio! Y cuando llegamos, les propuse comprar un helado para aligerar el ambiente… ¿Sabes que paso?

−No− dijo Spencer algo asustado por los gritos de su hermana.

− ¡Sam le arrojo el helado a Freddie en el cabello! ¡Y luego pidió otro! ¡Y se lo arrojo de nuevo!− exclamo Carly. –Luego Freddie le dijo que no iba a permitir que lo tratara de esa manera… ¡Y ella tomo mi helado y se lo embarro en la camiseta!

− ¿Y cómo es que terminaste así?− preguntó el chico señalando la ropa y el cabello desordenado de su hermana.

−Pues, después de un rato de insultos, peleas y más insultos, decidí que era mejor ir a caminar. Cuando estábamos por la fuente, Freddie dijo que era un lugar muy lindo y Sam se rio y lo arrojo a la fuente− explico Carly y comenzó a quitarse las ramitas del cabello. –Luego, Freddie se sujeto de su brazo para poder salir, pero en vez de eso, jaló a Sam hacia dentro de la fuente y los dos comenzaron a pelear. Trate de interferir, pero termine dentro de la fuente también. Luego llegaron unos policías y nos sacaron de ahí.

− ¿Policías?

−Si, creo que iban a arrestarnos pero, al reconocer a Sam, corrieron fuera del parque− dijo Carly y se dejo caer en el sofá. − ¿Qué es lo que apesta?

−El rey de la basura− dijo Spencer apuntando hacia su escultura. –Un rey que no servirá de nada después de todo…

− ¡Ay!− exclamo Carly con la cabeza hundida en un cojín. − ¿Qué voy a hacer?

−Lo que aun no entiendo, es porque quieres que esos dos se lleven. Nunca lo han hecho…

− ¡Porque soy una buena persona, por eso!

−De acuerdo− dijo el chico, para evitar que Carly volviera a alterarse. –Hum… ¡Ya está! ¿Qué es lo que hace que dos personas se lleven?

−Pues, te aseguro que el asado, velas, licuados, helados y fuentes no− dijo Carly en tono deprimido.

− ¡Intereses en común, hermanita!− exclamo Spencer y se levantó del sofá entusiasmado. − ¡Los intereses en común unen al mundo! Lo único que debes hacer, es encontrar el interés común de Sam y Freddie.

Carly también se levantó del sofá, con una sonrisa en la cara.

− ¡Si! ¡Algo que hacer juntos! ¡Eso es! ¡Ellos pueden…!− la sonrisa de Carly se fue borrando poco a poco. –Bueno, Sam podría… No, Freddie tal vez… Ellos podrían hacer… Eh… Ellos… ¡Ay, por Dios! ¡Ellos no tienen intereses en común, Spencer!

−Bueno, pues más vale que lo encuentres− dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros. –Voy a dejar al rey del basurero a donde pertenece.

− ¿Lo vas a tirar a la basura?

−No, iré al museo y lo dejare afuera hasta que alguien se dé cuenta de la magnitud artística que hay en él.

−Si, que tengas suerte− dijo Carly mientras su hermano arrastraba la asquerosa escultura hasta el ascensor y desaparecía por ahí. Luego, se planto en medio de la sala y grito: − ¡Mitch!

El hombrecito apareció en la cocina con un hot-dog en la mano.

− ¿Tuviste un buen día?− preguntó él con una sonrisa.

− ¡Como si no lo supieras!− exclamo Carly enojada. − ¡Les hice una cita súper romántica y mira como termine! ¡Enlodada! ¡Mi ropa tiene lodo!

−Carly, debiste saber que en ellos no funcionaría nada como eso− dijo Mitch y mordió el hot-dog. –Tú misma te la pasas diciendo que son…

− ¡Raros, ya sé! ¿Y ahora qué hago? Hoy fue el primer día de la semana y no avance nada.

−Creo que Spencer ya te dio una idea.

−Pues, sí, pero… ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Ellos no tienen un interés en común, Mitch! Sam odia todo lo que a Freddie le gusta y viceversa. ¡Son raros, te lo dije!

−Ahí es donde te equivocas− dijo el hombrecito, bastante divertido ante la exasperación de Carly. –Ellos tienen… Bueno, tenían un interés en común antes de que pidieras el deseo. Había algo que les encantaba hacer juntos… ¿Ya captas?

Carly arqueó las cejas. ¿Algo que les gustaba hacer juntos? ¿A Sam y a Freddie? ¿Acaso el hot-dog de Mitch estaba en mal estado y lo hacía tener alucinaciones?

Pero luego, como un globo de agua lanzado de improviso, la respuesta llego a sus labios…

−ICarly… ¡ICarly! ¡Ellos hacían ICarly juntos y lo adoraban! ¡Fue por eso que comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos y luego a hacerse amigos! ¡ICarly! ¿Verdad?

Mitch acentuó su sonrisa y le dio otra mordida a su hot-dog.

−Un momento… ¿Quieres decir…? ¿Qué gracias a ICarly se enamoraron?− concluyo Carly sorprendida.

−Supongo que tendrás que averiguarlo− comentó el hombrecito.

−Eso hare− dijo ella y sonrió, al tener un nuevo plan en mente. –ICarly volverá a la red, Mitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Uuuuu... ¿que tal? ¿Les gusto? Es mi favorito hasta ahora jeje porque aqui se ve el "primer encuentro" entre Sam y Freddie y en como demuestran, que las cosas "típicas de novios" definitivamente no sirven con ellos ;)<strong>

**¡Reviews plis!**


	4. Primera Fase

**¡Hola! Siento mucho, mucho la tardanza. Entiendan, nueva escuela, nuevo horario...¿Ya había dicho eso? Pff... en fin. **

**Talvez sientan que en este capitulo no hay mucho Seddie, y tienen razón. Pero es un capitulo hiper necesario para ya avanzar a el punto central de la historia, así que bueno...**

**¿Ya vieron IDate Sam & Freddie? ¡Yo no! Aghhhh... Me muero por verla. En fin, aquí esta, lean.**

_**ICarly y todos sus personajes son de Dan Schineider (aunque si fueran mios, ya se hubiera estrenado IOMG en Latinoamerica)**_

* * *

><p>Carly no durmió esa noche.<p>

Hacía planes, anotaba cosas en una libreta, se paseaba por su habitación y de vez en cuando le daba una patada al piso.

Estaba tratando de trazar un plan lo suficientemente inteligente para que ICarly volviera a la red y así Sam y Freddie se volvieran amigos, se enamoraran y ella pudiera volver a su vida "normal".

Recordó todo lo que los había llevado a crear el web show: La broma de Sam hacia la señorita Briggs, el castigo que le dieron por salvar a su amiga, la petición de una cámara hacia Freddie, las bromas que habían hecho acerca de las bubis puntiagudas de la maestra, el grandioso error que los llevo a publicarlo en internet…

El problema era que las audiciones de talentos no eran por esa época del año.

−Maldición− masculló Carly y tachó los apuntes que llevaba en la libreta.

Su plan no debía tener ninguna falla, no si quería que la mayor razón de que sus amigos fueran pareja volviera a transmitirse en internet.

Y no es que le gustara mucho la idea de tener que escucharlos discutir y luego decirse cursilerías o de verlos de besarse y luego a Sam intentando golpearlo… No, no era eso.

Lo que pasaba es que quería su vida tal y como estaba… ¡Si tan solo hubiera deseado volver a los tiempos en los que nadie salía con nadie! ¡Ese si hubiera sido un buen deseo!

Al día siguiente, Carly llegó muy temprano a la escuela con el cabello algo desordenado y unas terribles ojeras, pero volvió a repasar su plan, con todo y los posibles errores que este podía llegar a tener.

− ¡Hola, Carly!− la saludó Freddie unos quince minutos después, deteniéndose en su casillero. Carly rodó los ojos. Nunca le había fastidiado que Freddie le hablara con esa voz de adoración… Hasta ese momento.

−Hola− dijo Carly y guardo rápidamente la libreta en la que había escrito todo su plan.

−Me siento muy mal por lo de ayer− dijo Freddie angustiado. –Yo no quería estropear el paseo, pero ya sabes… Sam comenzó a discutir y me lanzó dentro de la fuente, yo no…

−Nada habría pasado si no tuvieras la misma fuerza que una niñita de tres años.

Sam había llegado hasta ellos y miraba al chico con las cejas arqueadas. Llevaba en la mano un pastelito con crema batida encima.

− ¡Yo no tengo la fuerza de una niña de tres años!− mascullo Freddie volviéndose hacia la rubia.

−Tienes razón, tal vez a un bebé recién nacido si puedas ganarle− dijo Sam y torció una sonrisa.

− ¡Muy bien!− exclamo Carly y se puso en medio de ambos, deseando con todo su ser poder poner su plan en marcha.

−Me sorprende que alguien con tan poca clase sea tu amiga, Carly− dijo Freddie y alzó las cejas, complacido al ver que Sam enfurecía.

La chica se dedico a mirarlo por unos segundos, y luego, sin decir nada, le aplasto el pastelito en la cara.

− ¡Sam!− exclamo Carly espantada.

−Oh, en verdad no me agradas nada, Puckett− dijo Freddie con enojo en la voz y se alejo de ahí, limpiándose la crema batida de la cara.

− ¡Haz, el favor de dejar de arrojarle cosas en la cara!− le mando Carly con enojo.

− ¿A ti te molesta? ¡Yo estaba comiendo ese pastelito!− dijo Sam y soltó un gruñido. –Iré a dejar esto− y señalo su mochila.

Carly se recargo en su casillero, repasando el plan en su cabeza, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Sam se alejaba de ahí.

− ¿A dónde vas?

−A mi casillero− dijo Sam señalando el otro lado del pasillo.

−Pero, si tu casillero está justo aquí.

Sam miró el casillero que señalaba su amiga y arqueó las cejas.

−No, mi casillero está allá− dijo. –En medio de esos dos luchadores locos… ¡Eso me recuerda!

La chica abrió su mochila, sacó un bate de beisbol y lo sujeto con fuerza.

−Por si la cosa se pone fea.

Carly observo a su amiga alejarse, bastante confundida y algo noqueada. ¿Cómo es que Sam no estaba junto a ella?

−Todo tiene que ver con el deseo− dijo la voz de Mitch sobresaltando a la chica.

El hombrecito estaba a su lado, recargado en el casillero sin una muestra de preocupación en el rostro.

− ¿No lo ves? Sam nunca se mudo a este casillero porque el chico de aquí jamás acepto estar en medio de esos dos luchadores y Sam no pudo negociar con él porque…

−…Porque nunca hizo que Freddie dejara su casillero y ocupara el suyo− completo Carly poniendo los ojos en blanco. − ¡Es un casillero! ¿Cómo pudo eso contribuir a que se enamoraran?

Mitch se encogió de hombros y desapareció. Carly bufó mientras Sam regresaba hacia ella.

− ¿Cuánto tiempo dijimos que te daban de cárcel por golpear a alguien con un bate de beisbol?− preguntó la rubia torciendo la boca.

−No lo se− dijo Carly sin prestar atención. El timbre del inicio a clases, resonó por todo el edificio. − ¡Oh, será mejor que vayas al salón!

− ¿Por qué?− preguntó Sam mientras guardaba el bate en su mochila.

−Porque la gente normal entra a clases al sonar el timbre, Sam− dijo Carly rodando los ojos.

−Ah, si. A veces lo olvido. ¿No vienes?− preguntó su amiga al notar que Carly no la seguía.

−Eh… no, yo… Tengo que preguntarle algo a la señorita Briggs. Te alcanzo allá.

Sam se encogió de hombros y subió las escaleras de Ridgeway. Carly espero a que se perdiera de vista y luego abrió su mochila. De ella saco un montón de posters pequeños de color verde con letras purpuras, en los que se leía:

_¿TIENES ALGUN TALENTO LOCO Y DIFERENTE?_

_¿QUIERES MOSTRARSELO AL MUNDO?_

_ENTONCES, COMUNICATE CON LA SEÑORITA BRIGGS A LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO Y PREPARATE PARA QUE TU TALENTO SEA RECONOCIDO EN EL MUNDO ENTERO._

Carly sonrió y miro a su alrededor para confirmar que no había nadie, luego comenzó a tirar los posters, esparciéndolos por el piso. Pego algunos en las paredes y casilleros y luego salió al patio a hacer lo mismo. Unos diez minutos después, cuando hubo terminado, se dirigió a su salón con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

><p>− ¡Tenía que reventarla! ¡Era enorme!− decía Sam con una ligera risita, mientras mordía una manzana. –Mamá se volvió loca en cuanto lo hice, pero… ¡Ah, que va! Mi mamá ya está loca de todos modos.<p>

Carly solo la escuchaba a medias, pues estaba muy atenta a cualquier signo de locura en la escuela. Por fin, al bajar las escaleras, lo vio.

La señorita Briggs estaba pegada en la pared, acosada por un montón de alumnos que le gritaban y le hacían señas con la mano. Un poco desesperada, la maestra saco su altavoz y grito:

− ¡Por última vez, mocosos! ¡Yo no estoy buscando talentos locos!

− ¡Eso no es lo que dice aquí!− exclamo Gibby, blandiendo ante ella uno de los posters que Carly había tirado al suelo. − ¡Yo quiero que el mundo vea lo que puedo hacer!

− ¿Y que es eso que puedes hacer?

Gibby puso una cara de ofendido, como si estuvieran dudando de sus habilidades, luego se quito la camisa y comenzó a bailar frente a la maestra.

− ¿Lo ve? ¿Qué no le gusta? ¿Acaso no soy…?

− ¡Muévete!− gruño Briggs dándole un empujón e intento caminar por entre los estudiantes.

Ellos la siguieron y no la dejaron avanzar más. Blandían ante ella los posters y le cerraban el paso, gritando sus talentos.

− ¡Yo no busco talentos estúpidos!− gruño la maestra por el altavoz. − ¡SILENCIO!

Los estudiantes se callaron y Carly bajó las escaleras apresuradamente, con Sam corriendo tras ella mientras terminaba de morder su manzana.

− ¡Trompeta en saltador! ¡Arrojar leche por los ojos!− soltó Briggs con amargura. − ¡Esos no son talentos, son tonterías! ¡Deberían de concentrarse en sus deberes, en vez de perder el tiempo! ¡Ahora, váyanse de aquí antes de que…!

Un corazón de manzana le cayó en la cabeza.

− ¿Quién arrojo eso?

−Gibby− dijo Sam de inmediato y apunto al chico con el dedo.

− ¡Te vas con el director!− bramo Briggs antes de que el chico replicara y lo jalo de la oreja. − ¡Todos los demás, a sus salones!

El resto de los alumnos se esparció, murmurando insultos, algo deprimidos y bastante indignados por el comportamiento de la maestra. Carly, en cambio, sonreía.

−Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en el que la maestra Briggs me parecería más lunática de lo que ya es− comentó Sam, mientras seguía a Carly a su casillero.

− ¡Lo sé! ¡Es tan horrible que adultos como ella nos manden!− dijo Carly, con voz más alta de lo normal. − ¡Eso me enoja mucho!

Y fingió un resoplido mientras fruncía el seño.

− ¡Ya se! Vieja resentida…−murmuró Sam. − ¡Yo pagaría por ver a alguien arrojando leche por los ojos!

Freddie pasaba en ese momento por ahí y Carly se apresuró a seguir hablando.

− ¡Los chicos no perdemos el tiempo en tonterías! Sería fantástico que alguien hiciera algo fuera de lo común… ¡Esta equivocada!

− ¿Quién está equivocada?− preguntó Freddie acercándose un poco.

− ¡La señorita Briggs!− contesto Carly, contenta de haber logrado despertar el interés en su amigo.

− ¿Lo dices por lo de los chicos con talentos locos?− preguntó el chico. – ¡Tienes razón! Sería tan divertido que hubiera un lugar donde todos mostraran su locura…

Carly camino un poco y sonrió. Todo iba bien, todo iba perfecto. Había llegado la hora de culminar la primera fase de su plan.

−Pues, sí… Podría haber un lugar− comentó y se volteó para ver a sus amigos a la cara. –Sería fantástico hacer algo, ¿no? ¡Un lugar donde nadie nos dijera que hacer o como comportarnos!

− ¿Quieres ir a casa de mi tía Loretta?− preguntó Sam.

−No.

−Que bueno, yo tampoco. Siempre usa un perfume con olor a gato muerto… Aunque vale la pena, cocina unas alitas muy ricas.

− ¡No estoy hablando de la casa de una tía con olor a gato!− exclamo Carly con algo de impaciencia. − ¡Hablo de un espacio o algo así! ¡Donde no haya personas como la señorita Briggs! ¡Donde podamos expresarnos con libertad! Algo como… Como… ¡Algo como un programa!

Sam y Freddie intercambiaron una mirada con las cejas arqueadas y luego miraron a su amiga.

− ¿Un programa?− preguntó el chico.

− ¡Si! ¡En internet! ¡Donde podamos hacer lo que sea y cuando se nos antoje! ¡Un web-show!

Carly espero ansiosa la reacción de sus amigos. Freddie miró hacia el techo, como tratando de visualizar la idea y poco a poco comenzó a sonreír. Sam en cambio, arqueo las cejas.

− ¿Estas diciendo que debo trabajar?

−No si no quieres− dijo Carly rápidamente, contenta de que sus reacciones fueran muy parecidas a como habían sido en la realidad. –Puedes estar conmigo, serás mi acompañante.

−Si así no debo trabajar…− murmuró Sam y se encogió de hombros. –Me parece bien.

− ¡Si! ¡Y para el primero, hay que llamar a los chicos que tienen talentos extraños! ¡Los pueden mostrar en el programa!

−Genial− dijo Freddie sonriendo. – ¿Y como lo llamaremos? Podría ser… No se, estaba pensando…

−Por primera vez en tu vida− comentó Sam.

− ¿Qué tal si se llama…?

− ¡"Pollo y alitas punto com"!− exclamo Sam dando unos saltitos. Se detuvo cuando vio que la miraban con las cejas arqueadas. − ¿Qué? ¡Yo entraría a una página así!

−Estaba pensando en algo como "ICarly"− dijo Freddie tímidamente. –Ya saben, "I" por internet… Carly, por ti…

Carly ensancho su sonrisa al escuchar el nombre de su tan amado programa y asintió con la cabeza. Sam sonrió.

− ¡Vaya, al tonto se le ocurrió un buen nombre!− comentó y le dio una palmada a Freddie en el hombro.

−Y, bueno no sé… Si van a hacer un web-show necesitaran a alguien, ¿no?− preguntó Freddie, como quien no quiere la cosa. –Alguien, ya saben… Que maneje las cámaras, luces, audio… Todo eso, algo como…

− ¡Un productor técnico!− exclamo Carly contenta. –Si, necesitaríamos algo así.

−Ah, yo lo decía porque… Bueno, ya saben. Podría ser alguien a quien conozcan… Alguien que sepa manejar todo eso y…

− ¡Awwww, se muere por ser el técnico!− dijo Sam con burla. Freddie gruño palabras incomprensibles.

− ¡Sería genial!− dijo Carly, casi saltando de la emoción. –Pero, tendríamos que hacerlo hoy.

− ¿Hoy?− preguntaron sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

− ¡Si, hoy!− dijo Carly, sin dar lugar a replicas. –Entre más pronto mejor. Le diré a Spencer que nos deje utilizar el tercer piso del departamento como foro; Sam, encárgate de avisarle a los chicos con talentos locos lo que vamos a hacer; Freddie, consigue todo el equipo que puedas; mientras yo voy a preparar lo que haremos ahí.

− ¿Ya tenías todo estoy pensado?− preguntó Sam suspicazmente.

− ¿Cómo crees? ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir!− mintió Carly apurada. − ¡Ahora, andando!

* * *

><p>Carly entro al departamento apresuradamente y dejo su mochila en el piso.<p>

− ¡Spencer!

Su hermano salió de su cuarto con una bata de baño puesta.

− ¿Qué pasa?

− ¿Puedo usar el tercer piso como foro para un programa, verdad? ¡Ay, que lindo! ¡En un rato llegara Sam con varias personas y Freddie con algún equipo! ¡Diles que estoy arriba! ¡Gracias!

Carly no se detuvo a ver la cara de sorpresa de su hermano. Subió las escaleras de tres en tres y llego al tercer piso.

Todo estaba un poco desordenado y más sucio de cómo lo recordaba. No había ninguna pantalla, ni un auto con colores estrafalarios, ni cámaras, ni algún martillo incrustado en la pared. Pero, Carly pensó que así era justo como se veía antes de que ICarly existiera, así que todo iba bien.

−Todo va bien, todo va bien…−se repetía a si misma mientras daba vueltas por el cuarto e intentaba arreglar un poco las cosas.

Era necesario hacer todo ese mismo día porque, después de todo, solo tenía una semana para que sus dos amigos volvieran a enamorarse. Era algo apresurado, pero pensaba que ya estaba por lograrlo.

Por lo menos, Sam y Freddie habían aceptado trabajar juntos.

− ¡Llegue!− exclamo Freddie entrando por la puerta con dificultad. Traía consigo un montón de equipo de audio y video. Carly se apresuro a ayudarlo.

Entre los dos lograron conectar las cámaras y la laptop del chico. Aun faltaban, pensó Carly, la pantalla y el control que tanto le gustaba, pero es que todo había sido demasiado rápido y Freddie no había tenido tiempo de hacerlos.

Más, si todo salía como se suponía que tenía que salir, volvería a ver esos objetos muy pronto.

Sam llegó a los pocos minutos por el ascensor y se dirigió a Carly, que en ese momento acomodaba el tripie de la cámara B.

−Ya traje a todos los chicos, les dije que es lo que van a hacer, repase una vez más el libreto y también me comí el pedazo de jamón que quedaba en tu refrigerador… ¿Algo más?

−No, creo que es todo− dijo Carly complacida. − ¿Te comiste todo el jamón?

−Me pusiste a hacer demasiadas cosas− se justifico Sam. –No iba a hacerlas con el estomago vacio.

Mientras Carly seguía arreglando el tripie, Sam se acerco a Freddie que tecleaba varias cosas en su laptop.

− ¿Te ayudo?

−Si, ¿podrías conectar el cable A en la entrada USB para poder encender el…?

− ¡Ups! ¡Me canse de oírte!− exclamo Sam y se dirigió al otro lado del cuarto. Freddie la miró con el seño fruncido.

Carly en cambio, sonrió, pues aunque sus amigos seguían lanzándose comentarios sarcásticos y gruñendo a cada rato… Estaban pasando tiempo juntos sin siquiera pensarlo.

_El poder de ICarly_ no pudo evitar pensar.

Cerca de media hora después, ya tenían todo preparado.

Carly estaba, incluso más nerviosa, que cuando había hecho el primer episodio de ICarly en la vida real. Ahora no solo lo hacía por querer demostrarle a todos los adultos que los chicos podían hacer cosas geniales, ahora estaba en juego la vida amorosa de sus amigos y más importante aun, su vida como la conocía.

−En cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…

Freddie hizo una señal con su mano y la apunto la cámara hacia las dos chicas.

− ¡Hola, gente que nos ve!

− ¡Si le diste click aquí es porque debes estar sumamente aburrido!

− ¡Pero eso es bueno porque acabas de entrar a la primera transmisión en vivo del programa que llamaremos "ICarly"! ¡Yo soy Carly!

− ¡Yo soy Sam!

− ¡Ella es Sam!

− ¡Y ella es Carly!

Y todo paso justo como se suponía que tenía que pasar. De hecho, salvo por algunas pequeñas diferencias, todo fue igual al verdadero primer programa de ICarly que habían transmitido en la red.

−Antes de irnos, queremos decirles algo.

−Si les gusto el show, díganselo a todo el mundo.

− ¡A todo el mundo! ¿Oyeron?

−Estaremos aquí cada semana.

− ¡Haciendo cosas divertidas y tontas!

− ¡Así que corran la voz!

− ¡Háganlo o morirán aplastados por un dinosaurio rosa!

− ¡Sam!

− ¡Y estamos fuera!− anuncio Freddie mientras apagaba la cámara.

Carly y Sam pegaron un gritito y luego se abrazaron. Freddie se les unió en cuanto hubo dejado la cámara en su carrito y Carly intentó quitarse de en medio para que sus dos amigos se abrazaran sin interrupciones, pero no pudo hacerlo.

− ¡Esto fue genial!− exclamo el chico cuando rompieron el abrazo. − ¡Estuvieron geniales!

− ¡Fue increíble!− admitió Sam con una ancha sonrisa. –Tuviste una gran idea, Carls.

La chica sonrió y les indico que bajaran para poder tomar un bocadillo y descansar un poco de la ocupada tarde que los había obligado a tener.

Ya abajo, los tres se sentaron en la mesita de la cocina y comieron un plato de fruta con yogurt que Spencer había dejado afuera.

−… y cuando el chico arrojo leche por los ojos− se reía Sam. − ¡Fue loco!

−Nada como la cabra− dijo Freddie sonriendo. –Fue lo mejor.

−Creo que se parecía un poco a ti, Freddork.

Carly casi escupe la fruta que tenía en la boca. ¡Sam había combinado el nombre de Freddie con un insulto! ¿Pensaba que todo iba bien? ¿Qué iba perfecto? ¡Iba más que eso! Ahora, Carly estaba segura que Sam le había tomado un poco, al menos un poco de aprecio al chico.

−Como sea− dijo Freddie poniendo los ojos en blanco ante el nuevo apodo que le había otorgado la chica. –Será mejor que vaya a casa o mamá enloquecerá.

− ¿Hablas de la señora lunática que la otra vez te llevo una pomada para curar las heridas hechas con papel a la escuela? Si, será mejor que corras− se burlo Sam.

Freddie volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, pero Carly habría jurado que su boca se curveaba en una ligera y casi invisible sonrisa.

−Nos vemos mañana.

Y ese "nos vemos mañana" fue como un trago de esperanza para Carly, pues sabía que a partir de ese día, Freddie no se separaría de ellas y los tres volverían a ser amigos.

−Yo también me voy− dijo Sam cuando Freddie ya se había ido. –Mamá acaba de romper con su último novio y seguro que va a desahogarse rompiendo su auto con un bate de beisbol.

−Será mejor que te apures si quieres detenerla− dijo Carly preocupada.

−No quiero detenerla− dijo Sam como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. –Quiero ayudar. Adiós, Carls.

La chica salió por el ascensor y Carly se dirigió a su cuarto con una gran y ancha sonrisa en la cara.

− ¿Estas contenta?

Mitch estaba recostado en su cama, con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza y sonreía.

− ¿Contenta? ¿No viste todo lo que paso? ¡ICarly volvió! ¡Y ellos dos...! Bueno, no se mataron y no me pareció que tuvieran ganas de hacerlo. Por un momento incluso sentí que todo había vuelto a la normalidad…

−Carly, es importante que no te desvíes de tu misión− le dijo el hombrecito seriamente. –Tienes que hacer que Sam y Freddie se enamoren de nuevo. Nada más.

− ¡Ya se, ya se! Pero… bueno, es que eh estado pensando…

−Oh, oh. No me gusta ese tonito− dijo Mitch con preocupación.

− ¿Qué pasa si no hago que se enamoren de nuevo?− preguntó Carly. − ¿Y si solo intento que los tres volvamos a ser amigos y ya?

− ¡Las consecuencias inesperadas, niña! ¿Qué no aprendes nada? Aceptaste la misión, Carly. Tienes que hacer que se enamoren en una semana o si no…

−Nada volverá a la normalidad, lo se− refunfuño Carly y se sentó con los brazos cruzados en su sofá. –Es solo que… ¡No tienes idea de cómo me gusta todo tal y cual es ahora! Cuando solo éramos los tres, no Carly y Seddie.

−Estamos llegando al fondo del problema− comentó Mitch mirándola con suspicacia. –Así que lo que te molesta de que sean pareja, es que se olviden de ti.

− ¡Claro que no!− dijo Carly de forma testaruda. –Solo digo que es cansado que tus dos mejores amigos se vuelvan novios, es todo.

Mitch negó con la cabeza, resignado y se acerco a ella.

−Bueno, ahora… ¿Cuál es la siguiente fase de tu plan?

− ¿Disculpa?

−Si, supongo que tienes un plan aparte de ICarly, ¿no?

−Pues… No, es decir… ¡Tu dijiste que gracias a el programa se habían enamorado!− dijo Carly repentinamente alarmada.

−Creo que te estas olvidando de algo. ICarly se transmite semanalmente y tu solo tienes…

− ¡Una semana!− se apuro Carly y se levanto de un salto. − ¡Diablos! ¡Solo tengo una semana para hacer que vuelvan a ser novios! ICarly no podrá ayudarme más…Pero, entonces… ¿Qué hago? ¡Es el único interés en común que tienen! ¿Qué voy a hacer?

− ¿Yo que se? ¡Fue una relación que se desarrollo bajo tus narices, Carly!

− ¡Bajo mis narices no se desarrollo nada!− exclamo Carly, algo histérica. –Un día estaban matándose el uno al otro y de repente… ¡Bam! ¡Se hacen novios! ¡Así como así!

−Tuvo que haber varias cosas que…

− ¡Si las hubo, nunca me las dijeron!− exclamo la chica y en su voz se pudo notar algo de resentimiento. − ¡No se ni siquiera cuando comenzaron a gustarse! ¡Ellos nunca me contaron nada, Mitch! ¡Nada! La única vez que supe algo fue porque Sam estaba ebria con gas de la risa y… y…

Carly se calló de repente y miró al infinito, con los ojos brillándole por la emoción.

−…Y me dijo que Freddie y ella se habían besado.

Mitch sonrió complacido y volvió a sentarse en la cama, mientras Carly comenzaba a dar vueltas por la habitación.

− ¡Eso fue! ¡Ahí fue donde comenzó! ¡Ellos se besaron, Mitch! ¡Se dieron su primer beso! ¡Fue ahí donde empezó todo! ¡Por ahí tengo que empezar! ¡Debo hacer que compartan su primer beso!

−Creo que tenemos una ganadora.

El hombrecito sonrió y con un chasquido de dedos, desapareció del cuarto de Carly.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Chan, chan, chan! Ahora, si sintieron poco Seddie en este capitulo, juro que en el proximo habrá más ;) Pero, al menos ya Carly logro que trabajaran juntos, no? Y ese fue el comienzo de todo, pienso yo.<strong>

**¡NADA COMO SUS REVIEWS! Perdon, perdon, perdon por no responder la mayoría, pero me encantan, todos y cada uno de ellos. ¡PLIS, PLIS! ¡DEJEN REVIEWS PARA SABER! **

**¡Reviews plis!**


	5. Un Pequeño Detalle

**¡Hola! No pueden negar que esto estuvo rapido comparado con otros capitulo, ¿no? XD En fin... ¡No me maten! XD se ke kerran matarme al final de este capitulo, pero no lo hagan porke si no no podré terminar el fic y enserio, enserio kiero terminarlo!**

**Bueno, batalle mucho con este capitulo, más ke nada para acomodar bien las ideas, pero quede conforme con el resultado =D ¡Espero tambien les guste a ustedes!**

_**ICarly y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al genio cruel de Dan Schineider que acabo con Kenan y Kel, el Show de Amanda, Zoey 101 y muchas otras geniales series =(**_

* * *

><p>Carly bajo las escaleras con el seño fruncido y murmurando cosas incomprensibles. Al llegar al primer piso se dio cuenta de que Spencer cortaba un pedazo grande de madera con una sierra, esparciendo astillas por todo el departamento.<p>

− ¡Spencer! ¡Oye, Spencer! ¡SPENCER!

Su hermano apago la sierra y la miró extrañado.

− ¿Qué?

− ¡Son casi las once! ¿Por qué tienes que hacer tanto ruido? ¡Algunas personas intentan dormir!

− ¿Y se puede saber porque tu aun no lo intentas?− preguntó Spencer al darse cuenta que su hermanita no tenía puesta la pijama.

−Estoy ocupada.

− ¿En qué?

−En cosas.

− ¿Qué cosas?

− ¡Solo cosas!

Spencer se encogió de hombros y volvió a encender la sierra. Carly terminó de bajar las escaleras, se dirigió al enchufe que había en la pared y desconecto el aparato.

− ¡Ñaaaa! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

− ¿Y porque tienes que hacer esto tan tarde?− preguntó Carly cruzando los brazos.

− ¡Estoy deprimido!− exclamo Spencer dejándose caer en el sofá. –Creo que tiraron mi escultura de comida caducada a la basura.

− ¡No!− dijo Carly con sarcasmo.

− ¡Si! Y ahora nadie creerá que la basura también puede ser arte… ¿Cómo es que este mundo puede vivir así?

−Solo vete a la cama y cuenta ovejitas− le mando Carly, ayudándolo a levantarse. –Mañana podrás seguir desahogándote con la sierra.

− ¡Pero no me gustan las ovejas, Carly!

Spencer se dejo guiar a regañadientes hasta su cuarto y Carly se apresuro a volver al suyo. Se recostó en la cama y volvió a abrir la libreta que tanto había usado esos días.

Estaba trazando la siguiente fase del plan: El primer beso de Sam y Freddie.

Carly no estaba muy segura de cómo había sucedido todo y solo contaba con las escasas platicas de Freddie y las palabras incomprensibles que Sam le había dicho al estar ebria con el gas de la risa que el dentista le había puesto hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Definitivamente, tenía mucho que hacer.

* * *

><p>Abrió su casillero, tal vez con más brusquedad de la necesaria, y sacó de ahí un pequeño espejo. Soltó un quejido al darse cuenta de que otra vez tenía unas grandes ojeras alrededor de los ojos y el cabello algo desordenado.<p>

Carly puso dentro sus libros y su espejo y en cambio saco un peine y comenzó a pasárselo por el cabello. En ese momento, Freddie llegó hasta ella luciendo en la cara esa sonrisa de adoración que tanto estaba irritándola.

−Hola− le dijo y soltó un pequeño suspiro. − ¿Entraste a ICarly en la noche?

− ¿Qué? ¡Ah! No, la verdad no− contesto ella. Casi se había olvidado que el programa ya existía.

− ¡Hubo un montón de comentarios! Saliendo de la escuela te los muestro. ¿Sabes? Tuviste una grandiosa idea, Carly. Pienso que el programa puede llegar a ser exitoso… Fácil lo verán unas mil personas.

− ¿Mil?− preguntó Carly con una risita. − ¿Estás jugando? ¡ICarly será visto por miles y miles de…! Es decir, si. Tal vez lleguemos a unas mil.

Freddie le sonrió y se puso a jugar con su PeraPod. Carly se mordió el labio… Ya era hora de comenzar.

− ¿Sabes qué película vi ayer, Freddie? "El Primer Beso"− comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa y guardo su peine en el casillero.

− ¿Enserio?− preguntó Freddie aun concentrado en su PeraPod. –Escuche que es mala y sin sentido.

−Si, es mala y sin sentido− acepto la chica. –Pero… ¿Sabes? Me hizo recordar mi primer beso, fue… ¿Con quién fue el tuyo?

Freddie levanto la cabeza extrañado y alzó una ceja.

− ¿Eh?

− ¡Si! ¿Con quién tuviste tu primer beso?− preguntó Carly con impaciencia.

−No voy a decirte eso− dijo Freddie torciendo una ligera sonrisa. − ¿Por qué debería?

− ¡Porque soy tu amiga, y como tu eres mi amigo, debes responder a todas las preguntas que yo te haga! ¡Por eso!

En ese momento llegó Sam, con la mochila colgada sobre el hombro. Saludó con un "Hola, Carls" a Carly y a Freddie con un golpe en el hombro.

− ¡Auch!− se quejo el chico. − ¿Por qué la agresión?

−Porque tienes cara de tonto− dijo Sam, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

−Como sea, ¿tu si viste los comentarios que pusieron en ICarly?

−No. Ya no tengo computadora en casa.

− ¿Por qué?− preguntó Carly extrañada.

−El nuevo novio de mi mamá la robo− explico Sam encogiéndose de hombros.

−Espera…− dijo Carly. –Ayer dijiste que tu madre iba a destruir el auto de su último novio.

−Si, ¿y?

− ¿Cómo pudo tu madre haber terminado con un chico, destruir su auto, luego salir con otro chico y que este robara su computadora en una sola noche?

−No tiene buena suerte− dijo Sam sin darle importancia. –Entonces, ¿Mucha gente vio ICarly?

−Si, le estaba diciendo a Carly que tal vez, si tenemos suerte, lleguemos a unas mil personas…

− ¿Con quien fue tu primer beso, Sam?− los interrumpió Carly. Ahora, aunque le doliera mucho admitirlo, no era hora de hablar de su tan amado programa.

− ¿Eh?

− ¿Qué ahora todo el mundo amaneció sordo o qué?− ironizo Carly con bastante impaciencia. –Te pregunte con quien fue tu primer beso.

− ¿Y para que quieres saber?− pregunto la rubia, arqueando las cejas.

−Carly vio ayer la película de "El primer beso"− dijo Freddie con una risita.

− ¡No inventes! ¿Viste esa boba película?− preguntó Sam con burla. –Definitivamente el pago por evento se desperdicia contigo, amiga.

Freddie y Sam compartieron una ligera carcajada y Carly, en lugar de poner los ojos en blanco como haría antes, se alegro.

−Si, bueno… ¡No me han contestado! ¿Con quién fue su primer beso?

El celular de Freddie sonó en ese momento y el chico leyó el mensaje que había recibido.

− ¿Qué pasa? ¿Olvidaste tus calzones antibacteriales y mami está esperando en la puerta para dártelos?− preguntó Sam torciendo una sonrisa.

−Ja, ja− dijo Freddie con sarcasmo. –Es del club de audio y video. Tienen una falla con las cámaras y debo ir a repararlas… ¿Las veo en el almuerzo?

Carly asintió con la cabeza bastante entusiasmada. La verdad es que aun le sorprendía el hecho de que gracias al primer episodio de ICarly, ellos tres hubieran pasado a ser… Pues… _Ellos tres._

¡Y pensar que jamás le había dado tanta importancia!

− ¡Que te diviertas en el ñoño-club!− exclamo Sam cuando Freddie se alejaba.

Carly estuvo segura de percibir un ligero brillo en la mirada de su amiga.

−Hay que ir al salón de cómputo para leer los mensajes que dejaron en ICarly− dijo Sam comenzando a caminar.

−Pero, hoy no nos toca en ese salón. La puerta está cerrada con llave.

− ¿Y eso que? Traigo pasadores en el cabello.

−No vas a abrir el salón de cómputo con pasadores para el cabello. Es ilegal, ya lo hablamos− le dijo Carly tomándola del brazo y obligándola a detenerse. –Además, aun no me has respondido, Sam.

−Esa película tiene que ser demasiado mala si te dejo así de traumada.

−Yo no estoy traumada− dijo Carly cruzándose de brazos. –Solo tengo curiosidad…

−Bien, ¿con quién fue el tuyo?

− ¿Qué importa? ¡Sabía a ensalada de patatas!− se desespero Carly.− ¿Con quién fue el tuyo?

Sam suspiro resignada, al darse cuenta que su amiga no dejaría el tema en un buen rato.

−Fue en un concierto de Cuttle Fish, ¿de acuerdo? En un baño portátil.

Carly sonrió. Sabía que su mejor amiga estaba mintiendo… Y eso quería decir que todo iba de acuerdo al plan que la había hecho desvelarse.

−Oh, vaya… Muy romántico− comentó Carly sin quitar su sonrisa. –Pero, me alegra saber sobre tu primer beso, ¿sabes? No como Freddie…

− ¿Eh?

−Si, bueno… Es que hace unos momentos, antes de que llegaras, Freddie y yo charlábamos sobre eso y… Bueno, pues…

− ¡Escúpelo!

Carly se fijó en que nadie les estuviera prestando atención y se alejo un poco de su amiga.

La noche anterior, le había parecido una buena idea lo que había pensando, pero ahora no estaba tan segura de eso. ¡Pero tenía que hacerlo! Ahora ICarly no podría ayudar a que sus amigos se besaran… Ella debía hacerlo sola.

Más, no se sentía nada bien por hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

−Freddie me dijo que nunca ha besado a nadie− dijo Carly, en voz baja y atropellada, como si así terminara más rápido con ese asunto.

− ¿Eh?− repitió Sam, con los ojos como platos y la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa.− ¿Qué cosa…? ¿Estás diciendo…? ¿Freddifer nunca ha besado a nadie?

La expresión de sorpresa se borro de la cara de Sam cuando Carly asintió con la cabeza, y la sustituyo una sonrisa maléfica y un extraño brillo en los ojos que destellaban de emoción.

−Esto es… ¡Wow, es increíble! ¡Ja, pobre tonto! ¿Cómo es que no ha besado a nadie? ¡Tenemos diecisiete años, por todos los cielos! ¡Oh, cuando todos se enteren…!

− ¡No!− exclamo Carly rápidamente. –No puedes decirle a nadie lo que te he dicho, Sam.

− ¿Qué? ¡Carly! ¡Es una noticia de momento! ¡La gente tiene derecho a conocer a los inadaptados de este planeta! ¿Cómo puedes negarle ese tipo de información al mundo?

− ¡Es enserio!− dijo Carly, conteniendo la risa, pues su amiga parecía una niña a la cual le negaban un juguete nuevo. –Eso es algo personal y nadie debe saberlo.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco.

−Así que, Samantha Puckett, quiero que me jures que no le dirás a nadie que yo te dije que Freddie no ha besado a nadie− sentenció Carly y sin que su amiga la viera, cruzó los dedos para que todo saliera según lo planeado.

−Bien, lo juro− bufó Sam y volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

−Genial. Ahora, vayamos a clase.

Sam camino hacia las escaleras con el seño ligeramente fruncido, pero luego, como si una magnífica idea hubiese cruzado repentinamente por su cabeza, sonrió con malicia. Carly la vio y también sonrió pues sabía exactamente cuál era la idea que se le había ocurrido a su mejor amiga.

* * *

><p>Spencer estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, bastante deprimido.<p>

Tenía en la mano el trozo de madera que había estado esculpiendo la noche anterior y lo acariciaba como si fuera un peluche.

−Lo sé, lo sé, Señor Astillita− le decía. − ¿Cómo es posible que nadie aprecie una escultura hecha con basura? ¡El mundo está loco! ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres un abrazo?

Con una sonrisa, abrazó al pedazo de madera. Unos segundos después, tocaron a la puerta y Spencer se levanto de un saltó, dejando caer al Señor Astillita al piso.

−Hola, estoy buscando a Spencer Shay− dijo un hombre en cuanto Spencer abrió la puerta.

−Lo está viendo.

− ¡Ah! ¡Es un placer, señor Shay! Me llamo Davis Wence.

Se trataba de un hombre flacucho, calvo y con lentes. Sacó del bolsillo de su elegante traje una tarjeta en la que relucía su nombre.

−Soy coleccionista de arte. Hace unos días, estaba paseando por el museo de Seattle, cuando me fije en un inusual montón de desperdicios que estaba afuera… ¿Le es familiar esto?

Le mostro una fotografía de su escultura "El rey de la basura". Spencer lloriqueo un poco.

− ¡Ay! ¡Creí que ya la habían tirado!

− ¿Tirado? ¡Pero, si es una obra maestra! ¡Es increíble! No tiene idea de las emociones que me hizo sentir…− el hombre miró la fotografía, como extasiado. –Esa mirada, esa corona... ¡Es justo lo que estoy buscando, señor!

− ¿Perdón?

−Verá, desde hace mucho que estoy en busca de nuevos talentos para promocionar− explico el hombre, entrando al departamento sin que lo invitaran. –Y al ver esa escultura… ¡Oh! ¡Nunca había visto que nadie usara los desperdicios de una forma tan gloriosa!

−Aguarde, ¿Cómo supo que la escultura era mía?

−Por la gran placa dorada que decía "Una escultura de Spencer Shay".

− ¿Y cómo supo donde encontrarme?

−Los del museo me lo dijeron. Al parecer, guardan las direcciones de las personas con orden de restricción.

− ¡Ah, si!− exclamo Spencer golpeándose la frente. –Siempre olvido esa orden.

−Bien, bien… ¿Le parece si hablamos de negocios, señor Shay?

El hombre se sentó en el sofá y sin querer piso a el Señor Astillita. Spencer ahogo un grito.

− ¡Tenga cuidado con ese trozo de madera, señor!

* * *

><p>− ¡Y está chica dice que ICarly es lo mejor que ha visto en todo internet!− decía Freddie, leyendo comentarios en su PeraPod. − ¡Incluso mejor que los videos de los animales que tocan música!<p>

Carly termino de guardar los libros en su casillero y sonrió. Estaba segura que Sam y Freddie habían quedado muy entusiasmados con el programa, y la verdad es que ella también.

Si tan solo todo pudiera quedarse así…

Ella y Freddie acaban de salir de una clase que no compartían con Sam. Todo el camino del salón a su casillero, Carly había estado escuchando los comentarios que leía Freddie con respecto al programa.

− ¿Sabes que haremos para el próximo?− preguntó Freddie guardando su aparato.

− ¿Por qué? ¿Se te ocurrió algo?

−Bueno, estaba pensando− dijo Freddie y torció una sonrisa. − ¿Qué tal si hacemos una obra romántica? Ya sabes, tu y yo como actores y…

− ¡No!− dijo Carly de inmediato, y lejos de sonreír entre divertida y enternecida como lo hacía antes, frunció el seño.

Nunca le había molestado tanto que Freddie se comportara de esa manera con ella… De hecho, nunca le había molestado. Punto. Antes era le era agradable tener a alguien preocupándose por ella todo el tiempo, algo así como un admirador. Pero ahora se sentía como si…

Como si estuvieran traicionando a Sam. A eso se sentía.

− ¡Oye, Benson!− exclamo uno de los jugadores del equipo de futbol que pasaba por ahí junto con sus amigos. − ¿Sabes lo que habrá mañana para almorzar?

−No− contesto el chico, confundido.

− ¡_Besos_ de nuez! Ya sabes, esos ricos postres con crema batida. Los que cuando se comen, se siente como si _besaras _a alguien….

Luego se rió con sus amigos y siguió caminando.

− ¿Qué fue eso?− preguntó Freddie sin entender.

−Oh, pues… Tal vez él ame los besos de nuez− le dijo Carly fingiendo inocencia.

− ¡Oye, Freddie!− exclamaron varias chicas, con risitas tontas, pasando junto a ellos. –Mi amiga Britanny quería salir al cine contigo mañana por la noche, pero… Bueno, Britanny, creo que eso no será posible ahora, ¿verdad?

−No claro que no− se rió otra chica. –Ya sabes, yo busco a alguien con un poco más de _experiencia._

Las chicas volvieron a soltar risitas molestas y siguieron caminando. Freddie arqueó las cejas.

Todos los chicos que iban saliendo de sus clases, lo miraban de reojo, cuchicheaban a sus espaldas o lo comenzaban a señalar con el dedo. Lo más atrevidos, incluso le lanzaron besos… ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

− ¿Tienes idea de que está pasando aquí?− le preguntó a Carly, que tenía cara de sentirse completamente culpable.

−No, para nada− mintió, tratando de recomponer su rostro.

Sam bajaba en ese momento por las escaleras, con el altavoz de la señorita Briggs en una mano. Llegó hasta ellos, ignorando al montón de chicos que miraban burlonamente a Freddie y dijo:

−Ya vi los comentarios de ICarly. ¡Están locos! ¡Loquísimos!

− ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Te dije que el salón de cómputo estaba cerrado y que no puedes seguir abriendo puertas con pasadores para el cabello.

−Es por eso que rompí la cerradura con el martillo que traigo en la mochila− explico Sam encogiéndose de hombros.

− ¿Y qué haces con el altavoz de la maestra Briggs?− preguntó Freddie, mientras que unos chicos le lanzaban besos.

−Estaba en el escritorio. No lo iba a dejar ahí− dijo la rubia, como si sus amigos no comprendieran cosas obvias.

− ¡Benson! ¡Aquí tengo algo para ti!− se burlo un chico bastante alto y le lanzó un beso con la mano.

− ¡Oh, muy bien!− grito Freddie, enfadado. − ¿Alguien puede decirme que sucede aquí?

Todos en el corredor soltaron una fuerte carcajada, a excepción de Carly, que soltó un pequeño y culpable quejido.

−Bueno, es que nos enteramos de tu… _situación_− dijo una de las porristas, riendo burlonamente.

− ¿Situación?− preguntó Freddie confundido.

Todos volvieron a soltar una carcajada.

− ¡Vamos, Benson! ¡Ya no finjas más! A cualquiera podría pasarle…− comentó un chico fornido, aguantando la risa.

− ¡Si, a cualquier tonto!− se burlo una chica.

Freddie se enfureció más que antes y apretó los puños al ver que todos volvían a reírse de algo que él no alcanzaba a comprender.

− ¿De qué diablos están hablando?

− ¡Que sabemos que nunca has besado a nadie!

Las fuertes carcajadas inundaron el corredor de Ridgeway como una bomba explosiva. Carly lanzó un nuevo quejido de culpabilidad, Freddie miró atónito a todos y Sam sonrió, como si estuviera contemplando una obra maestra.

− ¿Qué…? ¿Qué…?− logro articular Freddie.

− ¡Ya basta! ¡Déjenlo en paz!− exclamo Carly mirándolos a todos con resentimiento. Luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sam y la jaló del brazo, llevándosela detrás de unos casilleros donde nadie podía escucharlas. − ¡Me juraste que no dirías nada!

−No, no es cierto− replico Sam sonriendo con tranquilidad. –Yo jure que jamás diría que tú, Carly Shay, me dijiste que Freddo nunca ha besado a nadie. Y, querida amiga, nadie sabe que tú fuiste la del chisme… ¡Técnicamente no hice nada!

Carly sonrió por un momento, pues su plan había dado resultado.

Como ICarly no iba a ayudar a sus amigos a besarse por primera vez, ella era la que tenía que hacer que Sam revelara el secreto de Freddie ante todos… O bueno, al menos ante la escuela. Era por eso que le había dejado un cabo suelto, porque así, nada detendría a Sam para que diera a conocer el secreto de Freddie, todos lo molestarían, ella se encargaría de hacer sentir mal a su amiga, Sam iría a disculparse y ambos terminarían dándose su primer beso.

Todo iba bien…

Más, al escuchar todo el alboroto que se armo en el corredor, dejo de sonreír. Aunque sabía que todo era por una buena causa, se sentía bastante culpable por lo que acababa de hacer.

− ¡Te aseguro que no te morirás por besar a una chica, Benson!

− ¡Incluso puedes practicar con tu almohada!

− ¡Bien ya basta!− exclamo Gibby interrumpiendo todo el alboroto. − ¡No tiene nada de malo no haber besado a alguien todavía!

− ¿Tu tampoco has besado a nadie, Gibby?− preguntó Carly sorprendida, mientras volvía a la zona del alboroto con Sam.

−Claro que sí− dijo Gibby encogiéndose de hombros. –Solo no quiero que sigan burlándose del patético caso de Freddie.

Todos volvieron a soltar fuertes carcajadas y Freddie volvió a fruncir el seño.

− ¡Bueno, ya basta! ¡Dije que basta! ¡Cállense! ¡CALLANESE!

Las risas cesaron, pero todos siguieron dirigiéndole miradas burlonas al chico.

− ¿Y quién les dijo que yo nunca he besado a nadie?

Muchas manos apuntaron a Sam con demasiada rapidez. Freddie se volvió hacia ella con los puños apretados y la mirada llena de coraje.

− ¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste algo así?

−Porque, Freddifer− dijo Sam sonriendo complacida. –La gente tiene derecho a saber quiénes son los ñoños que habitan en esta sociedad hoy en día.

− ¿Así? Pues me temo que hay un pequeño detalle que falló en tu broma, Sam− le dijo Freddie sin dejar de apretar los puños.

− ¿Así? ¿Y cuál es?

− ¡Que yo ya he besado a alguien!

Ahora no fueron las carcajadas, si no el silencio tenso lo que inundo el pasillo de la escuela. De pronto y sin que nadie lo esperara, Carly soltó una risita.

− ¿Qué?− le preguntó Freddie molesto.

− ¡Ay, por favor!− dijo Carly, pues estaba segura que su amigo no decía la verdad. –No tienes que inventar mentiras, Freddie. Está bien que no hayas besado a nadie.

− ¡No digo mentiras!− se indigno el chico. –Ya he besado a alguien, de hecho…

− ¡Por favor!− exclamo Sam con burla. –No porque lo digas, quiere decir que sea verdad.

− ¡Es la verdad!

− ¡Pruébalo!

Freddie se volvió hacia la multitud, aun con los puños apretados y de pronto, visualizo a una chica de cabello corto que estaba detrás.

− ¡Kathy! ¡Ven acá!

La chica se sorprendió por el llamado y tímidamente cruzó a la multitud que la miraba expectante.

−Cuéntale a Sam como nos besamos en la reunión de hace un mes del club de audio y video, por favor− pidió Freddie y cruzo los brazos con ademán triunfante.

−Si, bueno… − la chica se encogió de hombros. –Quería que Freddie me ayudara a programar el efecto sepia de mi cámara y me pareció una buena manera de convencerlo.

Carly palideció de repente.

− ¿Eso qué?− dijo Sam despectivamente. –Solo por una chica no…

−No ha sido solo una chica− repuso Freddie mordazmente.

− ¿Eh?− balbuceo Carly, totalmente espantada. − ¿Cómo que ya has besado a alguien? ¿A más de una chica? ¡No puedes! ¿Cómo demonios…?

− ¿Estás celosa?− preguntó Freddie ilusionado.

− ¡Cállate!− le espetó Carly y le quito a Sam el altavoz de la señorita Briggs, luego se subió al pequeño banco que había junto a los casilleros. − ¡Haber, ahora todos escúchenme! ¡Quiero que todas las chicas que alguna vez hayan besado a Freddie Benson, levanten la mano!

Para sorpresa de todos, unas ocho chicas levantaron la mano. Carly ahogo un gritito.

− ¡Gracias!

Luego, se bajo del banco, mientras todos los demás, decepcionados por no tener alguien de quien burlarse, se alejaban del corredor y dejaban solos a los tres amigos.

− ¡No puedo creer que le dijeras a toda la escuela que yo no había besado a nadie!− le grito Freddie a Sam. − ¿Por qué hiciste algo así?

− ¡Si, Sam! ¿Por qué hiciste algo así?− exclamo Carly a la desesperada. Ahora, la única oportunidad que le quedaba era que Sam aceptara que ella jamás había besado a nadie.

− ¡Porque creo que eres la persona más patética del planeta, Benson! ¡Por eso!− dijo Sam, alzando las cejas.

− ¡No, no, no!− exclamo Carly, desesperada. − ¡Hay algo más! ¡Algo más! ¡Di la verdad! ¿No será que…? ¿Podría ser que tu jamás…?

− ¿Qué yo jamás qué?

− ¡Que jamás hayas besado a nadie! ¡Eso!− exclamo Carly y al instante cerro la boca, pues no estaba segura de que hubiera estado bien decir eso.

− ¿Qué?− preguntó Sam, entre risueña y confundía. − ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

− ¡No lo sé! ¡Tú dime! ¡Confiesa!

Era oficial. El poco autocontrol que Carly mantenía, se había esfumado a otro lado.

−Oh, vamos− dijo Sam, olvidándose de Freddie y volviéndose hacia su amiga. –Tu me has visto con varios chicos… ¿Lo olvidas? Pete, el chico con el tatuaje en el cuello, el otro con el tatuaje en el tobillo…

− ¡Si, pero jamás los has besado! ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Dime que jamás los has besado!

Sam arqueó las cejas, bastante confundida.

−Te lo diría pero, vaya que estaría mintiendo y muy gravemente… −luego torció una sonrisa.

− ¡Oh, demonios!− mascullo Carly y se dejo caer en el banco. –Entonces ustedes dos ya dieron su primer beso…

− ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Tu no?

− ¡Claro que sí, Sam!− se indigno Carly.

−Bueno, solo preguntaba.

−Será mejor que vaya a casa− dijo Carly levantándose, bastante deprimida. –Tengo… Muchas cosas que pensar.

La chica se colgó la mochila al hombro y salió de la escuela arrastrando los pies. Freddie y Sam la miraron con las cejas arqueadas.

− ¿Es mi imaginación o Carly está muy rara últimamente?− pregunto ella.

−Si, algo− admitió Freddie, olvidándose de su enojo.

−Enserio… Parece como si hubiera comido todo un kilo de grasitos y una soda de tres litros en un solo día.

Freddie la miró con las cejas arqueadas.

− ¿Qué? ¡A mí me paso!

Y Freddie sonrió. Ligera y casi inadvertidamente, pero sonrió.

* * *

><p>Carly cerró de un portazo la puerta del departamento y dejo caer su mochila al suelo. Iba a su habitación a llamar a Mitch y probablemente a pegarle a alguna almohada, pero Spencer la detuvo al principio de la escalera.<p>

− ¡Hermanita! ¡Adivina quién va a ser rico! ¡Muy rico!

−No sé… ¿El vecino del 4F que siempre compra boletos de lotería?− preguntó ella con impaciencia.

− ¡No! ¡Pues yo!− exclamo Spencer e hizo un bailecito. − ¡Un señor calvo y ñoño vino y va a promocionar mi escultura de comida caducada por todo el país! Genial, ¿no?

−Súper-híper-genial− dijo Carly secamente y siguió su camino hacia su habitación.

− ¡Bien! ¡Pero cuando la comida caducada sea arte mundial, escucharas de mi boca un fuerte "Te lo dije"!

Al llegar a su habitación, cerró la puerta con seguro y grito:

− ¡Mitch!

El hombrecito apareció sentado frente al tocador y suspiraba con cansancio.

− ¿Tu nunca dejas de gritar, niña?

− ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Freddie y Sam ya habían besado a alguien, eh? ¿Por qué? ¡Perdí todo un día en intentar que ellos dos se dieran su primer beso y…!

−Yo no te dije que hicieras esto, Carly…

− ¡No, pero tampoco me dijiste que no!− chilló Carly y se dejo caer en el sofá.

−Verás…− le explico Mitch armándose de paciencia. –Cuando deseaste que ellos dos no se enamoraran, desaparecieron las cosas que los hicieron pareja, ¿bien? Pero no retrocediste en el tiempo ni nada por el estilo. Digamos que todo está como hubiera sido en caso de que ellos no se hubieran enamorado…

− ¡Aghhh!− gruño Carly y volvió a levantarse del sofá. − ¿Te das cuenta de que hoy es el tercer día? ¡No he avanzado casi nada! ¡Y tengo unas grandes ojeras por desvelarme tanto! ¿Sabes lo horrible que me veo con ojeras?

−Si, lo estoy viendo.

Carly le lanzó una almohada.

−Pero, como ya dije antes− continuo Mitch. –Eres la persona que más los conoce, Carly. Debes saber qué cosas exactamente…

− ¡Ay, ya te dije que yo no sé nada!− replico Carly cruzándose de brazos. – Nunca los entendí. ¡Y todo esto es una prueba! ¡Yo nunca supe cuando se besaron, Mitch! ¡De hecho, de no ser por un estúpido oxido de nitrógeno jamás lo hubiera sabido! ¡Y ICarly! ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber yo que se hicieron amigos gracias a eso? ¡Y el casillero! ¡Sam no está junto a mí porque nunca negocio con ese chico y con Freddie! ¿Eso como contribuyo? ¡Es un estúpido casillero…!

Pero Carly de repente se quedo callada y miró al infinito, como siempre hacía cuando se le ocurría un nuevo plan.

−Un estúpido casillero… ¡Eso es! ¡Es un estúpido casillero!

−De acuerdo…− dijo Mitch confundido.

− ¡No, no lo entiendes! ¡El casillero 239! ¡El genial casillero 239!

− ¿Eh?

− ¡Si! Todas las cosas por las cuales Sam y Freddie se enamoraron desaparecieron, ¿no? ¡Eso quiere decir que el casillero 239 sigue ahí! ¡Sam y Freddie nunca lo compartieron! ¡Esa fue una de las cosas que los hizo compartir tiempo juntos, estoy segura! ¡De esto si estoy segura!

− ¿Segura?

− ¿Qué no me oíste decir que estoy segura?− preguntó Carly un tanto histérica. –Eso es lo que sigue. Tengo que hacer que compartan el casillero 239.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Soy demasiado mala? ¡Pero, ay por Dios! ¿Enserio pensaban ke los iba a hacer besarse ya? ¿Tan rapido? Pfff... pues no, lo siento. Y si, soy mala pero he vivido con eso toda mi vida ;) <strong>

**Este... ¿que más? ¡Ah! Talvez piensen ke el asunto de Spencer y su escultura de comida caducada es un tema de relleno jeje, pero no lo será. Muajaja... En fin.**

**¿Les gusto? ¡Nada como un review para hecharme tomatazos! Y mañana se estrena ILove You, no lo olviden. ¡Wii ya vi Idate Sam and Freddie y ICant take it... el segundo fue mi favorito jeje. Lo ame.**

**Bueno... ¡Reviews plis!**


	6. Mentiras

**Quede muy, muy conforme con este capitulo. Lo estoy subiendo deprisa porke tengo mucha tarea, pero kería que se subiera HOY. ¡Diganme que les pareció! Mi favorito hasta ahora, definitivamente, pero lo que cuenta es la opinión de ustedes, claro.**

**Ok, seguro con el final querran matarme, pero bueno... ¡Ah! ¿Quieren saber que opine de ILove You? ¡Lean hasta abajo! XD**

_**ICarly y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (que se vale soñar), YO ESTARÍA EN LOS ESTUDIOS NICK, DIRIGIENDO ESTA SERIE.**_

* * *

><p>− ¡Carly! ¿Parezco una persona sería, así?<p>

La chica colgó el teléfono que tenía pegado en la oreja y se volteó para ver a su hermano. Spencer traía una camisa blanca, pantalones de vestir… Y una corbata roja, con círculos verdes que brillaban.

−Si, eres la persona más seria del mundo− dijo Carly con sarcasmo. − ¿Qué intentas?

−El señor Wence, el tipo ñoño que vino a decirme que amaba mi escultura, quiere que nos veamos con el consejo de arte de Seattle para promocionarla por todo el país− explico el chico, emocionado. − ¡Voy a ser rico, muy rico!

−No puedo creer que tu escultura de comida caducada vaya a ser famosa− comentó Carly con una risita. –El mundo está mal.

− ¡Oye! Si un presidente puede ser actor y un cantante que parece niña considerarse guapo, ¿no puede acaso la basura ser obra de arte?− dijo Spencer caminando hacia la puerta. − ¡Te veo en la noche!

− ¡Deslúmbralos!− exclamo Carly antes de que su hermano cerrara la puerta. Luego, se acordó de lo que hacía y volvió a pasar el dedo índice por las páginas del directorio telefónico.

En la mañana, la parte más importante de su plan para que sus amigos volvieran a ser novios había sido un total desastre.

Carly sabía, que ahora su única oportunidad era que Sam y Freddie pasaran tanto tiempo juntos como fuera posible. Así podrían llegar a conocerse, a dejar de intentar matarse y luego a enamorarse. Era por eso que necesitaba el casillero 239. Porque eso, aquí y en China los había obligado a pasar más tiempo juntos.

− ¡Hola! ¿Es ahí la casa de Richard White de la escuela Ridgeway? ¡No, no quiero hablar con su dinosaurio rosa!− exclamo Carly espantada y colgó el teléfono.

− ¿Cómo vas?− preguntó Mitch, apareciéndose de repente en la cocina y abriendo el refrigerador como si estuviera en su casa.

−Estoy buscando a Richard, el dueño del casillero− dijo Carly y marco otro número que venía en el directorio. − ¿Sabes? Si Sam y Freddie supieran lo que estoy haciendo por ellos, nunca más volverían a llegar tarde al show o a dejarme plantada… ¡Hola! ¿Es la casa de Richard White de la escuela Ridgeway? No, yo… ¡No tiene porque gritarme, señora!

Carly gruño y colgó el teléfono de nuevo.

−Si te hubieras sentido feliz por la relación de tus amigos, no tendrías que estar haciendo esto por ellos, en primer lugar− rebatió Mitch sacando un pedazo de pastel del refrigerador.

− ¡Yo estaba feliz por su relación!− se indigno la chica mientras volvía a marcar otro número. − ¡Solo que ellos dos son tan…! ¡Hola! Estoy buscando a Richard White de la escuela Ridgeway… ¿Eres tú? ¡Pues déjame felicitarte! ¡Te acabas de ganar todo un día de diversión en el Parque Acuático de Seattle! ¿Por qué? ¡Ah, pues…! ¡Por ser un gran alumno de la escuela, por eso! ¿Qué sacaste seis en matemáticas? ¡Ay! ¿Quieres ir al parque o no?

Mitch se rió y Carly lo miró con el seño fruncido.

− ¡Si, así es! Mañana debes presentarte a las 7:00 AM en el Parque, ahí debes buscarme, yo te daré los boletos para que ingreses todo un día… ¿Cómo me reconocerás? Hum… Soy bajita, llevo una peluca morada, tengo un gran lunar en la nariz y uso ropa de vagabunda. ¡Si, ahí te veo! Oh, no, no… No tienes que avisar a tu escuela que faltaras a clases. Yo me encargo de todo. ¡Adiós!

− ¿Sabes? Eso es engañar− comentó Mitch mordiendo el pedazo de pastel.

− ¡Y eso es comerte lo que no es tuyo! ¡No vengas a darme clases de ética, Mitch!− gruño Carly.

* * *

><p>−Señores, él es Spencer Shay, el creador de "El rey de la basura".<p>

Davis Wence había presentado a Spencer con una sonrisa en la cara. Frente a ellos, en una oficina bastante amplia, había unos cinco tipos (todos con traje) que lo miraban con las cejas arqueadas.

− ¡Hola!− los saludo Spencer alegremente.

−Señor Shay, tengo entendido que esta es su primera escultura hecha con cosas que saco del basurero− comentó uno de los hombres.

− ¡No, claro que no!− dijo Spencer con tranquilidad. –Siempre sacó cosas de ahí para hacer mis esculturas. Tengo una cuenta. No, lo que pasa es que es mi primera escultura hecha solo con desperdicios.

− ¿Y usted cree que un proyecto tan bizarro pueda tener éxito?− preguntó otro de los hombres.

−Bueno, yo pienso que el arte tiene diferentes maneras de interpretarse, y una puede ser…

− ¡Nos gusta!− exclamo otro hombre golpeando la mesa con el puño. − ¡Lo patrocinaremos, señor Shay!

− ¿Enserio?− preguntó Spencer sorprendido. – ¡Pero si aun no les digo nada convincente!

−Tu corbata habla por ti, muchacho− dijo el señor Wence, apretándole el hombro cariñosamente. –Todo hombre que se atreve a lucir algo así… Debe ser un gran artista.

* * *

><p>Carly llegó a la escuela muy temprano con ojeras en los ojos… Otra vez. Decidió que lo primero que haría en cuanto completara su misión y todo volviera a la normalidad, sería dormir, dormir y dormir por mucho tiempo.<p>

Miró a ambos lados antes de llegar a su objetivo. Por ahí, solo paso un conserje al que saludo con una sonrisa antes de que se alejara.

Por supuesto, el conserje jamás sospecharía de ella… ¡Era Carly Shay, por todos los cielos! ¡Ella nunca hacía nada malo!

Frente a ella se alzaba el maravilloso casillero 239.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Carly sacó de su mochila un par de grandes pinzas de metal y se dispuso a abrirlo.

−Esto se considera ilegal en muchos países− dijo Mitch apareciendo tras ella. – ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

−Sam las olvido la última vez que se quedo a dormir− explico ella, encogiéndose de hombros. − ¿Y crees que me siento bien haciendo esto? ¡Pues no! ¡No me siento bien! Pero es necesario.

Mitch se encogió de hombros y observo como Carly apretaba las pinzas contra la cerradura del casillero. Unos segundos después, este ya estaba abierto de par en par.

−Aquí vamos− dijo Carly.

Guardo las pinzas y sacó una gran bolsa para basura. Metió en ella todo lo que Richard tenía dentro del casillero: Desde libros, cuadernos y plumas hasta muñecos de acción, fotografías… ¿Y un taco?

− ¡Asco, asco!− exclamo Carly cerrando la bolsa y tirándola en un contenedor cercano. Con cuidado, volvió a cerrar el casillero y se acomodo el cabello.

−Ahora, a hablar con el director Franklin.

Mitch chasqueó sus dedos y desapareció mientras que la chica se encaminaba hacia la oficina de su director practicando su mejor cara de dramatismo.

Al llegar, la recepcionista le indico que pasara y Carly entro a la oficina de Franklin que estaba firmando unos papeles tras su escritorio.

−Hola, Carly− la saludo el hombre levantando la vista. –Siéntate, por favor.

−Hola, director− dijo Carly obedeciendo y ahogando un fingido sollozo.

− ¿Qué pasa?− se extraño él. – ¿Estás bien?

−Triste, director, muy triste− dijo Carly y con un pañuelo se seco lagrimas inexistentes. –Es que… ¡Oh, por todos los cielos! ¡Richard! ¡Richard White!

− ¿Qué le paso?− preguntó Franklin repentinamente preocupado.

−Anoche su madre fue a mi casa. Me dijo que… ¡Ah, es tan doloroso! ¡Tan trágico! ¡No puedo creérmelo todavía! Pero me dijo que tenía que avisarle a usted… Que yo debía…

−Oh, por Dios− se espanto el hombre. –No me digas que…

− ¡Si! ¡Richard probó el licuado especial de T-Bo en Licuados Locos y está en el hospital!

Carly fingió que lloraba y Franklin rodó los ojos.

−Y me dijo que tenía que entregarle esta carta− añadió la chica sacando un papel de su mochila. –Que era importante que la leyera.

−"Yo, Richard White, nadie más, estoy en el hospital muy gravemente enfermo− leyó el director. –Así que mientras me recupero quiero pedirle un favor al distinguido, honorable y apuesto director Franklin. Como sabrá, mi casillero, el 239, es el más deseado en esta escuela y quisiera que mientras me encuentro indispuesto, este casillero fuera otorgado a mis queridos amigos Samantha Puckett y Freddie Benson".

El director miro inquisitivamente a Carly, que se encogió de hombros, ocultando su sonrisa.

−"Mi madre ha ido por mis cosas ya. Espero que mis deseos sean cumplidos, ya que esta podría ser mi última voluntad… P.D. Quite las coles de brúcelas del menú en la cafetería, a nadie le gustan".

Franklin suspiro y dobló la carta.

− ¿Y porque su madre tendría que dártela a ti? ¿Por qué no vino ella misma a verme cuando vació el casillero?

− ¡Su hijo comió un licuado de dudosa procedencia, director!− exclamo Carly fingiéndose indignada. − ¡La pobre mujer no piensa con claridad!

−Bien, bien− acepto Franklin con resignación. –Yo veré que hago. Gracias por todo, Carly.

* * *

><p>Spencer entró a su departamento brincando de felicidad… Literalmente. Tras él, Davis Wence cerró la puerta y torció una sonrisa.<p>

− ¡Es increíble que vaya a hacerme rico con una escultura de comida caducada!− exclamo el chico. − ¡Es increíble! ¡Fabuloso! ¡Es increibloso!

−Lo sé, lo sé− admitió Wence sentándose en el sofá. –A la junta le encanto tu proyecto, Spencer. Pocas veces los vi tan entusiasmados. Ahora, lo único que falta es hacerle publicidad a la obra.

−Claro.

−Verás, tenemos que considerar el transporte para llevarla de un lugar a otro, personal que la mantenga… eh… "limpia", si se podría decir, fiestas para que los artistas la conozcan, para que te des a conocer tu…

− ¡Magnifico!

−Y todo te vendría saliendo en unos veinte mil dólares.

− ¿Perdón?− preguntó Spencer atónito y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, los pantalones se le cayeron hasta las pantorrillas.

−Tus pantalones…

− ¡Ya, ya!− exclamo Spencer acomodándoselos. − ¿Veinte grandes? Pero si usted dijo que la junta me apoyaba…

−Y te apoya, hijo, te apoya. Pero estas cosas son así. Debes gastar un poco para poder ganar después y créeme que ganaras. Hace años que no veía a nadie con un talento como el tuyo.

−Gracias− dijo Spencer no muy convencido. –Pero, aun no sé…

− ¡Vamos, Spencer! ¡Todo gran artista tiene que sacrificar un poco! ¿Tú crees que Picasso pintó la Monalisa sin haber pasado hambre, dolor y sufrimiento?

− ¿La Monalisa no la pinto Davinci?

−El punto aquí es…− lo evadió Wence tomándolo de los hombros. –Que tú tienes un gran talento dentro de ti, hijo. Lo único que debes hacer es saber explotarlo.

Spencer miró dudoso hacia el frente y poco a poco sonrió.

− ¡Hay que explotar mi talento, señor!

− ¡Así se habla!

* * *

><p>Carly guardaba libros en su casillero con una gran sonrisa en la cara. A la mitad de la primera clase, el director había mandado llamar a su oficina a Sam y a Freddie. Ella estaba completamente segura de que todo estaba saliendo bien pero aun así, no podía evitar tener un poco de miedo… Ya iban cuatro días de la semana y sus amigos aun ni siquiera daban muestras de gustarse.<p>

− ¡Carly! ¡Carly!− grito la voz de Sam sobresaltándola.

Corría, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos, arrastrando a Freddie de la camiseta.

−Te he dicho que no grites como maniaca en el pasillo, Sam− dijo Carly divertida.

− ¡No importa! ¡Tienes que saberlo! ¡Oh, no puedo creerlo, Carly! ¡Ahhhh!

Freddie gruño y se soltó del agarre de Sam.

−El director Franklin nos dijo que Richard White estaba enfermo y que nos dejo…

− ¡El casillero 239, Carly! ¡Que loco! ¡El 239! ¡No el 240 o el 238! ¡El 239, Carlangas! ¡Ahhhh!− Sam dio unos saltos bastante extraños frente a ellos, luego se detuvo y le dio un golpe a Freddie en el brazo. –Lo único malo es que lo comparto con él.

−Aun no entiendo porque Richard nos dejaría su casillero− comentó Freddie ceñudo. –Jamás en la vida le dirigí la palabra.

−Pues yo sí− dijo Sam.

−Si, para gritarle "¡No lances como niña!" mientras estábamos en clase de gimnasia. Luego le lanzaste el balón a la cabeza y lo dejaste inconsciente por un día entero− dijo Freddie.

−Pues obviamente eso fue importante para él− dijo Carly tratando de que nadie sospechara nada. − ¡No critiques a la gente, Freddie!

−Como sea− dijo Freddie encogiéndose de hombros. –Hay que llevar nuestras cosas al casillero 239.

− ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!− le dijo Carly a Sam, mientras el chico iba por sus cosas. –Te mereces ese casillero. Y bueno… Lo compartirás con Freddie.

Carly dibujo una sonrisita, pero Sam gruño.

−Si, es de lo peor.

− ¡No, no! ¡Pienso que es maravilloso! Ambos podrán conocerse mejor. Ya sabes, estarán todo el día juntos… ¡Eso es bueno para mí! Es decir… ¡Para ustedes! ¡Para ICarly!

−Como sea− dijo Sam chasqueando la lengua. –Voy a ir por mi parrilla eléctrica.

−No olvides recoger tus libros también− le dijo Carly al ver que se alejaba a su casillero.

− ¿Y esos para que los quiero?

La noticia de que Sam y Freddie habían recibido el casillero 239 dio paso a muchas envidias y celos por parte de los demás alumnos. Para empezar, los amigos de Richard consideraban una traición que este hubiera donado el mejor casillero de la escuela a dos personas que ni siquiera le hablaban (una de las cuales lo había dejado inconsciente en una ocasión) y cada que se cruzaban con el director Franklin, le hacían reclamos. Por otro lado, varias porristas habían intentado persuadir a Freddie de que las dejara ocupar una parte del casillero, pero Sam les había gritado que si "el tecno-bobo" iba a compartir con alguien, sería con ella. Luego les había gritado y ellas habían huido aterrorizadas.

−Bobas− gruño Sam al verlas correr. − ¡Nadie toca mi casillero, Freddo!

− ¡Nuestro casillero!− la corrigió Freddie rodando los ojos. –En fin, estaba pensando en que podemos dividirlo a la mitad. Ya puse mis cosas, mira.

La mitad derecha del casillero estaba ocupada por libros, audífonos, cámaras pequeñas y una laptop. Sam arqueó las cejas.

−Me parece bien− dijo. –Solo… Le falta un detalle.

La chica camino hacia la mitad del casillero de Freddie, tomó todas sus cosas y con un solo brazo, las tiro al suelo. Antes de que Freddie pudiera decir "No", Sam había colocado ya una parrilla eléctrica.

−Listo.

− ¡Mis cosas están en el suelo!

−Es donde deben estar.

− ¡Sam!− gruño Freddie y levanto sus cosas. –No vas a tener una parrilla eléctrica aquí. ¡Imagina que explote o algo!

−Nenita− soltó Sam ásperamente y retiro su parrilla del casillero. –Bien, acomoda tus porquerías por ahí. Déjale este espacio a mamá.

Sam ocupo la otra mitad del casillero con comida, básicamente. Luego comenzó a pegarle estampitas por todos lados. Freddie volvió a gruñir.

−Dañaras la pintura.

La chica se incorporo, tomo una de las estampitas que apenas iba a pegar y se la puso a Freddie en la cara.

− ¿Y eso dañara tu cara? Porque si es así, juro que te pegare estampitas todos los días.

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco y se quito la estampita de la cara. Luego, con mucha dedicación, comenzó a conectar cables dentro del casillero.

− ¿Para qué es eso?− preguntó Sam.

−Estoy tratando que el programa de mi PeraPad se conecte a la puerta del casillero con estos cables de aquí. Así, cada que abramos la puerta, escucharemos música.

−Genial, Alfredo− comentó Sam torciendo una sonrisa. –Por primera vez en la vida te escucho decir algo sensato.

Carly estaba oculta a unos metros de ellos, detrás de otros casilleros. Al oír que habían dejado de pelar, sonrió encantada.

− ¿Qué música?

−La que quieras− dijo Freddie encogiéndose de hombros. − ¿Cuttle Fish?

− ¡Si! ¡" ¿Dónde quedo mi galleta?"! ¡Amo esa canción!

− ¿Enserio? ¡Es mi favorita!− dijo Freddie, luego la miró con gesto de extrañeza. − ¡Vaya, Sam! ¿Quién diría que te gusta la buena música?

− ¿Quién diría que a ti te gusta la buena música?− dijo ella con burla. –Los tipos como tú solo escuchan babosadas.

− ¿Los tipos como yo?− preguntó el chico arqueando las cejas.

−Si, ya sabes… Ñoños sin que hacer que se la pasan todo el día encerrados jugando con muñequitos y cosas así.

− ¡Yo no me la paso el día encerrado!

− ¿Entonces porque estas tan flácido?

− ¿Flácido?− preguntó Freddie y torció una sonrisa. − ¿No has visto estos brazos?

Luego Freddie hizo como si estuviera levantando algo muy pesado y flexiono los brazos de un lado a otro haciendo caras en las que pretendía aparentar rudeza.

Sam arqueó las cejas, escéptica y con facilidad le bajo un brazo y lo apretó.

−He visto mejores− dijo la chica burlonamente.

Ambos se quedaron callados por unos segundos y luego, de la nada, comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

Carly, tras los casilleros, dio unos brinquitos de emoción.

* * *

><p>Spencer estaba firmando un cheque. Su cara ya no daba muestras de la duda que se había apoderado de él antes, pero su mano no se movía con la rapidez necesaria.<p>

− ¿Qué esperas?− gruño el señor Wence con impaciencia.

− ¡Ya voy, ya voy!

Termino de trazar su firma y se dispuso a entregarle el cheque al hombre, pero cuando este lo tomo, Spencer no lo soltó, si no que lo sostuvo más fuertemente con su mano.

− ¿Quieres ser famoso y rico o no?− le soltó Wence rodando los ojos.

− ¡Si!− chilló Spencer, pero no soltó el cheque.

− ¡Dámelo ya!

− ¡Ya voy!

− ¡Debes soltarlo!

− ¡Ya sé!

− ¡Spencer!

− ¡Son veinte mil dólares!

− ¡YA!

Davis Wence logro quitarle el cheque de un solo tirón y luego lo guardo en su bolsillo.

−Bueno, iré a encargarme de lo demás. Volveré en la noche para terminar algunos detalles, ¿está bien? Nos vemos.

− ¡Señor Wence!− exclamo Spencer antes de que el hombre saliera del departamento.

− ¿Si?

−Cuide mucho a mi bebé.

* * *

><p>Carly salió de una clase que no compartía con sus amigos y de inmediato se dirigió al casillero 239. Estaba bastante animada. Después de todo, Freddie y Sam habían compartido una conversación decente sin golpearse y parecía que les había agradado.<p>

Pero todo su ánimo se esfumo cuando dio vuelta en un pasillo y encontró a sus amigos envueltos en una pelea: Sam le doblaba un brazo a Freddie mientras él, con el otro brazo, le estiraba el cabello.

− ¡Suéltame!

− ¡Tu primero!

− ¡Au!

− ¡Deja mi cabello, Benson!

− ¡Basta!− grito Carly y de inmediato fue a separarlos. − ¿Y ahora qué?

−Sam quiere instalar una "cerradura segura" en nuestro casillero− explico Freddie con fastidio.

− ¿Y eso qué?

− ¡Una que electrocute a la gente! ¡Y después los envuelva en una red!

− ¡Sam!− la regaño Carly.

−Solo necesito la cerradura esa porque Freddie quiere que sus amiguitas las porristas tengan un espacio en el casillero− dijo Sam y le golpeo la cabeza al chico.

−Solo porque me viste conversando con una, no tiene que ser que…

−Haber, haber− dijo Carly calmando las aguas. –Sam, no es correcto poner una cerradura para lastimar a la gente, no importa que tan genial sea ese casillero. Y Freddie, el casillero es tuyo y de Sam, nadie más puede acercarse si ella no quiere, ¿entendido?

Ambos asintieron en silencio y poco a poco se calmaron. Carly tuvo un leve Deja Vu de cuando sus amigos comenzaron a ser pareja y ella tenía que calmar cada absurda pelea que se les presentaba.

− ¿Y que se dice ahora?

−Lo siento…− gruñeron ambos.

Solo que ahora no se reconciliaban con un beso, ¡Claro!

− ¡Oh, te queríamos mostrar algo!− dijo Freddie de pronto y saco de su mochila un montón de papeles.

− ¿Qué es esto?

−Freddie y yo nos pasamos la clase de Biología anotando ideas para ICarly− explico Sam con una sonrisa. −El profesor Jackson nos dijo que dejáramos de hacerlo y nos pusiéramos a trabajar, pero…

−Sam le dijo que se callara y se puso a llorar− dijo Freddie sonriendo. –Fue impresionante.

Carly no pudo evitar sonreír. Sabía que ese _"Impresionante"_ por parte de Freddie era un muy, muy buen avance. Más de una vez, platicando con su amigo, este le había confesado que una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Sam era eso: su habilidad para ser fuerte, tosca y hasta criminal, pero a la vez, simplemente impresionante.

− ¡Wow! ¡Son geniales!− dijo Carly cuando empezó a leer las ideas. − ¿Se les ocurrió todo esto en clase? ¿A los dos?

− ¿Qué puedo decir?− preguntó Sam, como quien no quiere darle importancia. –A veces el "Tecno-bobo" tiene buenas ideas.

−Y a veces Sam no la tira a la basura− comentó Freddie.

Ambos compartieron una risa y Carly casi se pone a saltar de felicidad ahí mismo.

¡Se estaban gustando! ¡Por todos los cielos, se estaban comenzando a gustar! ¡Carly estaba completamente segura de eso! ¡Se estaban gustando! Si no fuera porque estaban frente a ella, se hubiera puesto a bailar en ese preciso momento de lo feliz que se encontraba… ¡Todo volvería a la normalidad! ¡Vaya que sí! ¡Ella volvería a tener su vida!

Y Carly seguía gritando interiormente cuando un grito resonó por el pasillo y dejo helados a todos los que estaba por ahí.

Un muchacho, más o menos de la misma edad, se acerco hacia ellos con la ropa sucia y rota, el cabello desordenado y toda la piel manchada de algo negro y asqueroso.

− ¿Richard White?− dijo Carly entre un grito ahogado.

Richard se acerco al casillero y luego miró a Sam y a Freddie con ojos acusadores.

− ¿Qué le hicieron a mi casillero? ¿Qué le han hecho? ¡Ahhhh!

− ¿Así te dejo el hospital?− preguntó Sam arqueando las cejas. –Recuérdenme nunca ir.

−Creí que nos dejaste tu casillero− dijo Freddie confundido.

− ¡¿Qué? ¿Yo dejarles mi casillero? ¡Ja! ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¡Puckett me dejo inconsciente una vez! ¡No! ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?

−El director Franklin nos dijo que estabas en el hospital− dijo Sam. − ¡Rayos! ¡Hueles como la caja de arena de mi gato!

− ¡DIRECTOR FRANKLIN!− grito Richard White, llamando la atención de todos en el pasillo.

El director llegó hasta ellos rápidamente y miro confundido la escena.

− ¡Oh, Richard! ¿Saliste del hospital? Yo que tu, los demandaba por la falta de higiene que…

− ¡No me dejo así ningún hospital!− grito Richard, bastante histérico. − ¡Ninguno! ¡No se dé qué diablos hablan!

−Bueno, tu madre aviso que te habías tomado el licuado especial de T-Bo y que estabas en el hospital por eso− explico Franklin confundido.

− ¡Que nenita! Yo me he tomado como cinco de esos y no me ha pasado nada− murmuró Gibby entre la gente que se había formado alrededor de ellos.

− ¡Yo no tome nada! ¡Es mentira! ¿Quién le dijo algo así?

− ¡Carly Shay, por supuesto!

Todos los presentes giraron sus cabezas hacia Carly, que en ese momento apenas iba a dar vuelta por el pasillo, con su mochila ocultándole la cara para no ser vista. Al darse cuenta de que la estaban mirando, bajo la mochila y puso su mejor cara de niña inocente.

−Hola…− murmuro.

− ¿Por qué le dijiste eso al director?− grito Richard White acercándose a ella.

Carly se tapo la nariz.

− ¿Por qué hueles así?

− ¡Drenaje, eso me paso! ¡Fui al Parque Acuático porque me llamaron y dijeron que tenían un boleto para estar ahí todo el día! ¿Y saben qué? ¡Llegando busque a la mujer que me había llamado! ¡Y la encontré!

− ¿Qué?− preguntó Carly sorprendida.

− ¡Si! ¡Una vieja bajita, con peluca morada, lunar en la nariz y ropa de vagabunda!− grito el chico, bastante alterado. − ¡Y cuando le pregunte de mi boleto, me dijo que me fuera! ¡Porque resultó que era la vagabunda que vivía afuera del Parque!

− ¡Ah, si!− dijo Sam. –Ella se parece mucho a mi tía Charlotte.

− ¿Y saben que paso luego?− preguntó el chico caminando entre la gente. − ¡Ella me tomo de los hombros y me trepo al carrito lleno de basura que llevaba! ¡Luego me dijo que "debía de aprender a dejar de molestar a señoras finas como ella" y me empujo hacia el pozo de drenaje que hay afuera del Parque!

Todos hicieron caras de asco al escuchar eso último. Carly lanzó un quejido de culpabilidad.

− ¡Termine lleno de porquerías! ¡Porquerías! ¿Y todo porque? ¿Por qué Carly Shay? ¿Por qué le dijiste al director que yo estaba en el hospital?

Los ojos de la gente se fijaron nuevamente en Carly, que se encogió en su lugar con una mueca en el rostro. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora… ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? Jamás se le había dado bien eso de mentirle a las personas. ¡Que alguien la ayudara por favor!

De pronto, poco a poco, relajo el gesto y negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera compadeciendo a su compañero.

−Oh, Richard… Pobre, Richard− dijo Carly dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro sucio. –Seguro que ya te volviste loco. Pobrecito.

Todos se miraron extrañados.

− ¿De que estás hablando?− preguntó el chico.

−Bueno, ¿no es obvio?− le preguntó Carly a los demás. − ¡El pobre Richard se tomo el licuado especial de T-Bo! ¡Nadie sabe qué tiene eso! ¡Seguro lo hizo alucinar!

− ¿Qué?− grito Richard con incredulidad, pero todos sus demás compañeros hicieron gestos de comprensión. − ¡No, yo no estoy alucinando!

− ¡Oh, seguro en el hospital están muy preocupados por ti, Richard!− exclamo Carly con dramatismo. − ¡No debiste escaparte así!

− ¿Qué? Pero, yo no…

− ¡Que esto sea una lección para todos!− continuó Carly con solemnidad. – ¡Una valiosa lección! ¡No debemos de tomar licuados de dudosa procedencia nunca! ¡Hay que hacerlo, porque ahora sabemos lo que es sufrir, gracias a Richard White!

−Pero… Pero yo… No, es que…

− ¡Un aplauso para Richard!− exclamo Carly y comenzó a aplaudir, junto con sus demás compañeros.

− ¡Director!− grito el chico al ver que nadie lo estaba tomando enserio.

−Creo que será mejor que vayas a la enfermería, hijo− dijo Franklin con compasión. –Gibby, por favor acompáñalo.

−Pero, es que yo no…

−Ven con tu amigo Gibby− dijo el chico y tomo a Richard de los hombros, guiándolo hasta la enfermería.

− ¡Bueno, no hay nada que ver aquí!− grito Carly. − ¡Váyanse ahora!

Todos (excepto Carly, Sam, Freddie y el director) se encogieron de hombros y comenzaron a dispersarse por la escuela.

−Entonces, creo que quitaremos nuestras cosas de el casillero 239− dijo Freddie con una mueca.

− ¿Por qué?− preguntó Sam.

El director Franklin se cruzo de brazos y la miró con esa cara de "Eres-una-niña-irresponsable".

−Bueno, quito mis cosas− gruño la chica con el seño fruncido.

−Lo harán al final de las clases. Aun tienen que entrar a Química− dijo Franklin severamente.

− ¡Ay, pero la señorita Thompson huele a sopa cruda!− se quejo Sam.

−Andando− le dijo Freddie poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ambos dieron vuelta por un pasillo. Carly los siguió, apenas suspirando de alivio porque todo hubiese salido más o menos bien, cuando…

−Tú no, Carly Shay.

La chica dio media vuelta, intentando no aparentar culpabilidad, aunque sabía que no estaba teniendo mucho éxito. Franklin la miraba con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

− ¿Si, director?

−Carly, creo que ambos sabemos que todo lo de Richard White y el licuado especial de T-Bo es una vil mentira. Así que quiero que me digas la verdad.

− ¿La verdad?− preguntó ella, en un quejido.

−Si, la verdad. ¿Por qué hiciste que el pobre chico quedara cubierto de porquería de drenaje?− preguntó Franklin. No gritaba, sin embargo, sonaba bastante severo.

−Bueno, en realidad… Yo no quería que Richard quedara cubierto de porquería− se defendió. –Lo único que yo buscaba era que se quedara todo el día afuera del Parque Acuático intentando entrar.

− ¿Y por qué?

Carly resoplo. ¿Cómo iba a decirlo? "_Pues fíjese que pedí un deseo y gracias a un ángel entrometido llamado Mitch, Sam y Freddie no son pareja y tengo una semana para volver a enamorarlos_". ¡No! ¡Obvio no iba a decir eso! ¡La mandarían a un psiquiatra! ¡Eso es lo que pasaría!

−Pues…− murmuró Carly mordiéndose el labio. –La verdad es que… Usted sabe que Sam y Freddie no se llevan muy bien.

− ¿Y?

−Que… Hace unos días, tuvimos la idea de hacer un programa: ICarly… Y yo pienso que ese programa puede tener mucho éxito pero, Sam y Freddie siguen llevándose mal y… ¡No quiero eso! Pienso que ambos podrían hacer un gran equipo si aprendieran a convivir… Y bueno, como el casillero 239 es tan famoso…

−Pensaste que eso los ayudaría− concluyo Franklin descruzando los brazos.

−Así es− dijo Carly más tranquila. Si bien no estaba diciendo toda la verdad, tampoco estaba diciendo mentiras. –Ambos son mis mejores amigos, director Franklin y quiero lo mejor para ellos.

Franklin torció la boca, pero unos segundos más tarde, le dirigió una leve sonrisa a la chica.

−Esta vez no estarás en problemas, Carly− le dijo. –Solo porque no paso a mayores. Pero, la próxima vez, intenta con algo más sutil, ¿quieres? Y tendremos que devolverle su casillero y sus cosas al pobre Richard.

−Sus cosas están ahí− dijo Carly apuntando al contenedor de basura en donde las había arrojado. –Junto con un taco…

−Eres una buena chica, Shay− le dijo el director torciendo una sonrisa. –E ICarly es un estupendo show. Mi hija lo adora.

− ¡Lo sé!

Franklin la miró sin comprender.

−Ah, es decir… Me lo imagino.

−No te metas en problemas, Carly− le advirtió el director negando con la cabeza, pero al parecer divirtiéndose con las ocurrencias de la chica. Luego, dio vuelta en el pasillo y se perdió de vista.

* * *

><p>− ¡No! ¡Te digo que es verdad! ¡Si! ¡Tu nieto es todo un artista profesional!<p>

Spencer bailaba en la cocina, mientras preparaba algo en la estufa con el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

−No, no… ¡Son gente decente! Claro que tendré cuidado, abuelo. ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Un tonto?

Pero el chico soltó un grito ahogado porque de pronto se quemo la mano con la llama de la estufa.

− ¡Au! No, no paso nada… Si, también te quiero, adiós.

− ¡Ya llegue!− exclamo Carly cruzando la puerta.

− ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

−Mi vida es una total novela llena de drama y ridiculeces− dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y tirándose en el sofá, completamente exhausta. − ¿Y a ti?

−Le pague veinte mil dólares al señor Wence para la promoción de mi escultura− dijo Spencer.

− ¿Veinte mil? ¿Qué? ¿Estás demente?− se alarmo la chica, levantándose del sofá de un salto. − ¡Eso es mucho dinero, Spencer!

− ¡No seas tacaña! Es para la promoción. Cuando mi "El rey de la basura" se dé a conocer, ganare mucho más que eso.

−Pues, si, pero antes deberías…

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse interrumpió el regaño de Carly. Freddie entró al departamento de los Shay con un libro en la mano.

−Hola− la saludo. –Se te cayó cuando corrías a esconderte de Richard White.

−Ah, gracias− dijo ella tomando el libro. –Lamento que les quitaran el casillero.

−No importa, de todos modos no creo que Sam y yo hubiéramos sobrevivido dos días juntos− comentó el chico, encogiéndose de hombros.

−Oh, te sorprenderías− murmuró Carly dejando el libro en la mesa junto a la computadora. –Además, por lo que vi ya se estaban llevando mejor.

− ¡Si, claro! Si llevarse mejor quiere decir que me dan ganas de apuñalarla cada vez que la veo, entonces sí, nos llevamos mejor− dijo el chico con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Carly negó con la cabeza pero, no se desanimo. Sabía que estaba más cerca de su objetivo… Solo tenía que avanzar un poco, un poquitito más.

− ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?− preguntó Carly despreocupadamente.

−Bueno, eso depende… ¿_Tu_ quieres que me qué a cenar?− preguntó el chico, enfatizando la palabra "Tu".

− ¡Freddie! Ya lo hablamos, somos amigos− dijo Carly con fastidio. –Y ahora más que nunca, no deberías de fijarte en mí.

− ¿Por qué no? Ambos estamos solteros, no tenemos a nadie… ¿No crees que es el destino?

− ¡Largo!− dijo Carly señalando la puerta.

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco, se despidió de Spencer y salió del departamento, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de puro amor adolescente a Carly.

−Nunca se rinde− comentó Spencer con una risita. –Lo que necesita es una chica que le quite ese enamoramiento hacia ti.

−Créeme, trabajo en eso− dijo Carly mientras se sentaba en la silla de la cocina y esperaba que su hermano le sirviera la cena. –Pero mientras esa chica se decide a tomarlo en cuenta, Freddie sigue siendo mi admirador-no-secreto. ¡Nada de lo que hago para alejarlo funciona! Ni siquiera cuando he intentado que me vea con otros chicos…

− ¿Qué otros chicos?

− ¡Tengo diecisiete años, Spencer, por todos los cielos!− dijo Carly fastidiada. Ahora lo que menos necesitaba eran discursos fraternales.

−Pues, de todos modos, eso no funciona− dijo Spencer mientras le servía comida en el plato. –Los celos solo aumentan el enamoramiento de alguien.

− ¿De qué hablas?

−Que, cuando una persona está celosa, es más fácil que admita que está enamorada de alguien… Yo por ejemplo, una vez hice que… ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?

Carly se había levantado de golpe, había dejado su cena en el plato y había corrido a su habitación, dejando a Spencer con la palabra en la boca.

Al llegar, cerró la puerta y se tiró en su cama. El corazón le comenzó a latir demasiado rápido… Tenía que estar segura de lo que se le había ocurrido, tenía que estarlo.

− ¿Te duele la cabeza?− preguntó Mitch apareciendo en la sillita frente a su tocador. –Si me lo preguntas, creo que te estás estresando.

− ¿Sabes que paso cuando volvimos del hospital mental en el que Sam se interno por haber besado a Freddie? ¿Sabes que paso cuando llegamos aquí?− le preguntó Carly, incorporándose con brusquedad.

− ¿Comieron algo decente? Espero que sí, porque la comida en esos lugares es horrenda.

− ¡Si! ¡Pero no hablo de eso! ¡Después de que Sam y Freddie fueron oficialmente novios y Freddie se fue, Sam conversó conmigo!− exclamo Carly, emocionada. − ¡Ella me dijo…! ¡Me dijo que…!

−Descuida, Carly. Lo tengo todo grabado− la tranquilizo Mitch y sacó un control remoto de su bolsillo, lo apunto a la pantalla que Carly usaba como espejo y al instante, apareció en ella una imagen de los tres amigos, con la ropa que traían el día en que Sam y Freddie se habían convertido en pareja.

− _¡Pues de todos modos! No porque ese chico diga que viene del futuro, quiere decir que es verdad−_ decía el Freddie del video, sujetando la mano de Sam mientras entraba al departamento de Carly.

− _¿Se quedan a cenar?_− preguntó Carly, dirigiéndose la cocina.

−_Debo ir con mamá−_ dijo Freddie. _–He estado todo el día fuera y seguro se preguntara si…_

−_Si llevas tus calzones antibacteriales puestos− _comentó Sam con una sonrisa burlona, pero se calló de inmediato y miró a Freddie, como pidiéndole disculpas. _–Lo siento. La costumbre._

−_No hay problema− _dijo él negando con la cabeza y dándole un beso en la mejilla. _–Nos vemos mañana._

−_Adiós− _dijo Sam. Espero a que Freddie saliera del departamento y luego corrió hacia Carly y la sujeto fuertemente de los hombros. _− ¡Me volví loca! ¿Verdad? ¡Aun no salgo de ese hospital y los estúpidos doctores me dieron antibióticos! ¡Me hacen tener alucinaciones!_

− _¡No tienes antibióticos! ¡Suéltame!−_ dijo Carly apartándola. _–Y no estás loca, Sam. Solo te falta acostumbrarte a esto… ¡Ni yo sé si podre acostumbrarme a esto!_

−_Si, es… Raro−_ confeso Sam y se movió incomoda, alejándose un poco de su amiga. _–Pero, ¿es raro para ti?_

− _¿De qué hablas?_

−_Hablo de que… Freddie, ya sabes… Fue… Bueno, tu y él… En alguna ocasión… _

−_Oh, no, no, no− _se apresuro a decir Carly severamente. _–Ni siquiera pienses en eso. ¡Fue hace tanto! ¡Sam!_

− _¡Quiero estar segura de que no te molesta!_

−_Me parece raro, de acuerdo−_ admitió Carly. _–Pero, ¡Creo que es maravilloso que se gusten! ¡Es lo mejor que podría haberles pasado!_

−Si, claro bufó la Carly real, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. _–_En esos momentos no sabía que me iban a dejar plantada todo el tiempo, ni que se olvidarían del show y de…

− ¡Shhhh! ¡Estoy tratando de escuchar, niña!le dijo Mitch.

−_Pues, si, pero… ¿Qué hay de…? ¡Es que tu y Freddie…!− _continuó la Sam del video. _− ¿Qué pasa si tu…? ¿Si tu aun le gustas?_

−_Freddie ya no está enamorado de mí− _dijo Carly con seguridad. _− ¡Grábatelo en la cabeza!_

− _¿Y si sí?_

− _¿Por qué insistes en tratar ese tema ahora?_

− _¡Porque tiene que ver! ¡Todo tiene que ver, Carly! No sabes cuantas veces sentí ganas de partirle la cara por las caras bobas con las que te veía y… ¡Oh, había momentos en que…! ¡Parecía que a ti también te gustaba y…! ¡Como en Licuados Locos, aquella vez! ¡Bailaban! ¡Muy juntitos!_

Sam se dejó caer en el sofá del departamento de Carly y bufó. Su amiga, completamente atónita, se sentó a su lado y le tomo el hombro.

−_Freddie y yo somos amigos. Nada más. Quiero que te lo grabes muy bien en la cabeza, porque no es bueno que empieces una relación pensando que estás alucinando con antibióticos._

Carly intentó que su amiga se riera y le dio un golpecito en el hombro. Sam levanto la cabeza.

− _¿Y nada cambiara?_

−_Nada cambiara, lo prometo._

Mitch apunto el control remoto hacia la pantalla y el video desapareció. Carly lo miró con las cejas levantadas.

− ¿Cómo grabaste eso?

− ¡No es de tu incumbencia!− dijo Mitch levantándose de la sillita. –Así que, ¿Cuál es el nuevo plan?

− ¿No lo ves? ¡Estoy completamente segura de que se gustan, aunque sea un poquito! Pero, aun necesitan un ligero empujón. Y Sam estuvo celosa. Siempre. ¡De mí y de Freddie! ¿No lo ves?

−No, temo que no.

− ¡Tengo que hacer que vuelva a sentir celos!

− ¿Quieres decir…?

−Que para poder armar el Seddie… Tengo que darle forma al Creddie.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Me quieren matar? ¡CREDDIE! XD jaja solo jugaba... tranquilos, siempre sere SEDDIE 100%, pero esto es SUPER necesario para el fic, ¿va? No saquen los cuchillos todavía... ¿Que más? ¡Spencer! Tenganlo en cuenta porque sera importante... ¡Ah! El... "videoflashback/invento mió" que vimos aquí. Siempre pense que Carly y Sam tuvieron que haber hablado. Queramos o no, Freddie fue novio de Carly por un tiempo... ¡Tuvieron que hablarlo, porfavor! Y esta es mi versión de los hechos. **

**Respecto a ILove You... ¡LO AME! ¿Ustedes no? ¿Why? =P Fue completamente adorable. Si, va... ¡Cortaron! Pero, ¡SE AMAN! ¡LO DIJERON! Talvez tenían razón, ¿no? Ellos se van a los extremos, o se odian totalmente o se aman y son cursis... Creo que necesitan tiempo para hayar un punto medio. Que aprendan a ser novios pero sin dejar de ser ellos mismos. Y Dan Schineider quiere darle dramatismo a la última temporada, chicos... ¡Tranquis! Y recuerden: NO PORQUE NO HAYA SEDDIE DEJEMOS DE ADORAR ICARLY. **

**¡Reviews plis!**


	7. Click

**¡Hola, gente! Perdón, ahora si que el retraso fue exagerado... ¡Pero tengo excusas! Jamás en la vida había tenido tanta tarea... Bueno talvez, sí, pero hace mucho ke no... ¡Aggghhh! Además, no tienen idea de como me pelee con este capitulo... ¡Nada más no podía sacarlo! Fue frustrante.**

**¡Ah! Es hora de hacer publicidad. Visiten la pagina de Facebook llamada "All Seddie ICarly", es de Janni0210 y ahí está mi historia "Yo acabe con el Seddie", pueden leerla con tan solo un "me gusta". Además, esta chica ha fabricado una portada para cada uno de los capitulos... ¡Visitenla! **

**Hum... Este capitulo tiene CREDDIE, pero va dependiendo de su punto de vista... Este... Creo que es todo. **

_**ICarly y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. No... aunque no quiera, son de Dan Schneider.**_

* * *

><p>Carly bajó las escaleras de su casa con la pijama puesta, se dirigió a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador, tomó un vaso de leche… Y se sobresalto al ver que Spencer estaba sentado en la mesa con un señor calvo y de anteojos.<p>

−Carly, él es el señor Davis Wence, el tipo que me esta ayudando con "El rey de la Basura"− le explico Spencer señalándolo.

−Es un placer− dijo él ofreciéndole la mano. –Spencer me ha hablado mucho de ti.

−Sí, y a mi me hablo de los veinte mil dólares que le pidió a cambio de la promoción− comentó Carly arqueando las cejas.

−Si así es. De hecho, vine a mostrarle a Spencer los avances− dijo el señor Wence y sacó de su portafolio un folleto negro con letras brillantes.

− ¡Lindo!− exclamo Spencer y comenzó a leer. –"Nos complace invitarlo a la Galería de arte que se llevara a cabo en el museo de Seattle para presentar la gran y novedosa obra de Spencer Shay: El rey de la Basura". ¡Es increíble!

−Pero…− dijo Carly, que había leído todo por encima del hombro de su hermano y ahora fruncía el seño. –"Obra" va con B, no con V.

− ¡Así escriben los artistas!− se defendió Wence y bufó, indignado. –Los repartiremos por todas partes. Será el sábado.

−Señor Wence, no sé como agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por…

−Ahora solo debes darnos otros veinte mil para poder cubrir los gastos de la Galería.

Spencer se cayó de la silla y Carly lo ayudo rápidamente a levantarse.

− ¡Otros veinte mil dólares! ¿Está loco o qué?− exclamo la chica.

−Son solo para los gastos, en cuanto la gente pague sus boletos y la escultura comience a tener éxito, todo se les devolverá y por mucho más− dijo el hombre tranquilamente mientras probaba uno de los panquesitos que había en la mesa.

−Spencer, ¿podríamos hablar en privado?− preguntó Carly mirando a Wence con desconfianza.

−Pero…

− ¡Ya!

Spencer se levantó y fue hacia la sala tras su hermana, al llegar al sofá, Carly lo jalo de la oreja para que le prestara atención.

− ¡Ay!

−No me gusta ese tipo.

−No tiene que gustarte, no te vas a casar con él ni nada.

− ¡Estoy hablando enserio, Spencer!− lo regaño Carly y le dio un golpecito en el hombro. –Te está pidiendo demasiado dinero y lo único que te ha dado a cambio es un estúpido folleto… ¡Y ni siquiera es bueno el diseño!

−Yo se lo que hago− dijo Spencer con seguridad. − ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado que alguien patrocine alguna de mis obras, Carly? ¡Mucho! ¡Muchísimo! ¡Y él quiere hacerlo, hermanita! ¡Le gusto mi trabajo!

−Si, pero no creo que…

− ¡Spencer! ¿Esto tiene vainilla?− preguntó Wence señalando el panquesito que había estado comiendo.

Spencer se fue a sentar otra vez con él y Carly, un poco disgustada, subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto nuevamente.

En su cama estaban todas las hojas de la libreta que había estado usando para poder trazar la nueva fase de su plan. Ya eran como las once de la noche. Seguro que otra vez no dormiría.

−Pero hay que hacerlo…− se repetía constantemente.

Así que siguió trabajando por unas horas más, olvidándose de la preocupación que sentía por su hermano.

La mañana del jueves se levanto más temprano de lo habitual y se cambio con mucho esmero. Se puso su mejor blusa, su falda más bonita y sus zapatos más femeninos. Luego se dirigió a su tocador, se pinto los labios, se arreglo el cabello y se puso del perfume que más le gustaba.

− ¡Perfecta!− le exclamo a su reflejo y tomando su mochila, salió de su cuarto.

− ¿Te llevo a la escuela?− le preguntó a su hermano desde la cocina.

− ¡No, iré con Freddie!− exclamo Carly y antes de que Spencer preguntara la razón, salió del departamento.

−Ahora viene lo difícil− murmuró Carly, pero resignada, toco la puerta del departamento 8D.

− ¿Carly?− preguntó Freddie al abrir la puerta, un tanto extrañado.

−Hola, Freddie− dijo Carly, intentando usar su voz más melosa, mientras se hacía un bucle en el cabello.

−Hola, ¿Qué haces?

−Pues, estaba pensando…Que tal vez podíamos ir juntos a la escuela− dijo Carly y soltó una risita.

Freddie arqueó las cejas.

−Claro, iré por mi mochila.

El chico cerró la puerta detrás de él y Carly cambio su expresión risueña a una de fastidio. En ese momento, Mitch se apareció detrás de ella.

−Estaba pensando que tal vez podíamos ir juntos a la escuela− canturreo Mitch imitando la vocecita melosa de Carly. –Vaya, que gran táctica.

− ¡Cierra la boca! Si quiero que Freddie y Sam se enamoren, debo hacer que ella se sienta celosa− gruño Carly. − ¡Ay! ¡Me siento culpable! ¿Ves lo que hacen tus tontos deseos? ¡Sacan la culpabilidad de mi interior!

−_Tus_ tontos deseos, querrás decir.

Antes de que Carly replicara, Freddie volvió a abrir la puerta de su departamento con la mochila colgada en el hombro y Mitch desapareció de inmediato.

El camino a Ridgeway transcurrió sin pena ni gloria. Freddie no paraba de hablar de todas las nuevas ideas que tenía respecto a ICarly, pero su amiga solo lo estaba escuchando a medias pues estaba más preocupada pensando en todo lo que tendría que hacer en cuanto Sam se apareciera.

−… y estoy trabajando en algo así como un control remoto. Tu y Sam podrán controlar los efectos de audio, música y… ¿Me estás oyendo, Carly?

−Claro, claro− mintió la chica mientras llegaban a su casillero.

−Bueno, aparte de eso, creo que estaría bien que la gente que ha visto el programa…

−Cierra la boca, Frodo, tus ñoñerías se oyen hasta la puerta.

Sam había llegado hasta ellos comiendo un burrito, le había dado un golpe en la cabeza a Freddie y luego se había puesto al lado de Carly.

− ¿Qué con el burrito?− preguntó el chico, mientras se sobaba el punto donde Sam lo había golpeado.

−Ronnie Catermole estaba desayunando afuera− explico la rubia encogiéndose de hombros. –Él no necesita burritos.

− ¿Le quitaste su desayuno?− preguntó Freddie poniendo los ojos en blanco. − ¿Puedes creerlo, Carly?

−No, pero…− Carly suspiró con pesar, pero resignada, se decidió a comenzar con su plan. – ¿Sabes, Sam? Le estaba diciendo a Freddie lo inteligente que se ve cuando habla de todas esas cosas técnicas que nadie entiende.

− ¿Ah, sí?− preguntó Freddie confundido. –Tú no estabas…

− ¡Estaba por decírtelo, Freddie!− exclamo Carly, pero luego regreso a su tono meloso y se puso del lado de su amigo. –Jamás había notado lo increíblemente audaz que puedes ser a veces.

− ¿Enserio?− preguntó Freddie con incredulidad, pero luego soltó una risita tonta. –Vaya, gracias, Carly…

− ¿Tu cereal tenía demasiada azúcar, verdad?− preguntó Sam mientras le daba una mordida a su burrito. –Amiga, te he dicho cientos de veces que el azúcar en la mañana causa loquera, ¡mira a mi mamá!

−Yo no tengo loquera− dijo Carly ofendida y luego se recargo en el hombro de Freddie. –Solo digo lo que pienso…

Freddie se quedo estático en su lugar, como si no creyera lo que estaba pasando. Sam siguió masticando su burrito pero arqueo las cejas.

−De acuerdo. Esto es raro.

− ¿Por qué? No tiene nada de malo que una amiga se recargue en el hombro de un amigo… ¿Cierto, Freddie?− canturreó Carly y soltó una risita.

−No, no… Nada de malo− balbuceo Freddie, medio atontado.

−Pues, no, pero aun así…

− ¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que este de esta manera con Freddie?− preguntó Carly de manera apresurada. –Porque si te molesta, no volveré a recargarme en su hombro jamás. ¡Jamás!

− ¡Por favor, vuelve a recargarte!− suplico Freddie.

− ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?− dijo Sam con la boca llena de burrito. –Eres tú la que se va a llenar con la caspa que le cae de la cabeza.

− ¡Iuuu!− exclamo Carly sin poder evitarlo y se separo del chico cuanto pudo.

La campana para entrar a clases sonó en ese momento, Freddie las dejo, diciendo que tenía que entrar a Historia y se alejo de esa zona de los casilleros.

−Entremos a clases antes de que la señorita Briggs se ponga a gritarme "¡Eres una delincuente, Puckett! ¡Delincuente!"− dijo Sam con fastidio y comenzó a caminar.

Carly puso los ojos en blanco y la siguió. Su primer intento no había dado resultado.

* * *

><p>−… y la junta acaba de decirme que ya han invitado a todos los artistas importantes a la exposición. Aquellos que alguna vez te llamaron tonto, se arrepentirán en cuanto vean tu obra en la galería.<p>

El señor Wence sonrió complacido al explicar lo que estaba sucediendo. Spencer chasqueó la lengua.

−Si, todo eso está muy bien, pero… Bueno, si no le molesta quisiera supervisar yo mismo todo lo de la galería y eso.

−Claro que no me molesta muchacho− dijo el señor Wence. –Pero, me gustaría saber por qué.

−Bueno, sabe que estoy invirtiendo en esto prácticamente todo mi dinero y no quisiera que…

− ¡Ah, Spencer! ¡Te preocupas demasiado!− exclamo Wence haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano. –Todos los artistas tienen que sacrificar algo cuando quieren triunfar. Conozco a uno que incluso vendió a su madre…

−Si, pero… ¿De verdad eso hizo?− preguntó Spencer tapándose la boca con ambas manos. − ¡Que terrible!

−No tanto. Me comunico con ella cada año aproximadamente− dijo él sin darle importancia. –El punto es que, tú jamás habías invertido en esto, ¿cierto? Perdona que te lo diga, muchacho, pero eso ha sido un gran error. A veces, el dinero es necesario.

Spencer torció la boca, no muy convencido. Wence, al notarlo, le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

− ¿Sabes que he estado pensando?

− ¿Qué los anteojos que usted trae son como de los ochenta?− preguntó Spencer.

−No, no, no. Verás, a la junta parece interesarle tu trabajo. No solo "El rey de la basura". He pensado en que tal vez si me prestaras algunas de tus esculturas para mostrárselas, entonces podríamos exhibirlas todas en la galería este sábado.

− ¿De verdad?− dijo Spencer súbitamente emocionado. − ¡Wow! ¡Sería magnífico!

− ¡Perfecto! Hare los arreglos necesarios para llevarlas hasta las oficinas. ¡Tienes un gran futuro, muchacho!

− ¿Puede llamar a mi abuelo y decírselo?

* * *

><p>Freddie estaba sentado en las escaleras de la escuela con un libro abierto sobre su regazo. Carly lo veía desde arriba, asomando ligeramente la cabeza.<p>

− ¿Qué tan lejos estas dispuesta a llegar?− preguntó Mitch apareciéndose tras ella.

−Tan lejos como sea necesario para que Sam se encele− respondió ella y ya ni siquiera se sobresalto al escuchar al hombrecito. Se estaba acostumbrando. –En clase me pase pensando en todas las cosas que pudieron haberla puesto celosa antes… ¿Ves el sacrificio que tengo que hacer? ¡Yo teniendo que averiguar cuando se puso celosa! ¡Te digo que jamás me contaron nada! Y ahora tengo que…

− ¡Ahí está Sam!− la interrumpió Mitch señalando el pasillo de enfrente en el que la chica caminaba despreocupadamente. –Es ahora o nunca, niña.

Carly resoplo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, antes de llegar con Freddie cambio su cara de fastidio por una encantadora y se sacudió el cabello, luego se sentó al lado de su amigo.

−Hola, Freddie− canturreó.

−Hola− dijo el chico sin despegar la vista de su libro. –Oye, ¿hiciste la tarea de…?

− ¡Ay, que divertido eres!− exclamo Carly riendo exageradamente y es que, Sam se había acercado al bebedero y al oír la risa de su amiga, había volteado a verlos.

− ¿Eh?− preguntó Freddie confundido.

− ¡Si, tan divertido!− exclamo Carly y riéndose con fingidas carcajadas se acerco más a él.

Sam los vio por un momento, pero luego se encogió de hombros y siguió tomando agua sin ninguna preocupación.

− ¿Sabes qué?− dijo Carly agitando su cabello otra vez. –Nunca lo había notado, pero tus ojos brillan bajo la luz de… eh… el foco de aquí arriba.

Sam ni siquiera levanto la cabeza.

− ¡Wow!− exclamo Carly y le dio un apretón al brazo de su amigo. − ¿Estás haciendo ejercicio?

Freddie balbuceo algo incomprensible, un poco atontado, mientras le dirigía a Carly una mirada de ilusión.

Sam cerró la llave del bebedero y comenzó a caminar hacia su casillero.

− ¡Ay, Freddie!− exclamo Carly con la voz demasiado alta. − ¡Eres tan gracioso! ¡Tan divertido! ¡Tan…!

Pero Sam ya se había perdido de vista. Carly bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, Freddie en cambio tenía una mirada perdida a su lado.

− ¿Acaso dijiste lo que creo que dijiste? Dime que no es otro sueño, Carly… − el chico trago saliva y se acerco un poco más a ella.

− ¡Mira la hora!− exclamo Carly apresuradamente. –Tengo que ir a… eh… ¡Lavar mi mochila!

Se levanto rápidamente, dejando a Freddie bastante confundido, luego fue hacia donde estaba Sam. Al llegar, se planto ante ella y arqueó las cejas, completamente indignada.

− ¿Qué onda?− dijo Sam mientras sacaba unos libros de su mochila y los metía en el casillero que estaba en medio de los dos luchadores locos.

−"¿Qué onda?"− preguntó Carly enojada. − ¿Qué no me viste allá con Freddie?

−Ah, sí− dijo Sam mientras sacaba una resortera y una bolsita llena de piedras. – ¿Crees que con esto pueda romper el retrovisor del auto de la señorita Briggs?

− ¡Sam!− exclamo su amiga y le quito la bolsita. − ¿Acaso no te molesto en nada verme así con Freddie?

− ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?− preguntó Sam extrañada. –De todos modos, solo lo quieres para que te haga algún favor o algo así…

− ¿De qué hablas?− preguntó Carly olvidándose repentinamente de lo molesta que estaba porque su amiga no se había puesto celosa.

−Si, ya sabes− explico Sam mientras cerraba su casillero. –Cuando te portas linda con ese tonto solo es para ganar algo. Sabes usarlo.

− ¡Eso es tan…! ¿Cómo puedes…? ¡Yo jamás…!− balbuceo Carly, ahora indignada de nuevo. − ¡Si yo nunca…! ¡Eso está mal!

− ¿Por qué mal? El mundo sigue girando gracias a que la gente lista se aprovecha de los tontos.

−Yo no me aprovecho de Freddie.

Sam arqueo las cejas y sonrió burlonamente, luego agito su cabello, dibujo en su boca un puchero e imitando la voz melosa de Carly dijo:

− ¡Oh, por favor, por mí!

Carly frunció el seño y cruzo los brazos. Seguramente se enfadaría más con su amiga si la situación fuera distinta, pero no ahora. No. Tenía que seguir con su plan en marcha.

−Bueno, pues ahora no estaba utilizándolo− dijo Carly con mucha seguridad. –Todas las cosas que le estaba diciendo, son ciertas.

− ¿Ah, sí?

−Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? ¿Sientes algo feo y malo en el estomago?− preguntó Carly apresuradamente.

−Si, nauseas− contesto Sam. − ¿Estas diciéndome que después de años y años de ignorarlo, por fin decidiste hacerle caso?

−Bueno… Si así fuera, ¿te molestaría?

−A mi me molestan muchas cosas, amiga: Que no haya grasitos en la maquina del pasillo, que mamá invite a sus novios a cenar, que los vegetales no estén hechos de carne… Pero, que tu y ese nerd sean pareja, bueno… La que sufriría eres tú, no yo.

Con ese último comentario, Sam le dirigió una mirada burlona a su amiga, recupero su bolsita de piedras y salió de la escuela dejando a Carly con una mueca en el rostro.

Y después de eso, las horas pasaron como relámpagos para ella. Los minutos se fueron volando y cuando menos acordó, ya había sonado la campana que indicaba la salida de Ridgeway… ¡Si tan solo no tuviera que perder el tiempo con las clases!

Al llegar a su departamento encontró a Spencer guardando todas las esculturas que tenía en la casa en una enorme caja de cartón.

− ¿Qué estás haciendo?

−El señor Wence logro que exhiban mis otras obras en la Galería del sábado− explico él, mientras intentaba que el robot fabricado con botellas entrara en la caja. –Te dije que sabía lo que hacía.

− ¿Le diste más dinero, verdad?− preguntó Carly severamente. – ¿De dónde lo estás sacando? ¡Con lo que le has dado ya se te acabo todo lo que ganas como escultor!

−Bueno, ¿recuerdas el fondo de ahorro para emergencias que papá dijo que podíamos usar?

−Dime que no lo hiciste.

− ¡Esta es una emergencia! ¡Y lo devolveré todo en cuanto las esculturas se hagan famosas!

− ¡Spencer!− lo regaño Carly, pero luego vio que Mitch se apareció arriba de las escaleras. –Solo… eh… ¡Te lavas bien los pies! Estaré en mi habitación.

Al llegar ahí, Carly dejó que el hombrecito pasara antes que ella y luego cerró la puerta con seguro.

− ¡Tienes que darme más tiempo, Mitch!

−Una semana. Son las reglas.

− ¡Pero, no puedo!− exclamo Carly y se dejo caer en la cama. –Ya es jueves y en lo que va del día, Sam no se ha puesto celosa ni una sola vez. ¡No se que más hacer!

−Si me lo preguntas, Carly, comparados con tus intentos anteriores, esto ha sido muy pobre.

− ¿De qué hablas? ¡Le he estado coqueteando a Freddie todo el día! ¡Y Sam como si nada! ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Mitch rodo los ojos, como si la chica no estuviera viendo cosas obvias. Suspiro, armándose de paciencia y dijo:

−Sam piensa que le estas coqueteando porque quieres algo a cambio, como siempre…

− ¡Yo no hacía eso!− se ofendió ella, cruzándose de brazos.

−… necesitas demostrarle lo contrario.

Carly se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar por su habitación. Su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora, como varias veces en lo que llevaba de la semana. Ya le comenzaba a doler la cabeza.

−Tienes razón…− dijo luego de unos segundos. − ¡Ella misma me lo dijo! ¿No es así? Cuando hablo conmigo después de salir del Hospital Mental. Ella dijo que se ponía celosa porque había veces en las que parecía que a mi también me gustaba Freddie…

−Si− dijo Mitch sonriendo, luego miró hacia el otro lado del cuarto. − ¡Mira! ¡Tienes una silla en forma de galleta!

− ¡Licuados Locos!− exclamo Carly sobresaltada.

−No, gracias. No se me antojan.

− ¡No te estoy ofreciendo! ¡Sam dijo "como en Licuados Locos aquella vez, bailaban, muy juntitos"! ¡Sam nos vio y se puso celosa!

Carly no espero a que Mitch le diera su aprobación para la nueva idea que se le había ocurrido, saco el celular de su bolsillo y marco el número de Freddie.

− ¡Hola, Freddie!− exclamo en cuanto el chico le contesto. –Quería saber si me acompañabas a Licuados Locos… ¿Qué porque? Pues, no sé… Tengo ganas de tomar un licuado con mi chico favorito, eso es todo.

Mitch se rió al ver el tono de voz que Carly comenzó a usar.

−Si, nos vemos afuera del departamento. Adiós.

Carly colgó el teléfono y luego comenzó a marcar otro número.

− ¿Sam? ¿Quieres hacer algo hoy?... No, no como ver las películas de miedo que alquilo tu mamá. Hablo de ir a Licuados Locos… ¡Te comprare una graseada! Si, tamaño grande… ¡Te veo ahí en unos veinte minutos!

Carly volvió a colgar su celular y luego se dirigió corriendo hacia el tocador para arreglarse.

−Muy hábil− la felicito Mitch.

−Lo sé− dijo ella sin modestia y se cepillo el cabello.

En cuanto termino de arreglarse lo mejor posible, bajó las escaleras y salió del departamento. Spencer seguía metiendo sus esculturas en la gran caja para llevarlas a la Galería… Algo de eso a Carly no le daba buena espina y tal vez habría replicado más si en esos momentos no tuviera que arreglar la vida amorosa de sus amigos.

Freddie ya estaba ahí cuando salió del departamento.

−Hola− lo saludo Carly. − ¡Vaya! Te ves muy bien.

Y no era por coquetear, era cierto. Freddie traía una camisa azul y un pantalón negro con el que no se veía nada mal.

− ¡Y tú!− exclamo Freddie con su sonrisa de adoración. – ¡Estás…! ¡Eres igual a…! ¡Pareces un ángel!

− ¿Qué tal si nos vamos?− preguntó Carly tratando de abstenerse de poner los ojos en blanco.

Al llegar a Licuados Locos, T-Bo los recibió ofreciéndoles uno de los pepinillos que estaban incrustados en su palito, después de rechazarlo, Carly y Freddie tomaron una mesa (la chica se aseguro de que fuera la misma en la que habían tomado sus licuados la vez que habían bailado luego de su cita relámpago).

− ¿Uno de fresa con mango?− preguntó Freddie al levantarse para comprar los licuados.

−Si, gracias.

Mientras Freddie compraba su licuado, Carly no pudo evitar sentirse culpable otra vez. Pero eso que estaba haciendo era por su bien, o eso se repetía constantemente. Pero aun así, se sentía como si le estuviera coqueteando al novio de su mejor amiga que además, era su mejor amigo también. ¡Qué complicado!

− ¿Un pepinillo?

− ¡Ya te dije que no, T-Bo!

−Aquí está tu licuado− dijo Freddie en cuanto hubo llegado. − ¿Sabes? Me sorprendió que quisieras salir conmigo, ya sabes… _Nosotros dos solos_.

−Si, ¿verdad?− comentó Carly nerviosa y para tener algo que hacer le dio un sorbo a su licuado.

−Creo que en cierta forma… Esto es muy romántico, ¿no crees?− Freddie intento poner su mejor voz de casanova y extendió su mano sobre la mesa.

Carly dejo su licuado, dudo por un momento y luego también extendió la suya para tomar la del chico.

Freddie obviamente no esperaba esa respuesta por parte de su amiga, porque se quedo completamente atónito y su cara se puso roja.

−Carly… Hum…

− ¡Mmmmm!− exclamo Carly haciéndose la distraída. − ¡Que rico licuado! ¡Adoro la fresa con mango!

−Haber− le dijo Freddie seriamente. –Hoy has estado muy… hum… linda conmigo. Demasiado linda, si me lo preguntas. ¿Qué pasa?

− ¿Qué pasa?

− ¡Si! ¿Qué pasa con esto?− preguntó Freddie y agito sus manos entrelazadas. –Normalmente no estarías así… ¿Qué favor quieres?

− ¿Eh?

−Si, siempre que estás así conmigo es porque quieres algo a cambio, así que… ¿Qué es esta vez?

− ¡Oh, por todos los cielos!− exclamo Carly soltándole la mano bruscamente. – ¿Por qué todos dicen eso? ¡Yo no me aprovecho de ti!

−Si lo haces− comentó T-Bo pasando por ahí.

− ¡Cierra la boca!

−Bien, pero, ¿Por qué más estarías así de linda conmigo?− preguntó Freddie confundido.

− ¿No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez me gustes?− preguntó Carly.

− ¿Te gusto?

−Yo no dije eso− se apresuro a decir la chica, arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho antes. –Pero… ¿Por qué tendría que ser linda para ganar algo a cambio? Tal vez solo quiero estar contigo…

Carly trago saliva pues la culpabilidad se le amontonaba en la garganta, y con esfuerzo volvió a tomar la mano de su amigo.

−Es… ¿es enserio?− preguntó Freddie sonrojándose de nuevo.

−Si, es más… ¡T-Bo! ¿Podrías poner algo de música?– preguntó Carly, pues según sus cuentas, Sam estaba por llegar al local.

−Si, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Algo tropical y contagioso? ¿O un buen rap para…?

− ¡Solo pon algo lento! ¿Quieres?

T-Bo obedeció y con un control remoto encendió el estero que había en Licuados Locos, al instante se comenzó a escuchar una balada romántica. Carly se levantó y jalo a Freddie para que hiciera lo mismo. El chico trago saliva, completamente nervioso.

−Hay que bailar− dijo Carly y como su amigo no se movía, ella misma le coloco sus manos en su cintura. Freddie se puso más rojo que antes.

Carly comenzó a mover lentamente sus pies y trato de sonreír. Freddie trago saliva, nervioso, pero luego decidió que estaba siendo demasiado torpe e intento comportarse como todo un caballero así que siguió el ritmo que Carly marcaba.

Carly volteó a ver el reloj que había tras el mostrador. Ya era hora de que Sam llegara, según ella y esperaba que así fuera, así que con un suspiro de resignación, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Freddie.

El chico se quedo medio estático, pero luego sonrió, como solo el amor adolescente puede hacerte sonreír y cerró los ojos.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta de Licuados Locos.

Sam entro al local con las manos en los bolsillos y se quedo de piedra al ver la escena que estaban montando sus amigos.

Carly sintió como la mirada de su amiga la atravesaba y rogó con todas sus fuerzas que al menos una pizca de celos creciera en su interior.

− ¡T-Bo! ¿Aun quedan "graseadas"?

Nada.

Sam pasó por su lado con la cabeza erguida y se dirigió al mostrador. Carly dejó de bailar y la miró, completamente atónita.

−Tengo solamente de dieta− le dijo T-Bo.

− ¿Hacen cosas de dieta con las "graseadas"?

−Al parecer… ¿No quieres mejor un pepinillo?

−Bueno.

− ¡Sam!− exclamo Carly indignada. − ¡Sam! ¡Apaga esa maldita música, T-Bo!

El chico obedeció y la música se apago al mismo tiempo que Carly soltaba bruscamente a Freddie e iba por su amiga que apenas mordía su pepinillo, jalándola del brazo.

− ¿Qué diablos te sucede?− exclamo Carly y poco falto para que sacudiera a su amiga.

−Tranquila, los pepinillos son un vegetal… O eso creo.

− ¡No me refiero a eso!− grito Carly. − ¡Te fuiste como si…! ¡Se suponía que…! ¡Oh, por todos los cielos! ¡Sam! ¿Cómo pudiste?

− ¿Qué?− preguntó la chica sin comprender el regaño de su amiga.

−Creo que comprendo a Carly− dijo Freddie y le paso un brazo por los hombros a la aludida. –Llegaste a interrumpirnos, Sam. Estábamos disfrutando de una velada tranquila y…

− ¡No, no es eso!− grito Carly y le quito el brazo. − ¿No te molesto si quiera un poquito verme bailando con Freddie?

− ¿Por bailar con él vas a dejar de comprarme la "graseada" que me prometiste?

−No.

−Entonces, no.

− ¡Agggghhh!− gruño Carly perdiendo la paciencia. − ¿Ah, sí? ¡Haber qué opinas después de esto!

Tomo de los hombros a Freddie y lo puso frente a ella, luego se acerco un poco.

− ¡No te vayas a mover, Fredward Benson!− le advirtió.

El chico, confundido, negó con la cabeza y se quedo quieto. Carly frunció los labios y se inclino un poco hacia él, pero antes de llegar a tocar sus labios, se arrepintió y se estremeció. Volvió a intentarlo, tomando la cara del chico entre sus manos, pero le faltaban unos centímetros cuando volvió a hacer la cabeza para atrás.

No podía… ¡Demonios! ¡No podía besar a Freddie!

−No, no puedo…− murmuró Carly angustiada. − ¡Diablos!

− ¿Qué está pasando?− preguntó Freddie que no entendía muy bien que era lo que su amiga había querido hacer.

−Si, ¿Qué está pasando?− preguntó Sam frunciendo el seño y agitando su pepinillo.

−Si, ¿Qué está pasando?− preguntó T-Bo, tras el mostrador.

− ¡Nada! ¡Eso pasa! ¡No está pasando nada!− grito Carly. − ¡Nada de nada!

−Yo solo venía por una graseada− se lamentó Sam.

−Carly, ¿estás bien?− preguntó Freddie acercándose un poco.

− ¡No, no estoy bien!

− ¿Y qué pasa? Puedo ayudarte, lo sabes, ¿no? Siempre que necesites…

− ¡Ay, cierra la boca!− exclamo Carly cansándose de la situación. − ¡Deja de ser tan atento conmigo, Freddie! ¡Ya basta de esas cosas! ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

− ¿Entender…?

− ¡Que tu no me gustas!− grito Carly perdiendo todo el control que le quedaba. − ¡No me gustas! ¡No así! ¡Jamás me has gustado de esa manera y jamás lo harás! ¡Grábatelo de una buena vez!

Todas las personas del local se quedaron en completo silencio al escuchar los gritos de la chica. Freddie reacciono como si Carly le hubiera pegado la más fuerte de las bofetadas, parpadeó un poco y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con la cabeza hacia abajo.

Carly lo vio alejarse y de inmediato sintió como un fuerte plomo se sacudía en su estomago. Esta vez había ido demasiado lejos…

− ¡Eso no fue nada lindo!− dijo T-Bo negando con la cabeza.

− ¡Wow!− comentó Sam luego de unos segundos de silencio. –Eso sí que dolió, y eso que yo suelo golpearlo en la cara.

Carly soltó un gemido de culpabilidad y se dejo caer en una silla. Todas las demás personas dejaron de prestarle atención y volvieron a sus asuntos.

−No quería decirle eso− murmuró Carly cuando Sam se sentó a su lado y dejo el pepinillo en la mesa. –No fue mí intención… Perdí el control.

−Si, creo que lo notamos− dijo Sam alzando las cejas. –Entonces… ¿Te gusta Freddifer o no?

−No− dijo Carly hundiendo la cabeza entre las manos. –Es mi mejor amigo. Nada más.

Sam torció la boca.

−Bueno, ¿y luego?

− ¿Y luego qué?

− ¿Qué? ¿No vas a ir a hablar con él y todo eso?− preguntó Sam. –Deberías disculparte, o algo así… Ya sabes, el pobre tonto ahora debe de estar por tirarse de un puente…

− ¡Sam!− la regaño Carly. − ¿Enserio crees que debería ir a disculparme?

−Pues, claro− dijo Sam, como señalando lo obvio. – ¿Sabes? Creo que sabe que no fue tu intención, pero deberías decírselo. Hay que ser una buena persona con todos… ¡Hey! ¿Quién se llevo mi pepinillo?

Sam se dio la vuelta y descubrió a un niño de unos cinco años que mordía el pepinillo.

− ¡Dame eso, pequeño ladrón!

− ¡Mami!− exclamo el niño cuando la chica le arrebato el bocadillo.

− ¡Ya no se puede confiar en la gente!− gruño Sam, pero luego al voltear a ver a su amiga, regreso a su tono serio. –En fin, si dices que Freddo es tu mejor amigo… Lo menos que puedes hacer es disculparte.

− ¿Y porque te preocupa?− preguntó Carly extrañada.

− ¡Pffff! No me preocupa− dijo Sam rápidamente. –Es solo que… Si vamos a seguir haciendo ICarly juntos, no lo quiero llorando por todos lados. Puede mojar las cámaras y los cables con sus lágrimas.

Carly analizo por un momento las palabras de su amiga y de repente se emociono. Sabía que Sam no estaba siendo del todo sincera. Lo notaba en su tono sarcástico y en su mirada. A Sam le preocupaba Freddie.

−Si, tienes razón. Tengo que disculparme con Freddie, Sam− dijo Carly suprimiendo su sonrisa. − ¡Vaya! ¡Jamás pensé que diría eso!

Sam se rió y le dio otra mordida a su pepinillo mientras su amiga salía del local.

* * *

><p>Si no fuera porque ya era jueves y tenía solo dos días más para enamorar a sus amigos, Carly seguramente habría aplazado la disculpa. Pero no. Ahí estaba, frente al departamento 8-D, preparada para decir lo que tenía que decir.<p>

−Y aquí vamos…

Carly toco la puerta, igual que como había hecho hace unas horas, solo que esta vez, no se arreglo el cabello. La plática que esperaba tener con Freddie (si este no le cerraba la puerta en la cara) era una que probablemente debieron haber tenido antes, sin importar el deseo.

Freddie abrió la puerta y trato de torcer una sonrisa.

−Hola.

−Hola, ¿podemos hablar?− preguntó Carly.

−Si, pero… no querrás entrar− la previno Freddie. –Mamá está viendo su programa semanal de padres agresivos y llama por teléfono a cada rato para contar sus experiencias.

Carly torció una ligera sonrisa mientras Freddie cerraba la puerta de su departamento y se sentaba en el suelo, indicándole a su amiga que hiciera lo mismo.

−Escucha, Freddie…− comenzó a decir ella en cuanto estuvo sentada.

− No, descuida. No tienes porque decir nada− dijo el chico negando con la cabeza. –Se lo que vas a decir y no tiene caso. En realidad… Creo que me ilusione bastante hoy.

Carly tragó saliva y se sintió aun más culpable que antes. Freddie debió notarlo en su cara, porque rápidamente añadió:

− ¡Pero fue mi culpa! Me has repetido mil veces que nada pasara y aun así… Sé que puedo llegar a ser bastante fastidioso...

−Y molesto− añadió Carly sin pensar. Al ver que Freddie la miraba con el seño fruncido, intento componer una sonrisa. − ¿Qué? ¡Tú empezaste!

−Si− dijo él sonriendo también. –Soy fastidioso y molesto. Igual que Spencer buscando a la chica que vende chocolates en el centro.

−Tal vez no tanto− dijo Carly sonriendo, luego se puso seria de nuevo y suspiro. –Lamento todo lo que te dije, Freddie.

−Está bien, supongo.

− ¡No, no lo está! No quería… Es decir, no me explique bien− explico Carly angustiada. – ¡Todo salió mal! Lo lamento mucho, muchísimo…

−Carly, basta− dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. –Fueron tonterías. No tienes de que preocuparte.

Ambos se quedaron callados.

Carly sentía una presión en el pecho, la culpabilidad la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. ¿Todo lo que le había dicho y aun así, Freddie le decía que no se preocupara? ¿Cómo es que podía ser así de generoso cuando ella no se lo merecía?

− ¿Te digo una cosa?− pregunto ella, luego de unos segundos de silencio. –Eres el chico más dulce, tierno, inteligente y considerado que conozco, Freddie.

El chico volteó a verla y torció una ligera sonrisa.

−Y estás guapito− admitió Carly con una risita.

− ¿Guapito?

−Si, tienes un "no sé qué"− dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco, divertida.

− ¿Pero?

−Pero…−Carly regreso a su tono serio y suspiro. –Eres mi mejor amigo. Y te quiero como tal. Siempre ha sido así. Creo que tu y yo…. Hacemos un mejor "click" solo como amigos que como algo más.

Freddie suspiro y dejo de verla.

−¿Sabes? En realidad me gustaba…− admitió Carly. –El que estuvieras siempre tras de mí. Era lindo. Pero, todos tenían razón. Te estaba utilizando… ¡Oh, fui tan mala y egoísta! Soy casi como Darth Vader….

−En realidad, Darth Vader es un guardían oscuro con poderes inimaginables que..

−¡No me interesa!

−Ah, claro.

−Lo que quiero decir− continuó Carly. –Es que a pesar de que te quiero muchísimo… No sería capaz de… Ya sabes… Hacer "click" de la otra manera.

−Talvez tengas razón− admitió Freddie y volvió a suspirar.

−Si, y no porque no funcione conmigo no quiere decir que no pueda funcionar con otra persona− comentó ella rápidamente. –Es más, estoy segura de que un día encontraras a la chica perfecta para ti… Y talvez sea quien menos imaginas. ¡Enserio! ¡Puede ser quien menos imaginas!

Freddie torcio otra sonrisa.

−Y esperemos que yo encuentre a alguien tambien− dijo Carly sonriendo. –De preferencia algún modelo masculino o algo así…

Freddie se rió y se levanto del suelo.

−Estoy seguro que así será.

Ayudó a Carly a levantarse y luego se dirigió hacia su departamento.

−Entonces, ¿estamos bien?− preguntó ella antes de que él abriera la puerta.

−Carly, eres mi mejor amiga. ¿Por qué no habríamos de estar bien?

La chica sonrió y se dirigió hacia su propio departamento.

Ese comentario había sido como un acuerdo mutuo, lo sabía, de que ya no habría más suspiros adolescentes ni miradas de amor entre ellos dos. Y era lo que ella quería. _No solo por Sam_, si no porque Freddie era la tercera parte de ICarly, incluso de su vida; porque estaba segura de que nadie caminaría junto a ella en los pasillos para ir a clases; que nadie estudiaría con ella de esa manera y que nadie, absolutamente nadie, le diría "¡En cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…!" igual que Freddie lo hacía.

_Porque era su mejor amigo._

Antes de entrar a su casa, dio media vuelta, camino hacia Freddie y le plantó un tierno beso en la mejilla.

−Hasta mañana, Freddie.

−Hasta mañana, Carly− dijo el chico con una tierna sonrisa.

Carly se dio la vuelta, entro a su departamento y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Freddie no suspiro al verla desaparecer tras el umbral.

* * *

><p><strong>Este... Verán, AMO SEDDIE CON TODO MI CORAZÓN. No me gusta el Creddie. Jamás me ha gustado, incluso cuando no tenía ni idea de ke existia este dilema con las parejas, jamás me gusto que Carly y Freddie quedaran. ¡Pero amo su amistad! Nose, es que... Es tan dificil encontrar a un amigo como Freddie... ¡Carly en verdad tiene suerte! Por ejemplo, en fiesta con Victorius, cuando Freddie dice que va a golpear al chico ke le hizo daño... Me kede de "Awwww". ¡Amo como son como amigos! Así que en este capitulo trate de abarcar algo de eso...<strong>

**¡Reviews plis!**


	8. Un Gran Avance

**Retraso, tareas... ¡Lo siento! Pero creo que es el kapitulo más largo hasta el momento y el que (pienso yo) más Seddie tiene... ¡Bien! Me di de golpes contra la pared haciendo esto, lo juro...¡Maldita escuela! Me dejaba escribir cinco palabras cada día... En fin.**

**Guiño a Harry Potter ;) lo amo. Y el videojuego que menciona Freddie y que tmb le gusta a Sam es el que sale en la película Best Player, protagonizada por Jannette mccurdy y Jerry Trainor.**

_**ICarly y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran les aseguro que Nick ya habría continuado la quinta temporada...**_

* * *

><p>−Carly, creo que no estamos llegando a ningún lado.<p>

− ¡Cierra la boca!

Mitch puso los ojos en blanco y se dejo caer en las almohadas del sofá que había en el cuarto de Carly, mientras que ella, un poco histérica, no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro con una libreta en una mano y un vaso de café en la otra.

−Muy bien− dijo Carly leyendo los apuntes de su libreta. − ¿Qué tal si los amenazo con irme a Briarwood?

− ¿A dónde?

− ¡A Briarwood! Cuando me ofrecieron entrar a esa escuela, Sam y Freddie hicieron todo un complot para que me quedara… ¡Estoy segura de que eso los hizo trabajar en equipo!− Carly le dio un sorbo a su café y luego hizo una mueca. –No, pero tendría que fingir que realmente me voy y además… ¿De qué me sirve que hagan un complot juntos si no se aman?

Arranco una hoja de la libreta, la hizo bolita y la tiro al piso.

− ¿Y si llamo a Missy Robinson?

− ¿A quién?

− ¡Ay! ¿No que grabas todo? ¡Es una antigua amiga mía! Cuando volvió, intento deshacerse de Sam y estoy segura de que Freddie se preocupo mucho por ella− explico Carly, pero luego torció la boca y negó con la cabeza. − ¡Pero ni siquiera sé donde este Missy ahora! Y además, intento deshacerse de Sam por días y días… ¡Yo no tengo tanto tiempo!

Arranco otra hoja.

− ¡Ya sé! ¡Puedo traer a Melanie!− exclamo Carly emocionada, pero luego se dio un golpe en la frente con la mano. − ¡Ay! Pero, ¿de qué serviría hacer que Freddie se besara con la hermana de Sam? ¡Eso solo retrasaría más todo!

Carly arrancó varias hojas más de su libreta y las lanzó al piso. Luego, se dejo caer en la cama y cruzo los brazos.

−Estoy estresada.

−Ni que lo digas, tu sofá no es tan cómodo como aparenta− comentó Mitch levantándose. –Entonces… ¿Cuál es el plan?

− ¿No escuchaste? ¡No tengo otro plan! ¡He hecho de todo para que se gusten y nada ha pasado! ¿Y sabes de quien es la culpa?

−Eh… ¿Tuya?

− ¡No! ¡Es de ellos! ¡De Sam y Freddie! ¡Porque nunca me contaron nada! ¡Porque siempre que estaban "en sus asuntos", yo no estaba presente! ¡Es culpa de ellos!

Carly resopló y le dio otro sorbo a su café.

−Ya te lo dije, Carly− dijo Mitch armándose de paciencia. –Fue una relación que se desarrollo prácticamente bajo tu nariz…

− ¡Deja a mis fosas nasales fuera de esto!− refunfuño la chica.− ¡Yo nunca vi nada! ¿Ves lo que pasa cuando tus dos mejores amigos son novios? ¡Pasan cosas malas! ¡Eso pasa!

−Eres el ejemplo personificado de la calma− dijo el hombrecito con sarcasmo.

−Tienes razón, me calmare. No puede ser tan malo…− Carly miró el reloj que tenía al lado de su cama y se levanto de un brinco. − ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Son las cuatro de la mañana! ¿A quien se le ocurre dejar correr el tiempo cuando yo lo necesito? ¡Demonios!

−Y aquí vamos otra vez…− se quejo Mitch, mientras ocultaba su cara con uno de los cojines que había en el sofá.

−No, no− dijo Carly intentando respirar profundamente. –Estoy tranquila, soy optimista y tengo un vaso de café. ¡Sé que se me ocurrirá algo! ¡Lo sé! ¡Estoy segura!

* * *

><p>− ¡Diablos! ¡No se me ocurrió nada! ¡El tonto café no sirve para nada! ¡Aggghhh! ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?<p>

Los alumnos de Ridgeway se amontonaban por el pasillo para ir a los salones. Carly, despeinada y con un aspecto algo neurótico, se golpeo la cabeza con la puerta de su casillero, aun mascullando incoherencias. Mitch puso los ojos en blanco y la detuvo.

−Muy bien, hoy es viernes y tienes hasta mañana para…

− ¡Gracias, Mitch!− exclamo Carly enfadada.

El hombrecito se encogió de hombros, chasqueo los dedos y luego se desapareció de su lado.

− ¿Qué onda?− la saludo Sam llegando junto a ella.− ¡Cielos! ¿Qué te paso? Te ves horrible.

−Si, eso es justo lo que necesitaba oír en este momento, Sam− gruño Carly mientras guardaba unos libros en su casillero.

− ¡Uf! Alguien se levanto de malas hoy− comentó Sam. – ¿Qué paso con Freddie?

− ¿Eh?

−Si, ¿hablaste con él? ¿Decidió suicidarse porque no lo amas o algo?

−Oh, si. Hable con él− dijo Carly. –Estamos bien. Somos amigos.

−Bien.

− ¿Bien? ¿Quiere decir que te agrada que seamos _solo _amigos? ¿Es eso?− se apresuro a preguntar Carly. Sam arqueó las cejas.

−Solo dije bien…

−Si, pero hay muchas clases de "bien"− dijo Carly con desesperación. –Está el "bien" de cuando te dan una buena calificación, el "bien" de cuando te sale un premio en una bolsa de grasitos… ¡O el "bien" de cuando alguien que te interesa sigue soltero!

−Me estas empezando a asustar− dijo Sam retrocediendo un poco.

La campana para dar inicio a clases sonó en ese momento. Sam se acomodo su mochila tras el hombro y comenzó a caminar.

−Sam, la clase es hacía allá− dijo Carly apuntando las escaleras.

−Ya lo sé− dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros. –Pero voy a ir al gimnasio a lanzar restos de lechuga.

− ¿Por qué?

−Porque mamá compro como cien de esas cosas para su nueva dieta y no las quiero en la casa− explico ella con simpleza. –Bueno, te veo más tarde.

− ¡Por última vez! ¡Te digo que vivieron felices para siempre!− gritaba Gibby desde el otro lado del pasillo.

−Esa historia es ridícula− dijo un chico de anteojos. –Estás demente.

− ¡Ven y dímelo a la cara!− grito Gibby, pero el chico ya había corrido a la escalera y se había perdido de vista. − ¡Gente incrédula! ¡Patrañas! ¡Habrase visto!

− ¿Qué tienes, Gibby?− preguntó Carly extrañada.

−Le estaba contando a Bruno sobre una historia que mi mamá me leyó anoche− explico Gibby.

−No debí haber preguntado…− se lamento la chica.

−Es real. Se trata sobre una linda leona que se enamora de un venadito− dijo Gibby y suspiro. –Ambos son capturados por un cazador, ¿sabes? Y al principio la leona intenta comerse al venadito, pero luego se enamora de él y cuando escapan, huyen juntos para vivir felices por siempre… ¿No es hermoso?

−Lo es, en verdad− mintió Carly fingiendo una sonrisa.

− ¡Así es! Pero, Bruno dice que son puras patrañas.

−Hay gente que no entiende esas cosas tan hermosas− dijo Carly poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Gibby se mostro agradecido y luego comenzó a caminar hacia su salón, cantando una cancioncita algo extraña. Carly puso los ojos en blanco y se decidió a ir a su clase… Después de todo, aun no tenía ningún plan y de nada le servía estar en medio del pasillo sin hacer nada. Iba a subir las escaleras, cuando alguien que bajaba rápidamente choco contra ella.

− ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

Carly se sobó el brazo, levantó la vista y se sorprendió mucho al ver a Brad, el antiguo pasante de ICarly.

− ¡Lo siento!− se disculpo de nuevo el chico. –Voy tarde a francés y…

− ¡Hola, Brad!− lo saludo ella con una sonrisa en la cara. La verdad, en todos los días que llevaba en esa extraña realidad en donde sus amigos no estaban enamorados, Brad no se le había venido a la mente ni por un segundo.

−Hola− dijo él y arqueó las cejas, extrañado. − ¿Te conozco?

− ¿Qué? ¡Claro! ¡Tú trabajas en ICa…! Es decir, no… No me conoces− dijo Carly rápidamente.

Casi se le olvidaba que ICarly recién había transmitido su primer episodio en la red y que, por consecuencia, no necesitarían los servicios de un pasante todavía.

−Bueno… ¡Adiós, entonces!− dijo el chico volviendo a correr. − ¡Voy tarde!

−Si, adiós…− dijo Carly apenas en un susurro.

Su cabeza comenzó a trabajar rápidamente como en los días pasados. Se recargo en la escalera y se mordió el labio… Lo que estaba pensando no era precisamente algo que hubiera pasado en la realidad, pero… ¿Y si lo intentaba? Después de todo, sus otros intentos no habían dado mucho resultado.

− ¡Mitch!

El hombrecito se apareció tras ella, con una expresión de ligero fastidio.

− ¿Sabes? Es cansado que siempre me grites de esa manera… ¿Por qué no me pones un apodo? Puedo ser "abejita" o "águila voladora"…

− ¿Qué pasa si hago que Sam y Freddie se enamoren… _de otra forma_? Es decir, si intento algo que realmente nunca paso…

−Interesante− murmuró Mitch poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla.

−Mira, ese que va allá es Brad, el antiguo pasante de ICarly− explico la chica. –Justo antes de que Sam y Freddie comenzaran a salir, yo pensaba que a Sam le gustaba Brad… ¿Y sabes que hice? ¡Ay, por supuesto que lo sabes! ¡Te la pasas espiándome!

−No te creas tanto.

− ¡Encerré a Brad y a Sam! ¡Los deje completamente solos!− se emociono Carly. –Claro, que eso no funciono porque a Sam no le gustaba él, pero… ¡Si le hubiera gustado, se habrían hecho novios esa misma noche! ¿No lo ves? ¡Es como la historia de Gibby! La leona que se enamora del venadito…

− ¿En qué momento pasamos a hablar de animales con tendencias extrañas?

−Eso voy a hacer− determinó Carly, ignorando el comentario del ángel.− Pasaran tiempo juntos aunque no quieran.

* * *

><p>Sam tiro rápidamente a la basura los trozos de lechuga que aun traía en la mano. Había visto a la señorita Briggs entrar al gimnasio y no era conveniente que la encontraran con las verduras que habían hecho tropezar a las porristas. Se colgó la mochila en el hombro y comenzó a caminar, silbando despreocupadamente.<p>

− ¡Sam!

Gibby había llegado hasta ella corriendo. Por alguna razón no traía camisa y parecía un poco apurado.

− ¿Qué quieres?− gruño Sam.

− ¡La señorita Briggs! ¡Te vio! ¡Te está buscando! ¡Sabe que lanzaste trozos de lechuga en el gimnasio!− explico el chico.

− ¡Demonios!− mascullo Sam torciendo la boca. –Me largo.

− ¡No! Tiene a todos los maestros vigilando las salidas− dijo Gibby. –Tienes tantas oportunidades de ganar como Lord Voldemort contra Harry Potter.

−Genial− gruño Sam. − ¡Porristas chismosas! ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?

− ¡Puedes esconderte ahí!− exclamo Gibby señalando una puerta vieja.

− ¿En el armario del conserje?− preguntó Sam arqueando las cejas.

−La señorita Briggs nunca quiere pasar por ahí. Dicen que está infestado de polillas rabiosas.

−Y eso lo convierte en un lugar en donde no quiero estar− comentó Sam comenzando a caminar. –Después de todo, un castigo más no puede…

− ¡Espera! ¡Escuche que el conserje Finnigan guardaba ahí la carne que se robaba de la cafetería!− exclamo Gibby.

− ¿Enserio? ¡Esos trozos de tocino eran míos!− exclamo Sam y camino con determinación hacia la vieja puerta.

− ¡Recupéralos, nena!− dijo Gibby caminando junto a ella.

Muchas cosas pasaron en tan solo pocos segundos: Sam abrió un poco la puerta, asomo la cabeza, alguien grito "¡Alto!", Gibby (aprovechando la distracción de la chica) la empujo dentro del armario y cerró la puerta con un candado que se sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón.

− ¡Eso fue genial!− lo felicitó Carly saliendo de detrás de unos casilleros. − ¡Genial, Gibby!

−Bueno, soy alguien muy especial… Eso es lo que mamá siempre dice− dijo el chico con una sonrisa. –Lo que aun no entiendo es para que quieres que…

− ¡Ten tus veinte dólares!− lo interrumpió Carly, entregándole un par de billetes.

− ¿Qué pasa con la otra parte del trato?

− ¡Gibby!

− ¡Lo prometiste!

Carly rodó los ojos con frustración, pero luego resopló y dijo "Esta bien". Gibby, encantado, sacó de su bolsillo un hisopo y se lo entrego. Carly hizo una mueca, lo tomo, volvió a resoplar y luego comenzó a limpiar con él la oreja de Gibby.

−Esto es perturbador…

−Nunca quedan tan limpias cuando lo hago yo− comentó Gibby cuando Carly hubo terminado. –Si quieres otro favor después…

−Oh, créeme. No volveré a pedirte otro favor en toda mi vida− dijo Carly entregándole el hisopo.

Gibby se encogió de hombros y se perdió de vista por un pasillo.

* * *

><p>Sam fue empujada hacía dentro del armario al mismo tiempo que Freddie se levantaba del piso rápidamente y gritaba "¡Alto!". Al oír que la puerta se cerraba, el chico se golpeo la cabeza con la pared y soltó un quejido.<p>

− ¿Dónde está el tocino que me robo el conserje Finnigan?− preguntó Sam confundida.

− ¿Eh? ¿Y yo como voy a saberlo? ¡Llevo más de veinte minutos intentando salir!− explico Freddie con frustración. –Iba para mi clase cuando Gibby me dijo que habían guardado las nuevas computadoras de la escuela aquí, entre y…

− ¿Dónde está mi tocino?− grito Sam. Freddie retrocedió espantado. –Aguarda… ¿Más de veinte minutos intentando salir? ¿Quieres decir que esto no se abre por dentro?

−No. Al parecer, estamos encerrados− dijo Freddie e hizo una mueca.

Sam puso cara de espanto, luego soltó un grito y comenzó a pegarle a la puerta con los puños.

− ¡GIBBY! ¡ABRE AHORA MISMO, PEDAZO DE NIÑO RARO! ¡GIBBY! ¡VOY A LASTIMARTE!

Freddie rodó los ojos y se dejo caer en el piso.

−Este va a ser un largo, largo día…

* * *

><p>Spencer desplegó la lista que el señor Wence le había entregado y soltó un silbido de admiración.<p>

− ¡Wow! ¿Todas estas personas irán a la Galería?

−Si y todos son coleccionistas o artistas a los que probablemente les interesara tu trabajo− dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

− ¡Uy, me siento importante!− exclamo Spencer con una risita. –Hasta siento cosquillas en mi estomaguito.

−Ahora, se que tenías dudas respecto al dinero que me has proporcionado− dijo Wence y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón varios papeles. –Estos son todos los recibos. Aquí se describe exactamente en que he gastado todo.

−Ah, muy bien− dijo Spencer analizándolos. –Genial. Carly estará muy contenta cuando se los enseñe.

− ¡Ah, sí! Tu linda y perceptiva hermanita− dijo el hombre y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño bufido. –Si, si, si… Seguro estará contenta.

−Entonces, ¿mañana por la tarde en el museo de Seattle? ¿Seguro que ya no tengo la orden de restricción?

−Me encargue de eso. Por cierto, casi me olvidaba…−Wence se rebusco en la chaqueta y sacó una carpeta y un bolígrafo. –Tienes que firmar el contrato final, donde dice que todas las esculturas que mostraremos en la galería son tuyas.

−Bien− dijo Spencer. Tomo el bolígrafo y firmo el documento. − ¿Qué más falta?

−Sería todo− dijo Wence tomando el papel. –Solo hay que esperar hasta mañana y serás un famoso artista.

Spencer soltó algo parecido a un grito de emoción y se puso a bailar en la sala del departamento. Wence arqueó las cejas y se levanto poco a poco del sofá.

−Bueno, yo… Nos vemos mañana, Spencer.

− ¡Si, señor!− exclamo Spencer sin dejar de bailar.

* * *

><p>− ¡Hey! ¿A dónde van?− preguntó Carly alarmada.<p>

Las dos chicas que iban caminando se detuvieron a mitad del pasillo y la miraron extrañadas.

−Al baño.

−Oh, bueno− dijo Carly. –Está bien.

Ambas chicas siguieron caminando. Carly se recargo en los casilleros que había cerca del armario del conserje en el que Gibby había encerrado a sus amigos y suspiro con resignación. ¡Se acababa de saltar una clase! ¡Ella jamás había hecho eso! Y ahora, por culpa de Sam y Freddie, seguro tendría que saltarse todas las demás. Tenía que vigilar que nadie se acercara a ese pasillo para que no escucharan los constantes golpes que Sam le daba a la puerta… Que eran cada cinco segundos.

Mientras tanto, dentro del armario, Sam había encontrado un trapeador y golpeaba la puerta con frustración. De vez en cuando, también soltaba un grito. Freddie hundió la cabeza entre sus manos, fastidiado.

− ¡Ya basta con eso!− le dijo. –Es imposible que abras si no… ¡Wow!

El chico se quito de ese lugar justo a tiempo. Sam le había lanzando el trapeador justo a la cabeza.

− ¡No me ataques con utensilios de limpieza!

− ¡Pues no hay otra cosa aquí!− gruño Sam y le dio una patada al piso.− ¡No aguanto esto! ¡Estoy varada aquí, contigo! ¡Que alguien me mate, por favor!

−Si, como si yo estuviera en una fiesta− comentó Freddie sarcásticamente.−Iba a ir a una reunión del club de audio y video… Hoy íbamos a platicar sobre cómo convertir los videos "avi" a "mpg".

Freddie hizo un puchero. Sam lo miró, casi asqueada.

− ¿Cómo es que vives así?

Freddie le dirigió una mirada glaciar, mientras ella se dejaba caer en el piso y pateaba una cubeta.

−Matare a Gibby. Lo voy a matar. Bien matado.

−Tienes que dejar de imaginar que le haces daño a las personas− dijo Freddie con los ojos en blanco. –No es saludable.

− ¡Tienes razón! ¿Por qué no me vuelvo una ñoña y me inscribo a tu club de audio y video? ¡Si! ¡Para jugar con cables y camaritas! ¡Eso sería un mejor uso de mi tiempo!

− ¿Por qué siempre haces eso?− gruño Freddie.

− ¿Hacer qué?

−Burlarte de mí como si… Como si fuera la persona más patética del planeta.

− ¿No lo eres?

−Olvídalo− dijo el chico recargándose en la pared.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco y resoplo.

−Entonces… Carly me dijo que hablo contigo ayer.

− ¿Y?

−Si ya te dijo que no te quiere, ¿Por qué no te has tirado de un puente o algo así?− preguntó Sam torciendo una sonrisa maliciosa.

−No he encontrado uno lo suficientemente alto− contestó Freddie rodando los ojos.

−Ya, enserio− dijo Sam. –Has estado enamorado de ella desde… No sé, desde siempre. Y ayer te rompieron el corazón, ¿no? No puedes estar así, como si nada.

−Uno se las arregla para sobrevivir− dijo Freddie encogiéndose de hombros. − ¿Qué? ¿Nunca te han roto el corazón?

−Ja, ja− dijo Sam sarcásticamente. –Que los cielos se apiaden del pobre que lo haga.

Freddie se rió.

−Si es cierto. ¿Y porque preguntas? ¿Te interesa mi estado sentimental, Sam?− preguntó, torciendo una sonrisa traviesa.

−No te emociones, Benson. Es solo que no me la voy a pasar todo el rato pegándole a la puerta. Tengo que distraerme con algo y tus patéticos problemas parecen la solución.

Carly estaba con la oreja pegada a la puerta del armario y sonrió al escuchar que sus amigos habían dejado de pelear y ahora… bueno, hablaban más tranquilos, por lo menos.

En eso, el director Franklin dio vuelta por el pasillo y al ver a la chica, pegada al armario del conserje, arqueó las cejas.

− ¿Carly? ¿No tienes clases?

− ¡Hola, director Franklin!− lo saludó Carly despegándose del armario rápidamente. –No… Eh… La señorita Briggs dijo que tenía que operarse… el lunar que le creció en el cuello.

− ¿De verdad?− preguntó el hombre e hizo una mueca. –Bueno, pues ya era hora. ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?

−Pues… El conserje Finnigan me pidió que vigilara su armario porque… Eh… La gente cree que tiene trozos de carne ahí dentro y… Pues, siempre quieren entrar. Ponen en riesgo los artículos de limpieza de nuestra escuela.

−Bien− dijo Franklin y comenzó a caminar de nuevo por el pasillo. –No te metas en problemas, Carly.

− ¿Yo? ¡Jamás!− exclamo Carly, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por su habilidad para mentir, un talento que no sabía que tenía.

El director se perdió de vista unos segundos más tarde y Carly volvió a pegar la oreja en la puerta.

−… unas verdaderas taradas− decía la voz de Sam. –Todas ellas. Se merecían la lechuga que les arroje. No sé porque todos quieren como novia una porrista.

−Supongo que por la misma razón por la que todas las chicas quieren como novios a los del equipo de baloncesto− comentó Freddie.

−No todas las chicas− dijo Sam. –Aunque debo admitir que el capitán es… No sé, como un taco con salsa.

− ¿Cómo?− preguntó Freddie riendo.

−Si… ¿Qué sería de un taco sin salsa? ¡Nada! En cambio, cuando le pones salsa… Está todo completo. No le falta nada de nada.

−Jamás había oído a nadie comparar a un chico con un comida mexicana− dijo Freddie, divertido.

− ¡Ay, estoy cansada!− se quejo Sam poniéndose de pie. − ¡Quiero salir!

− ¿Estás segura de que no tienes crédito en tu celular?

−Yo jamás tengo crédito en mi celular. Hago llamadas con los celulares de otras personas− dijo Sam con simpleza. − ¿Por qué tenías que prestarle el tuyo a Gibby?

−Quería jugar "Atrapa al ganso"− explico el chico. –Es un gran juego, pero…

− ¿Qué? ¿Un gran juego? Es obvio que no sabes de lo que hablas, Freddoso.

− ¿Qué sabes tú de video juegos?

−Lo suficiente como para patearte el trasero cuantas veces quieras. ¿Has jugado "Línea mortal"? ¿O "calabozos negros"?

−Bueno, el diseño es bastante malo− comentó Freddie torciendo la boca. –No tiene nada de historia y…

−Deja de escupir babosadas. Esos juegos son los mejores.

− ¿Si? Pero nada se compara a "El agujero negro".

− ¡Lo adoro!− exclamo Sam, un poco sorprendida. − ¡De todos los juegos, es el mejor!

Carly, tras la puerta, hizo una mueca de impaciencia y se sobresaltó cuando Mitch apareció detrás de ella y le toco el hombro.

− ¡No te aparezcas así!

− ¿Está funcionando?

−No estoy segura− dijo Carly torciendo la boca. –Ya no están peleando… Bueno, por lo menos no tan fuerte. ¡Pero se la pasan hablando de cosas sin sentido! No creo que dos personas puedan enamorarse así nada más… ¡No conversan de nada interesante! Y no he escuchado ni siquiera un coqueteo o algo así.

−No todos se enamoran así, Carly− dijo Mitch, sabiamente.

−Es obvio que no ves películas para adolescentes− dijo Carly y rodando los ojos, volvió a pegar la oreja en la puerta.

−… solo digo que si vamos a seguir haciendo ICarly, deberíamos de hallar cosas en común− decía Freddie.−Ya sabes, por Carly.

−Como sea− masculló Sam recargándose en una cubeta vacía.

−Bien, ¿materia favorita?

− ¿Enserio vas a preguntar eso?− se burlo Sam. –No lo sé… ¿El recreo?

−Como no lo pensé− dijo Freddie con los ojos en blanco. − ¿Comida favorita?

− ¿Solo una?

− ¿Cuál sería tu color favorito?

Sam dijo "café" al mismo tiempo que Freddie decía "azul". Ambos rodaron los ojos.

− ¿El mejor de los días?

Sam dijo "El día que inventaron los grasitos" mientras que Freddie dijo "Cuando se encendió la primera computadora".

− ¿Qué haces en las tardes?

"Comer". "Editar videos".

− ¿Qué es lo que más te desespera en la vida?

−Mi mamá− dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y luego se miraron extrañados.

− ¿Por qué te desespera tu mamá?− preguntó Sam, pero luego se rió. –Bien, ignora eso último.

−Muy divertida− dijo Freddie sarcásticamente. − ¿Y a ti? ¿Por qué te desespera tu mamá?

−Bueno, disculpa pero, alguien que llega tarde, tiene un novio diferente cada día, actúa de la forma más patética y se come las sobras que deja el gato, suele ser una persona que desespera− dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros.

−Oh, vamos. No puede ser tan mala.

− ¿No? Es obvio que no la conoces. No se preocupa por nadie más que por ella− dijo la chica con fastidio. –Bueno, ella y Melanie…

− ¿Quién es Melanie?

−Mi hermana gemela.

−Si, claro− bufó Freddie. − ¿Qué tan torpe crees que soy?

− ¿De veras quieres saberlo?

−Olvídalo− dijo Freddie poniendo los ojos en blanco, una vez más. –Pero, sea lo que sea, no se compara al comportamiento psicótico de mi mamá.

−Puede ser psicótica, pero al menos se preocupa por ti− admitió Sam y desvió la vista.

Freddie la miró por unos segundos.

−Hay mucha gente que se preocupa por ti, Sam. Está Carly, Spencer, incluso Gibby cuando no lo lastimas, yo y…

− ¿Tu?

Ambos se voltearon a ver y no supieron porque, pero de repente todo el ambiente se había vuelto sumamente incomodo. La situación se tornaba rara. Demasiado rara. Algo no andaba bien, no era normal, se estaba volviendo diferente. Era _raro. _No había otra palabra para describirlo.

−Si, bueno…− dijo Freddie aclarándose la garganta. –Creo que desde que hicimos ICarly juntos… No sé, somos buenos amigos, ¿no?

−Es obvio que no te golpeo los suficientemente fuerte− dijo Sam recomponiendo su tono irónico.

Carly, tras la puerta, soltó un ligero gritito. Mitch se desapareció, chasqueando los dedos cuando un par de chicos pasaron por ahí y miraron a Carly con las cejas arqueadas.

−No hay nada que ver aquí− les dijo, ahuyentándolos con la mano. –Solo una chica emocionada junto a una puerta.

−Es enserio− dijo Freddie riéndose. –Para empezar, si hace algunos meses hubiéramos pasado horas atrapados en un armario, creo que yo ya estaría muerto.

−No, tal vez aun vivirías− dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros. –Tendría que entretenerme con algo, ¿no crees?

−Si, supongo. ¿Por qué es que comenzaste a odiarme?

−Bueno, eres un ñoño y yo no. Siempre ha sido así. Es mi deber hacer tu vida miserable. Además, contigo es divertido… Ya sabes, siempre gritas como nena y haces gestos raros.

Freddie soltó otra risita, pero esta vez, fue diferente a las anteriores. Miró a su lado, donde estaba Sam y alzó las cejas.

− ¿Sabes? Eso puede ser lo más tierno que me hayas dicho.

− ¿Eh?− preguntó Sam confundida. − ¿Piensas que soy tierna?

Freddie se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia.

− ¿Piensas que esto es tierno?

Sam tomo el brazo del chico y luego lo mordió con fuerza.

− ¡Au!

−Y ahí están los gestos y el grito de nena.

−Creo que dejaste un colmillo en mi brazo− murmuro Freddie con dolor. − ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso?

− ¿Qué?

−Eso. Lastimar a la gente… Morder brazos que no te han hecho nada− dijo el chico sin ocultar su cara de dolor.

Sam se encogió de hombros y luego se levanto del suelo, caminando hacia el otro lado del armario.

−No sé, bueno… La gente siempre espera lo peor de mí, ¿sabes? Y yo pienso que, bueno… Todo es tan patético como la nueva temporada de "Celebridades bajo el agua".

− ¡Lo sé! ¿Cómo es que ese programa sigue al aire?

−Eso mismo digo yo.

−No todo el mundo espera lo peor de ti, Sam− dijo Freddie levantándose del suelo también. –Y aunque así fuera… Creo que lo que importa es lo que a ti te gusta. Nada más.

Ambos carraspearon al mismo tiempo y se movieron incómodos en sus lugares. El ambiente estaba tenso, por alguna desconocida e inexplicable razón.

−De todos modos es divertido ver como los tontos como tú, me tienen miedo− dijo Sam para aligerar el ambiente.

−Pues, lamento arruinar tus sueños y esperanzas, Sam, pero…−Freddie ladeo una sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos. –Yo no te tengo miedo.

Carly, tras la puerta, tuvo la ligera impresión de que Freddie estaba retando a su amiga. Era eso… ¿Coqueteo? ¿Freddie en verdad le estaba coqueteando a Sam?

−No me provoques, Freddork.

¿Y eso? Sam no lo estaba amenazando, no… ¿También era coqueteo? ¿Sam le coqueteaba a Freddie? ¡Que alguien le dijera que estaba pasando, por favor!

− ¡Carly Shay!

Despego tan rápido la oreja de la puerta, que casi se pega con el casillero que tenía en frente. La señorita Briggs caminaba hacia ella con una actitud nada prometedora. Carly intentó poner su mejor cara de niña buena.

− ¡Hola! ¿Qué la trae por aquí, señorita?

− ¿Me quieres explicar porque no entraste a ninguna clase? Tengo reportes de los demás maestros que dicen que…

− ¡Ah, señorita Briggs!− el director Franklin pasaba por ahí y al ver a la maestra se detuvo.−Veo que ya regreso de su "asunto". Me alegro.

− ¿Disculpe?

−Pero… Oiga, no lo arreglaron para nada− dijo el hombre al observar el cuello de la maestra. –Debería demandar a esos médicos. Tenga, aquí hay una tarjeta con el numero de mi abogado. Y no se preocupe, la escuela la quiere con todo y su… Hum… Marca de belleza.

Franklin se alejo despreocupadamente, mientras que Briggs abría la boca de la sorpresa y fruncía el seño.

− ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

−No tengo idea− dijo Carly nerviosa. –Pero, ¿Por qué no va a preguntarle? ¡Vaya! Yo me quedare aquí y…

−Ni se te ocurra, Shay− determino Briggs, apuntándola amenazadoramente con el dedo. –Sé que estás tramando algo. Ni tú, ni tus dos amiguitos entraron a las últimas clases y sé que…

− ¡Mire, ahí está Gibby!− saltó Carly y aferrándose a la última oportunidad de salir de ahí con vida, corrió hasta donde estaba el chico.

−… y el venadito se enamoro de la leona que…− le contaba Gibby a una chica.

− ¡Gibby!− murmuro Carly, jalándolo del brazo. –Necesito que distraigas a la señorita Briggs.

−Dijiste que nunca en la vida me pedirías otro favor…

− ¡Te lo estoy pidiendo ahora!− mascullo Carly desesperada, pues la maestra le había prestado atención al candado del armario.

− ¿Limpiaras mis orejas de nuevo?

− ¡Gibby!

− ¡Es que nunca quedan tan limpias cuando yo lo hago!

−Bien− dijo Carly apretando los dientes.

Gibby sonrió complacido, se quito la camisa y camino hasta la señorita Briggs. La maestra lo miró por unos segundos y luego el chico comenzó a dar saltos, agitó los brazos y grito:

− ¡Yo soy un conejo que baila, conejo que baila! ¡Yo bailo y soy un conejo! ¡Conejo que baila! ¡Conejo que baila!

Briggs retrocedió, aparentemente espantada.

− ¡Gibby! No fuiste a tu reunión con el psicólogo de la escuela hoy, ¿verdad?

− ¡Soy un conejo que baila! ¡Conejo que baila! ¡Véanme todos! ¡Yo bailo y soy un conejo! ¡Conejo que baila!

Briggs negó con la cabeza y luego lo jaló de la oreja.

−Vamos con el psicólogo de nuevo…

− ¡Conejo que baila! ¡Conejo que baila!− Gibby dejo que la maestra lo llevara de la oreja y antes de perderse de vista, le guiño un ojo a Carly.

La chica regreso rápidamente a la puerta del armario y pego nuevamente su oído.

−… apuesto cinco dólares a que no puedes− decía la voz de Sam, aun en ese tono desafiante.

− ¿Qué no puedo? Ni que estuvieras tan fuerte…− comentó Freddie con un dejo de burla.

−Bien. Cinco dólares a que gritas como nena cuando te pellizque el brazo.

−Bien.

No se escucho nada más por unos segundos, luego a Carly la sobresalto un fuerte grito de dolor por parte de Freddie.

− ¡Creo que me arrancaste la piel!

− ¿Ves? ¡Gritas como nena! Ahora dame esos cinco dólares.

Carly iba a rodar los ojos, pero se contuvo al recordar que una de las cosas que más les gustaba a sus dos amigos era hacer apuestas entre ellos. Tal vez, solo tal vez, esa fuera una buena señal…

− ¡Shay!

La chica se sobresalto de nuevo y esta vez no pudo evitar pegarse contra el casillero que tenía delante. La maestra Briggs caminaba hacia ella con los brazos cruzados.

−Ahora, ya que he llevado a ese mocoso peculiar con el psicólogo, me vas a explicar porque tú y tus amigos no estaban en clase.

−Yo… eh….−Carly pasó la vista por el pasillo, esperando encontrar alguna idea. –La verdad… Yo… Lo que paso fue que…

La campana que indicaba la salida de Ridgeway sonó en ese momento. Carly suspiro aliviada.

− ¡Ah, la campana! Me encantaría quedarme a explicárselo todo, señorita Briggs, pero el gobierno dice que los alumnos no debemos permanecer en la escuela después de la hora de clases.

−Carly Shay, tú…

Pero en eso, un hombre con traje de conserje y una escoba en la mano interrumpió el regaño. Paso por su lado, sin siquiera mirarlas y se dirigió a la puerta de madera.

− ¡Hey!− exclamo el hombre al ver el pequeño candado que cerraba la puerta. − ¿Por qué hay un candado en mi armario?

Carly dejó caer la cabeza contra los casilleros.

−El sindicato dice claramente que los ayudantes de limpieza deben de abandonar la institución una vez que suene la campana− dijo el hombre mirando a la maestra Briggs. − ¡No querrá problemas con el sindicato!

−Se lo dije− murmuró Carly, triunfante.

− ¡Hágase a un lado!− espeto Briggs acercándose al armario. Examino el candado por un momento y luego sostuvo su altavoz con fuerza. Un segundo después, estaba golpeando la cerradura de la puerta con él.

El candado cayó al piso luego de unos segundos.

−Eso dio miedo− murmuró Carly.

Sam y Freddie salieron del armario de inmediato, bastante emocionados por acariciar de nuevo la libertad.

− ¡Aire! ¡Aire!− grito Freddie acariciando las paredes y las puertas de los casilleros.

− ¡Señorita Briggs! ¡Jamás me había alegrado verla!− exclamo Sam, casi saltando. –Bueno, de hecho aun no me agrada verla, pero qué bueno que nos saco de ahí.

− ¡Eres la niña que se roba la comida de la cafetería!− dijo el conserje Finnigan apuntando a Sam.

− ¡Mire quien lo dice!

− ¡Basta!− bramo la maestra. − ¿Quiere alguien explicarme que está pasando aquí?

Todos miraron a Carly, que hasta el momento se había mantenido pegada a los casilleros, intentando no ser vista.

−Pues… Yo… Eh… estaba buscando a Sam y a Freddie− dijo Carly, intentando que su voz no sonara culpable. –No entraron a clase y me preocupe. Por eso decidí… Decidí buscarlos.

−Gibby nos encerró ahí dentro− explico Freddie. –No sé que le pasó.

−Ah, ese niño ya está con el psicólogo− dijo Briggs restándole importancia.

− ¡Bien! Ya que no hay más malentendidos, sugiero que nos vayamos a nuestras casas− dijo Carly apurada y antes de que alguien se atreviera a detenerla, se alejo corriendo del lugar.

−Entonces, Samantha− dijo Briggs con una sonrisa maléfica. –Me llegaron rumores de que estuviste lanzando lechuga en…

− ¡El conserje Finnigan se roba la carne de la cafetería!− exclamo Sam.

− ¡No, no es cierto!− exclamo el viejo, indignado.

Sam alzó las cejas, incrédula y luego le saco el sombrero al hombre de un solo manotazo. Pedazos de carne seca cayeron al suelo y la señorita Briggs lo miró con enfado.

−Puedo olerla− dijo Sam amenazadoramente.

El conserje soltó un grito de espanto cuando la señorita Briggs comenzó a regañarlo. Luego salió corriendo del lugar, con la maestra tras él.

−Felicidades, por tu culpa ese pobre hombre tendrá que ir a un psiquiatra mañana− dijo Freddie, al parecer divertido.

−Se lo merece. Se robaba mi tocino− dijo Sam colgándose la mochila en el hombro.

−Bueno, será mejor que me vaya− comentó él. –Si me tardo más de lo debido, mamá podría llamar al ejército entero para buscarme.

−Y será mejor que yo me vaya antes de que mi mamá se acabe todo el pollo frito que íbamos a comer− comentó Sam preocupada.

Freddie soltó una risa y se le quedo viendo un rato. Sam, incomoda, arqueó las cejas.

− ¿Qué?

−Nada, ya sabes…− dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros. –Es que no pensé que… Bueno…Que tú…

−Si quisiera oírte balbucear seguiría ahí adentro− gruño Sam rodando los ojos.

−Es solo que uno nunca pensaría que tú fueras… Ya sabes… _Así._

Sam volvió a arquear las cejas.

− ¿Así?

−Si, bueno…−Freddie se removió incomodo en su lugar. –Hace unos días… Ya sabes, creía que eras mala y agresiva, pero… Bueno, aun lo sigo creyendo.− Torció una sonrisa. –Pero, bueno… Hoy me divertí contigo, Sam.

La chica se sorprendió y retrocedió un poco, como si no hubiera esperado oír eso de la boca de Freddie nunca. Jamás. Nunca en la vida. Después de unos segundos, también torció una sonrisa.

−Digamos que mi día no fue tan terrible como esperaba.

Ambos se sonrieron por unos segundos más y se dieron cuenta de que sí, era bastante raro. Pero no por eso dejaba de ser agradable. Estar así, los dos. Sin nadie más, ni siquiera Carly. Era raro. Bastante raro. Raramente agradable.

Sam reacciono primero y aclarándose la garganta, comenzó a caminar.

−Bueno, me voy… Ya sabes, mi mamá… El pollo frito…

Freddie asintió y también se aclaro la garganta. Se colgó bien la mochila en el hombro y luego observo como Sam se alejaba.

− ¡Oye!

Sam se dio la vuelta.

−Te odio− Freddie sonrió.

−Y yo a ti− dijo ella, sonriendo también y sin más, salió de la escuela.

Freddie se quedo un momento ahí, resoplo y se camino hacia la dirección contraria.

Pasados unos segundos, ya segura de que no hubiera nadie ahí, Carly salió de detrás de unos casilleros.

Estaba bastante confundida. Solo había fingido irse, pero había estado vigilándolos todo el tiempo… ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Realmente ya se estaban comenzando a gustar? Por unos segundos creyó que sí, pero… ¿Y ese "te odio"? ¿Era bueno? ¡No sabía!

Aun seguí ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando un chico paso corriendo junto a ella y le tiro la mochila.

− ¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

Era Brad.

−Salí tarde de la clase y… ¡Oye! Eres la chica que empuje hace rato, ¿no?

−Si, ya sabes− dijo Carly encogiéndose de hombros. –Siempre que quieras empujar a alguien, puedes contar conmigo.

Brad se rió y le recogió la mochila.

−Bueno, nos vemos.

El chico se perdió de vista mientras Carly se recargaba en los casilleros. No sabía que estaba pasando y el día siguiente era el último para hacer que sus amigos se enamoraran. Se agradaban, o eso creía ella. Conociéndolos como los conocía… Solo necesitaban algo más. Un ligero empujón y ya. Algo con lo que pudiera el punto final a ese problema.

−Oh… Por… Dios…− murmuró, con una nueva idea brotándole en la mente. − ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Eso es! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Mitch!

−Te dije que quería un apodo− masculló el ángel apareciendo a su lado. –Ya estoy cansado de…

− ¡Cierra la boca y escúchame!− exclamo Carly entusiasmada. − ¡He intentado hacer todo lo que los hizo enamorarse! ¿Verdad? ¡Y hasta más! Pero, no he intentado _ir al momento._ ¿Entiendes?

−No mucho.

− ¡_El momento_! ¡Cuando se supo! ¡El único momento en el que yo estuve presente! ¡Lo único que yo si vi! ¡Cuando todo colapso! ¿No comprendes? Yo creí que Sam estaba enamorada de Brad… Pero no era verdad, era Freddie, siempre fue Freddie.

−Es difícil entenderte cuando gritas así.

− ¡La noche del encierro! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

Carly comenzó a caminar dando vueltas, como siempre que se le ocurría algún nuevo plan. Mitch sonrió y cruzo los brazos.

−Es lo que sigue, el último paso. Y es lo que voy a hacer.

−Oh, por Dios− dijo Mitch con una sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Jajaja si, todos dijeron "Oh, por Dios" en referencia a "Oh, my good" o "OMG"... ¿ya captan a lo ke me refieron? XD Obvio que sí. Este... quedan pocos capitulos, talvez dos o más si estoy inspirada.<strong>

**¡Reviews plis!**


	9. Oh, Por Dios

**Tengo unas ojeras iguales a las de Carly pero no son por estar haciendo que mis dos mejores amigos se enamoraran... ¡Agghhh! Creí que las vacasiones me ayudarían, pero estoy igual o más ocupada ke si estuviera en la escuela. Además, no sé... Me surgio un bloqueo con este capitulo... ¡Nada más no podía terminarlo! **

**Pero, bueno... Me pase y hasta ahora es el más largo. Aquí... Bueno, comentarios al final para hacerlo más emocinante y no adelantarles nada, ¿va?**

**Disculpen la tardanza y una vez más...**

**_ICarly y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del genio Dan Schneider... ¡Terminas demasiado pronto con tus series, Dan!_**

* * *

><p>Carly ser miraba en el pequeño espejo que cargaba en su mochila. Luego de arreglarse un poco y de confirmar que las ojeras no la hacían ver demasiado terrible, lo guardo y se encamino hacia la oficina del director Franklin.<p>

Apenas iba llegando cuando se lo encontró dando vuelta en un pasillo. Corrió hacía él.

−Oh, Carly− le dijo el hombre al verla. − ¿Qué haces aquí? Hace rato que terminaron las clases.

− Ya lo sé, pero…−Carly se mordió el labio e intento poner su mejor cara de niña buena. –Quería hablar con usted. ¿Recuerda que estaba intentando hacer que Sam y Freddie se llevaran mejor?

−Si, por supuesto… Richard White aun tiene pesadillas− comentó el director en tono lastimero.

−Nada que una buena terapia no pueda arreglar− dijo Carly intentando componer una sonrisa, luego se aclaro la garganta. –En fin, se me ocurrió una idea que puede ayudarlos a llevarse mejor, pero… Necesito de su ayuda, director.

El director frunció el entrecejo y haciendo un ademan con la mano, la invito a continuar.

−Verá, para mí sería muy, muy conveniente que adelantara el "Encierro" aquí en Ridgeway.

− ¿Cómo dices?

− ¡Si! Leí en una revista que las ferias científicas ayudan a… a que los lazos sociales de los estudiantes se refuercen− mintió ella, apresuradamente. –Si usted adelantara el "Encierro", yo podría encargarme de que Sam y Freddie convivieran un poco más, me ayudaría, los ayudaría a ellos, a ICarly… ¡Y todos seríamos felices! ¡Muy felices!

−Carly, no puedes pedirme que adelante un evento como ese− dijo Franklin, negando con la cabeza.

− ¿Qué es lo que tiene en contra de la felicidad, señor? ¡Eso deshonra a América!− exclamo Carly con la voz cargada de drama.

−Son semanas de planeación, Carly− dijo el director. –Yo no puedo solo ordenar que…

−Es una lástima, porque el Instituto Bluffside adelanto su feria científica la semana pasada− suspiro Carly y fingió una cara de compasión hacia el director.

− ¿Cómo dices?− preguntó el director, cambiando repentinamente el tono de su voz.

−Si, lo dice aquí.

Y Carly saco rápidamente de su mochila una revista, mostrándosela al director. El titulo decía _"Instituto Bluffside, lo mejor para sus hijos"_. El hombre casi le arrancó la revista de las manos y con rapidez, comenzó a leer.

Tras él, Mitch le guiño un ojo a Carly y ella sonrió.

−…"Como siempre sorprendiéndonos, el director Thomas adelanta su feria tradicional de ciencias…"− masculló Franklin. − ¡Si, claro! Ese hombre ni siquiera puede meter la pelota en el hoyo cuando jugamos mini-golf.

− ¿Usted juega mini-golf?

−Ese no es el punto. ¡No voy a dejar que el Instituto Bluffside presuma de algo como eso! Si tan solo pudiera adelantar…

− ¿El "Encierro"? ¡Si! ¡Adelántelo! Mañana sería una gran fecha para…

− ¿Mañana?

− ¿Por qué no? ¡Imagínese los titulares de las revistas escolares! ¡"_Franklin planea feria científica en tan solo un día_"!¿No sería genial? ¡Piénselo!

El director miró hacia el techo y sonrió, como imaginándose por un momento lo que la chica decía, luego de unos segundos volteó a ver a Carly y su sonrisa desapareció.

−Pero, si es mañana… ¿Cómo avisar a los alumnos que…?

− ¡Yo me encargo!− exclamo ella rápidamente y sacó de su bolsillo su PeraPod. –Con un simple tweet todo se arregla, director.

Luego de eso, Carly llegó a su departamento, dejo la mochila en el sofá y corrió hacia el directorio telefónico. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, por fin encontró lo que buscaba.

− ¿Hola?− dijo con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. − ¿Se encuentra Brad? ¡Ah, hola! Soy Carly Shay de la escuela. Carly… Shay… ¡Carly Shay! ¡Hoy te tropezaste dos veces conmigo! Si, esa soy yo.

Mitch se apareció en la cocina y comenzó a buscar algo de comer en el refrigerador, luego sacó un pedazo de jamón y sentándose en la mesa, comenzó a comer.

− ¿Qué como conseguí tu numero? Yo… Bueno, ¿te enteraste que adelantaron el "Encierro" para mañana? ¡Si, es una locura! No se a quien puede ocurrírsele algo así− dijo Carly y torció una sonrisa. –En fin, me entere que eres bueno en la ciencia… ¿Cómo? ¡Deja de hacer preguntas, Brad! ¿No quieres estar en un equipo con Sam, Freddie y yo? ¡Sería divertido!... ¡Genial! Entonces, ¿te veo mañana en la escuela? Bien… ¡Oh, y lleva esos dulces tan ricos que sabes preparar! ¿Qué como se de los dulces? Eh… ¡Adiós, Brad!

Carly colgó el teléfono y luego se dejo caer en la silla junto a Mitch, que aun mordía su jamón, despreocupado de todo lo demás.

−Muy bien, eso ya está arreglado− dijo Carly y luego miró al ángel. –Tengo todo el día de mañana aun, ¿cierto?

Mitch sacó de su bolsillo un reloj de oro y luego suspiro.

−Tienes hasta las siete de la noche de mañana, sábado− explico. –Fue la hora exacta en la que aceptaste enamorarlos.

Carly bufó y recargo la cabeza en la silla. En ese momento, Freddie entro por la puerta y Sam por el ascensor. Mitch desapareció al instante.

−Pasen− dijo Carly poniendo los ojos en blanco.

− ¿Se enteraron de lo del "Encierro"?− preguntó Freddie caminando hacia la cocina.

−Si, el director Franklin se volvió loco− comentó Sam mientras abría el refrigerador y sacaba una pepi-cola. − ¿Cómo pretende que hagamos un proyecto en tan solo una noche?

−No tienen de que preocuparse. Tengo todo solucionado− les dijo Carly poniéndose de pie. –Hoy conocí a un chico, se llama Brad y él…

− ¡Esto es de dieta!− exclamo Sam escupiendo el refresco que se había tomado.

− ¿Qué no son iguales, Sam?− preguntó Freddie arqueando las cejas.

−Si, al igual que los gusanos y tu cara− dijo la chica, buscando algo más en el refrigerador.

−Bueno, ya− los calmó Carly, exasperada. –Decía que conocí a este chico, Brad. Él es muy inteligente y acepto estar en nuestro equipo para hacer algún proyecto.

− ¿Nuestro equipo?− preguntó Sam. − ¿Enserio están pensando en asistir?

− ¡Por supuesto que sí!− exclamo Carly, repentinamente asustada. − ¡Y tu también iras! ¡Iras aunque no quieras, Sam! ¡Y haremos un proyecto los tres! ¡Brad nos ayudara! ¡Y seremos felices para siempre! ¡Para siempre! ¿Entendido?

Sus amigos retrocedieron un poco y Sam asintió con la cabeza.

−Bien, bien…

− ¿Estás bien?− le preguntó Freddie, notando la actitud psicótica de su amiga.

− ¡Si!− chilló Carly, pero al ver la mirada asustada de los otros dos, intento calmarse. –Perdón, si estoy bien.

−Entonces las veo mañana− dijo Freddie y se encamino hacia la puerta. –Adiós, Carly. Sam…

−Si, si. Ya vete− dijo la chica aun inspeccionando el refrigerador.

Carly iba a rodar los ojos pero entonces escucho que Freddie soltaba una pequeña risita antes de salir del departamento.

−Parece que las cosas entre ustedes se calmaron− comentó Carly recargándose en la mesa, esforzándose porque sus palabras sonaran como comentarios hechos al azar.

−Si, claro− dijo Sam despreocupadamente y sacó un pequeño bote de helado de la nevera. –Por lo menos hoy no lo mate. ¿Sabes porque Gibby nos encerró ahí?

−Ni idea− negó Carly fingiendo inocencia. –Pero sirvió de algo, ¿no? Por lo poco que pude ver… Porque no es como si hubiera estado espiándolos todo el rato− añadió rápidamente. –Pero, bueno… Se llevan mejor, ¿no?

− ¿Esto es de crema con nuez?− la interrumpió Sam saboreando el helado.

− ¡Deja de fingir que juzgas el sabor de mi helado y contéstame!− gruño Carly.

Sam se sacó la cuchara de la boca y bufó.

− ¿Se puede saber porque te interesa tanto que ese intento de ser humano y yo nos llevemos bien?

−Porque son mis amigos− dijo Carly. –Y además, quiero lo mejor para ICarly.

− ¡Ah, se me olvidaba!− dijo Sam y se golpeó la frente. − ¿No crees que deberíamos de ensayar o algo antes de hacer el próximo show? Digo, Freddifer y yo tenemos algunas ideas que…

− ¡Deja de pensar en ICarly!

Carly pensó que se escuchaban demasiado raras esas palabras saliendo de su boca. Pero bueno, ahora tenía problemas más urgentes.

El celular de Sam timbro y ella lo sacó de su bolsillo para ver el mensaje que le había llegado.

− ¡Diablos!− gruño la chica. –Espumita escupió otra bola de pelo en el asador de la carne.

− ¿Qué hace tu gato arriba del asador?− preguntó Carly extrañada.

−Comiendo, ¿Qué más?− dijo Sam como si fuera obvio y se encamino al ascensor. –Tengo que ir antes de que mamá lo cocine o algo.

− ¡No se te olvide ir mañana a la escuela!

−No, no se me olvida− dijo Sam y luego regreso hasta la cocina. –Así como tampoco se me debe olvidar el helado.

Y dicho esto, tomo el helado que había comenzado a comer y salió del departamento de Carly.

Como era el último plan que podía poner en marcha, Carly no durmió en toda la noche, una vez más, para asegurarse de que todo saliera bien. Pensó en que este plan sería el más fácil de todos porque, bueno… era lo único sobre el pre-noviazgo de sus amigos que ella había visto en la realidad.

Solo tenía que asegurarse de hacer salir a Sam al patio, que Freddie la siguiera y así que ambos pudieran confesarse el amor que tanto lograba fastidiarla. Así que en realidad, esta vez no estaba tan preocupada.

El director Franklin había exigido que los alumnos asistieran a la escuela el sábado, desde temprano para así poder planear todo lo necesario para "El Encierro". Así que cuando amaneció, Carly se dio una ducha, se arreglo y luego bajo las escaleras de su departamento, esperando encontrar a Spencer preparando el desayuno.

− ¡Spencer!− exclamo Carly al no verlo en la cocina. − ¡Spencer!

− ¡Allá voy!− exclamo él y salió de su cuarto.

Carly abrió la boca de la sorpresa. Su hermano traía puesto su antiguo esmoquin bien planchado, el cabello peinado hacia atrás y los zapatos negros relucientes.

− ¡Vaya! Que bien te ves.

−Ya lo sé− dijo Spencer sin demostrar modestia y se dio una vuelta, exhibiendo su traje. − ¡Soy tan elegante!

−Estoy de acuerdo, pero… ¿Por qué te lo pones?− preguntó Carly confundida. –Es sábado.

−No te hagas la graciosa conmigo, Carly− dijo Spencer y camino hacia la despensa de la cocina, de donde sacó una barra de granola.

−Es enserio− dijo Carly. − ¿Y que con la barra de granola? ¡Tú las odias!

−Intento desayunar elegantemente− replicó Spencer dándole un mordisco.

− ¿Por qué?

− ¿Cómo que porque? ¡Porque los artistas tenemos que ser elegantes!− exclamo Spencer con una sonrisa, pero al ver que Carly aun no comprendía, su sonrisa desapareció. − ¿Enserio no lo recordaste?

− ¿Recordar que? ¿El día de los esmoquins y las granolas?− se rió ella.

− ¡La Galería!− exclamo él, ahora indignado. − ¡La Galería que mostrara mis obras, Carly!

− ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Es hoy?− pregunto ella, repentinamente espantada.

− ¡Claro que es hoy! ¡Te he estado hablando de eso toda la semana!− dijo Spencer y en su voz se percibieron notas de decepción.

−Lo siento− dijo Carly, en tono culpable. –No lo recordé, es que toda la semana he estado con… Cosas. ¡Eh estado muy ocupada!

−Si, lo sé. No importa− dijo Spencer encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo de nuevo. –Bueno, vámonos.

− ¿A dónde?

− ¡A la Galería, niña bobita!− dijo el chico y le sacudió el cabello. –Tenemos que llegar antes de que se llene de gente. ¡Todos querrán ver al artista y a su brillante hermanita!

Spencer se encamino hacia la puerta, pero Carly no lo siguió.

−Anda, Carly. ¡Quiero ver a esos bobos del museo y decirles "Te lo dije" en su fea cara!

−Pero… pero…− balbuceó la chica. − ¡Hoy es el "Encierro"! El director Franklin lo adelanto y tengo que estar ahí desde temprano.

− ¿Qué?− preguntó Spencer extrañado. − ¿Por qué lo adelantaría?

−Porque le gusta hacer feliz a la gente, por eso− murmuró Carly.

−Bueno, no importa− dijo Spencer haciendo un ademán con la mano. –Puedes faltar esta vez, el director Franklin entenderá.

−No, no lo comprendes− dijo Carly negando con la cabeza. –No puedo dejar de asistir, Spencer. No está vez. Tengo que ir con Sam y Freddie.

Spencer borró su sonrisa otra vez y frunció un poco el seño.

−Carly, es solo una feria científica, seguro que ellos sabrán arreglárselas sin ti.

−Oh, de verdad no tienes idea de lo que dices− dijo Carly apesumbrada.

Todo el entusiasmo que había acompañado a Spencer, pareció esfumarse a otro lado. Carly pareció darse cuenta de que su hermano estaba comenzando a deprimirse, pero… ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Tenía que ir al "Encierro"! Si no, ¿Cómo se encargaría de llevar a cabo su plan?

−Spencer…

−No puedo creer que prefieras ir a una absurda feria científica que a mi Galería.

− ¡No es que lo prefiera!− exclamo ella rápidamente. − ¡Es que de verdad tengo que ir! ¡Y no es absurda! Algunas veces se pone interesante… ¡Como cuando Gibby llevo a su lagartija! ¡La que parecía tener diez patas! ¿Recuerdas?

−Sea cual sea el proyecto que tengas planeado, estoy seguro de que Sam y Freddie pueden hacerlo ellos dos solos− insistió el chico, ahora serio. –Ahora ponte una chaqueta y vámonos.

− ¡No! ¡No lo entiendes!− exclamo Carly, comenzando a enfadarse por el tono que estaba usando Spencer. –No los puedo dejar, no hoy…

− ¡Pero, llevo diciéndote toda la semana sobre la Galería!− dijo él, dolido. –No me prestaste atención, creíste que todo lo que me dijo el señor Wence eran patrañas y…

− ¡Porque lo son! ¡Ni siquiera conoces a ese hombre!

− ¡Quiere promocionar mis esculturas!− replicó Spencer. –Un poco de sacrificio no…

− ¿Un poco de sacrificio?− dijo Carly, pero esta vez, ya estaba enojada. − ¡Le diste quien sabe cuanto dinero! ¡Hasta el fondo de ahorro que papá dijo, era solo para emergencias!

− ¡El arte es una emergencia!− exclamo Spencer en tono dramático.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y Freddie entro al departamento con una sonrisa en la cara.

−Hola, Carly… ¿Ya vas para Ridgeway? ¿Puedo irme contigo? Mamá fue a su convención de padres agresivos y…

− ¡No nos interesan los problemas de tu psicótica madre!− exclamo Spencer perdiendo la calma.

Freddie lo miró confundido y luego, al comprender que los hermanos estaban en medio de una pelea, se acerco a un rincón, intentando esconderse un poco.

−Escucha, si fuera otro día, sabes que te acompañaría, Spencer…

− ¡No, no lo sé!− dijo él. – ¡Toda la semana has estado metida en quien sabe que cosas y no te has preocupado ni un poco por "El rey de la basura"!

− ¡He estado ocupada!

− ¿Si? ¡Pues bien! Espero que te diviertas mucho en el "Encierro", ojala ganes un bonito premio− dijo Spencer de manera desdeñosa, mientras abría la puerta. − ¡Mi esmoquin y yo estaremos en la Galería, en donde seguro me hare famoso y rico! ¡Tendré tanto éxito que Picasso querrá ver mis pinturas!

−Picasso murió hace años…

− ¡Cállate, Freddie!− gruño Spencer y haciendo un gesto dramático, salió del departamento.

* * *

><p>El "Encierro" estaba mucho menos concurrido que otros años, pensó Carly. Pero eso probablemente se debía a que los alumnos habían considerado una verdadera locura ir a la escuela un sábado. Aun así, eso no interfería en el plan de Carly.<p>

Ella y Freddie habían caminado a Ridgeway casi sin hablar y eso se debía principalmente a que la chica se sentía bastante culpable por la discusión con su hermano mayor.

_Genial. Más culpabilidad._

Al llegar a la escuela de inmediato visualizaron a Sam, que estaba en la puerta de un gran salón, doblándole un brazo a Gibby.

−… ¡Y si vuelves a encerrarme en cualquier armario, juro que vas a perder cada una de tus uñas!

− ¡Pero a mi me encantan mis uñas!

− ¡Sam!− exclamo Carly apurada.

Corrió hacia el salón y le jaló el cabello a su amiga para que esta dejara de lastimar a Gibby.

− ¡Solo estoy cobrando venganza!− exclamo Sam acomodándose el cabello. –Por culpa de este niñito raro, ayer quede encerrada todo el día con el esperpento de aquí.

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco e intentando ignorar el comentario, se puso a acercar una mesa para que pudieran trabajar.

−Ni por otra limpieza de orejas te vuelvo a hacer caso− le murmuró Gibby a Carly, luego se alejo.

La chica rodo los ojos. En ese momento Brad entró al salón y la saludo con una mano.

− ¡Hola! Chicos, él es Brad− dijo, cuando el muchacho se hubo acercado los suficiente. –Le dije que podía estar en el equipo con nosotros.

−Si, ¿tienen alguna idea ya?− preguntó Brad dejando su mochila en la mesa que Freddie había llevado hasta ahí.

−No− contestaron los tres amigos bajando la cabeza.

−Oh, bueno…− dijo Brad torciendo la boca. − ¿Qué tal si hacemos un proyecto sobre como las partículas atómicas interfieren en los alimentos para…?

− ¿Y si hacemos un volcán?− sugirió Sam encogiéndose de hombros.

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco, pero asintió, aparentemente divertido. Brad y Carly también se mostraron de acuerdo en hacer un simple volcán.

Carly ya tenía, por supuesto, previsto que la aplicación para PeraPad de Freddie para confirmar que Sam estaba enamorada, no iba a ayudarla. Habían tenido muy poco tiempo y su amigo no sería capaz de crearla en una sola noche.

Pero estaba bien, porque ella ya sabía que hacer al respecto.

* * *

><p>Spencer ingreso al vestíbulo del Museo de Seattle acomodándose el cuello de su esmoquin. Al verlo, el policía que vigilaba la entrada se puso pálido, soltó un grito de espanto y se alejo corriendo del lugar.<p>

−Vaya, debe de estar impresionado por estar frente a un artista tan importante como yo− se dijo a sí mismo el chico y luego paso la vista por el lugar, esperando encontrar sus esculturas o al menos algún anuncio sobre donde se iba a celebrar la Galería.

− ¡Spencer Shay!− grito una voz gruñona.

El chico se sobresalto. Era la mujer que había intentando impedir que su robot hecho con botellas se exhibiera en el museo cuando su abuelo había visitado la ciudad. Él la había callado con un beso y todo había salido bien, pero al parecer eso ya formaba parte del pasado, porque la mujer lo miraba con los ojos centellándole de rabia.

− ¡Hola!− la saludo, intentando componer una sonrisa.

− ¡Te hemos dicho que tienes prohibido acercarte a este museo!

−Lo sé, pero el señor Wence me dijo que ya habían levantado la orden de restricción− dijo Spencer encogiéndose de hombros.−Además, no pueden impedir que el propio artista venga a ver su Galería, ¿o sí?

− ¿De que patrañas me estas hablando?− preguntó la mujer, cruzándose de brazos.

−De mi Galería, donde exhibirán mis obras. Ahora, si no le molesta…− Spencer intento ingresar por un pasillo, pero en eso un guardia de seguridad enorme y con anteojos oscuros, le cerró el paso. − ¡Wow! Se consiguieron un nuevo vigilante.

− ¡Largo de aquí!− gruño la mujer.

−Aquel día debí de haberte dado más besitos…

− ¡Vete!

− ¡Pero…!− Spencer intento pasar de nuevo, pero el guardia le dio un empujón. − ¡Tengo que ir a mi Galería! Todas mis esculturas están ahí. La obra principal es "El rey de la basura". Seguro que el señor Wence ya está ahí…

− ¿Wence?− preguntó la mujer, repentinamente pálida. − ¿Davis Wence?

−Si, el mismo− dijo Spencer, contento. –Él es un coleccionista de arte y consiguió que el consejo me patrocinara, ahora si me dejara pasar…

−Oh, no− murmuro ella y se puso una mano en la frente. –Spencer, es malo.

−No, creo que el guardia es una buena persona− dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros. –Solo que intimida por ese tamañote.

El guarda soltó un gruñido y él retrocedió espantado.

− ¡No hablo del guardia, hablo de Wence!− gruño la mujer, luego su gesto se relajo y miro con compasión al chico. –Será mejor que me acompañes.

−Pero, mi Galería…

− ¡Haz lo que te digo!

− ¡Ya no puedo darte más besos! Ahora, que si tienes muchas ganas…

− ¡Jacky! ¡Tráelo conmigo!

El guardia asintió y luego, sin dejarlo protestar, tomo a Spencer por los hombros y comenzó a arrastrarlo para que siguiera a su jefa.

−No, pues así cualquiera los acompaña− murmuró Spencer sin poder moverse.

* * *

><p>−…y le pones bicarbonato de sodio− decía Brad mezclando un polvito blanco en el interior de un pequeño volcán. –Ahora solo falta ponerle un botón para que se encienda justo cuando queramos.<p>

− ¡Vaya que si eres listo!− comentó Sam sonriendo. –Es bueno tener a un nerd ayudándonos.

− ¡Sam!− la regaño Carly.

−No, está bien− dijo Brad encogiéndose de hombros. − ¿Quieren dulces?

Sacó de su mochila un recipiente y lo puso en la mesa. Carly, Sam y Freddie tomaron un dulce y lo saborearon.

− ¡Delicioso!− exclamo Sam relamiéndose los labios. − ¡Podría casarme con estos dulces!

−Creo que eso es ilegal en muchos países− comentó Brad sonriendo.

Los tres amigos se rieron y tomaron otro dulce.

−Creo que voy a ver lo del botón para encender el volcán…− comentó Freddie apuntando la mesa de al lado, en donde había varios cables y objetos metálicos.

− ¡Se llama el "Monte-Puckett"!− lo corrigió Sam, mordiendo otro dulce. –Yo tuve la idea, así que así se llama.

−Bien. Iré a ver lo del botón para el "Monte-Puckett"− corrigió Freddie con los ojos en blanco. –Fastidiosa.

−Fastidiosa tu cara− le espetó Sam tomando otro dulce del recipiente.

Freddie se dirigió a la mesa de junto y se puso a ordenar los cables y a hacer cosas que solo él sabía hacer. Carly torció la boca y murmuró "Voy a ayudarlo", dejando solos a Brad y a Sam. Al llegar a la mesa, se puso al lado de Freddie y sonrió.

−Parece que se están llevando bien, ¿no?

−Pues, al menos no hemos intentado matarnos el uno al otro todavía− comentó Freddie sin despegar la vista de los cables. –Ayer conversamos un poco, ya sabes, cuando estábamos encerrados en el armario…

−No, no− dijo Carly, sorprendida. –Estoy hablando de Sam y Brad.

− ¿Eh?− dijo Freddie levantando la cabeza. − ¡Oh! Hum… Pues, no sé.

−Si, se están llevando bien− confirmo Carly y volteó a verlos. –De hecho creo que a Sam le gusta.

Freddie dejo de ver los cables y también se fijo en Sam y Brad. La chica seguía entretenida comiendo dulces, mientras que él le hablaba de algo que ellos no alcanzaban a oír. Arqueó las cejas.

−No creo que le…

− ¡Si! ¡Se nota por como lo mira!− insistió Carly y soltó un pequeño y fingido suspiro. –Estoy segura que Sam está comenzando a enamorarse.

− ¿Qué dices?− preguntó Freddie extrañado. –Lo acaba de conocer.

− ¿Y eso que? Yo la conozco y sé cuando está enamorándose de alguien… ¡Le dijo que quería casarse con sus dulces!

−En todo caso, estaría enamorada de los dulces y no de Brad− dijo Freddie encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo su vista hacia los cables.

− ¡Es enserio!− dijo Carly, un poco exasperada por la falta de interés de su amigo. –A Sam le gusta Brad.

−Bien, ¿y eso que?

−Que nosotros, como buenos amigos, tendríamos que hacer algo para ayudarla a…

−Oh, no, no− dijo Freddie rápidamente, reconociendo el tonito entrometido de Carly. –Ni creas que me vas a meter en esto.

− ¡Freddie!− gruño Carly y se cruzo de brazos.

−Enserio, Carly. Ni se te ocurra.

Por una milésima de segundo, Carly estuvo tentada a decir "Oh, por favor, por mí", pero reprimió ese impulso de inmediato. No quería que Freddie volviera a estar enamorado de ella y además, se había prometido a sí misma dejar de manipularlo.

−Dijiste que Sam y tu comenzaban a llevarse mejor− comentó Carly decidiendo usar otra táctica, que tal vez incluso le sería más provechosa.

− ¿Y?

−Que si se están llevando mejor, deberías de ayudarme a hacerla feliz− dijo Carly, empleando exactamente el tono que usaba cuando quería hacer sentir culpable a alguien. –Eso es lo que las personas hacen por sus amigos… ¿Acaso no eres un buen amigo, Fredward Benson? ¡Por personas como tú, el mundo está como está! ¡Tú…!

−Ya, bueno− la calmo Freddie, sacando la vista de los cables y fijándose de nuevo en Sam y Brad. Torció la boca.− ¿Enserio piensas que a Sam le guste?

−Estoy segura.

Freddie torció aun más la boca y luego rodo los ojos.

−Bien, te ayudare en lo que sea que quieras hacer.

Carly sonrió, pero no pudo dejar de distinguir un dejo de amargura en la voz de su amigo, cosa que la sorprendió un poco.

* * *

><p>Spencer estaba sentado frente a una amplia mesa de madera. La mujer del museo que había besado y un señor gordo que tenía el cabello rizado, hablaban en voz baja. El guardia de seguridad que lo había arrastrado hasta ahí, vigilaba la puerta amenazadoramente.<p>

−Spencer…

− ¡Ya, bueno! Si quieren, en cuanto termine la Galería pueden volver a ponerme la orden de restricción, pero por ahora tengo que ir a…

El chico hizo ademán de levantarse, pero el guardia gruño.

− ¡Cálmate, Jacky!− le dijo Spencer encogiéndose en su asiento.

−Señor Shay, ¿podría decirnos con exactitud que relación mantiene con Davis Wence?− preguntó el hombre de cabello rizado.

−Ya se los dije− bufó Spencer poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Él encontró mi escultura de "El rey de la basura", dijo que era buena y que quería promocionarla. Me presento ante el consejo de arte de Seattle y arreglo todo para exhibir una Galería aquí, en el museo… ¡Hasta retiro la orden de restricción!

− ¡No se retiro nada! ¡Sigues siendo tan bienvenido aquí como una plaga de langostas asesinas!− gruño la mujer, pero luego pareció calmarse un poco y miró con compasión a Spencer. –Davis Wence no es un coleccionista de arte. Es un sucio y vil ladrón.

− ¿Un sucio ladrón?

− ¡Sucio y vil! ¡Sucio y vil!− soltó la mujer.

–No, no…− dijo Spencer sonriendo y se levanto de la silla.−Lo que ustedes quieren es que llegue tarde a mi Galería, porque ahora que voy a ser rico y famoso, les da envidia… ¡Pues, se van a quedar con la cara verde, amigos! ¡Porque yo, Spencer Shay…!

Antes de que cruzara la puerta, el guardia lo levanto del suelo y lo tumbo de nuevo en la silla. Spencer soltó un pequeño gritito.

−Tienes que escucharnos− dijo con calma la mujer. –Davis Wence es un reconocido estafador. ¡La policía lo busca desde hace años! Su pasatiempo favorito es estafar a jóvenes artistas, los ilusiona diciéndoles que puede promocionar sus obras, pero en realidad lo que hace es quitarles todo su dinero.

−Pero, si él…− dijo Spencer, cuyo animo comenzó a sucumbir poco a poco. –No, él jamás…

−Supongo que primero te dijo que tenías mucho potencial− dijo el hombre. –Luego te pido que gastaras mucho dinero, te dio algunos folletos de una falsa Galería, después te dijo que había sido un error no invertir en esto antes y te aseguro que nosotros queríamos exhibir tu trabajo…

Spencer soltó algo parecido a un grito de horror y luego se levanto de un salto.

− ¡Pero dijo que yo tenía un gran talento!− chilló Spencer, haciendo un puchero con la boca. − ¡Me iba a hacer muy rico y famoso!

−Lo sentimos− dijo ella sinceramente. –Pero, sigues siendo un artista estrafalario con orden de restricción en este museo.

Spencer soltó un gemido y luego corrió a abrazar al guardia que seguía en la puerta.

* * *

><p>− ¡Veamos lo que tenemos aquí!<p>

El director Franklin había entrado al salón bastante entusiasmado, pero luego se fijó en los pocos alumnos que había ahí y en sus pobres proyectos científicos.

−Tengo que reconocer que lo han hecho mejor otros años− dijo, como decepcionado.

− ¡Es sábado!− gruño un chico del fondo. − ¡Y recién nos dijo que viniéramos!

− ¡Cállate!− le espetó Carly y luego se puso al lado del director. –Yo pienso que fue una maravillosa idea. Así pone a prueba nuestros conocimientos sobre… ¡Auu!

Alguien le había lanzado a Carly una banana y le había dado en la cabeza. La chica frunció el seño y el director soltó un suspiro de resignación.

−No importa… ¡El punto es que logramos hacerlo en un día! ¡Trágatelo, Thomas!− exclamo el hombre, festejando con un puño en el aire.

Salió del salón y Carly volvió (algo adolorida) hacia la mesa en donde estaban sus amigos. En ese momento, Brad y Freddie conectaban un botón al volcán y Sam se terminaba los dulces del recipiente. Carly soltó algo parecido a una tos, para que Freddie entendiera que era el momento de llevar a cabo su plan, pero el chico no pareció darse cuenta, pues seguía ensimismado conectando cables.

La chica frustrada, tosió de nuevo, aun más fuerte, pero su amigo continuo igual. Lo hizo otras dos veces, con el mismo resultado.

− ¡Freddie!− lo llamo Carly, cansándose de la situación.

El chico levantó la cabeza y vio las señas exasperadas de su amiga. Luego, suspiro con una mezcla de fastidio y resignación.

− ¡Oh, no!− exclamo de pronto. − ¡Creo que conecte el cable rojo en la punta del "Monte-Puckett"!

− ¿Y eso es malo?− preguntó Carly, fingiendo preocupación.

− ¡Es muy malo!− exclamo Freddie, en un tono más alto de lo normal. −Nuestro volcán va a explotar en un minuto y llenara todo el salón de… eh… ¡La grasa de los grasitos!

− ¡Oh, no!− exclamo Carly para que todos la escucharan. − ¡Nuestro volcán escupirá grasa de alimentos chatarra en menos de un minuto!

−Eso no puede…− comenzó a decir Brad.

Pero antes de que terminara, todos los alumnos que había a su alrededor habían corrido a la puerta, asustados. Carly sonrió, pero luego vio a uno con un montón de bananas en los brazos.

− ¡Oye, tú! ¡No finjas! ¡No es correcto lanzarle bananas a las personas!

− ¿Por qué dijeron que nuestro volcán va a lanzar grasa de grasitos?− preguntó Brad cuando ya todos los demás habían salido del aula.

−Para que pudiéramos trabajar en paz− mintió Carly y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, arrastrando a Freddie con ella.

− ¿A dónde van?− preguntó Sam arqueando las cejas.

−Ustedes continúen…− dijo Carly y luego se dirigió al apagador, bajando las luces por completo, tal como lo había hecho en el pasado "Encierro". –No vamos a volver.

Salió del salón apresuradamente y Freddie la siguió, con los brazos cruzados. Antes de que alguien protestara o dijera algo, Carly ya había encerrado a Sam y a Brad en el salón.

Estaba bastante emocionada. Por lo menos todo iba de acuerdo a su plan. Carly comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, al lado de Freddie pero, luego se fijo en que su amigo no había descruzado los brazos y tenía una cara en la que se podía notar… ¿Fastidio?

− ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

−No me gusta entrometerme en la vida de otros, es todo− dijo el chico con un pequeño bufido.

−No nos estamos entrometiendo, solo…

−Como sea− gruño Freddie y comenzó a caminar por un pasillo. –Solo avísame cuando ya hayas terminado con esto.

Carly se extraño bastante por la actitud de su amigo. Si bien era cierto que Freddie evitaba meterse en los asuntos de los demás, también era cierto que si ella se lo pedía, lo hacía y sin soltar ninguna sola queja.

−Debe de ser porque ya no está enamorado de mí− se dijo Carly sonriendo con suficiencia.

− ¿Todo en orden?− le preguntó Mitch apareciéndose en el peldaño de una escalera. Carly corrió hacia él. –Habría venido antes, pero no tienes idea de cuanto tráfico hay.

− ¿Tráfico? Pero, si tu te apareces y…

−No menosprecies mis problemas− dijo Mitch.− Además, ¿Quién te dice que no tengo un auto convertible afuera, eh?

− ¿Lo tienes?

−Pues, no. ¡Pero podría tenerlo!

Carly rodó los ojos y luego, al dirigir su vista hacia la puerta del salón en donde estaban Sam y Brad, se sobresaltó.

La puerta se había abierto de golpe y Sam salió por ahí, bastante molesta. Brad la siguió, algo confundido mientras Carly se escondía detrás de unos casilleros.

−Pues, no se ve nadie− comentó Brad. Sam gruño. –Eh… será mejor que vaya a buscar los cables que faltan.

−Si, si− dijo Sam sin darle importancia y el chico se alejo del lugar.

−Creo que Sam está enojada− comentó Mitch.

− ¡Shhhh!− le susurró Carly escondida tras los casilleros.

Pero su intento de callar a Mitch fue descubierto por su amiga. Sam se dio la vuelta y se encamino hasta el escondite. Carly se tapo la cara con ambas manos, en un inútil intento de no ser descubierta.

−Carly…− gruño Sam.

−Carly Shay no está disponible, pero si gustas puedes dejarle un mensaje que no incluya gritos y/o golpes después del tono… ¡Biiiiim!

− ¡Ya!− exclamo Sam y le quito las manos de la cara. – ¿Quieres explicarme por que me dejaste ahí metida con Brad?

Carly fijó su vista hacía las escaleras y vio que Mitch aun estaba ahí, invisible para Sam.

−Porque…− se mordió el labio y miró a su amiga. No había duda de que Sam estaba enojada. –Tal vez digas que estoy loca, pero… Tengo la ligera impresión de que te gusta Brad.

− ¿Qué?− grito Sam.

−Si, Carly… ¿Qué?− preguntó Mitch sonriendo con complicidad.

−Bueno… ¡Vi como lo mirabas!− se excuso Carly. – ¡Y admitiste que te casarías con sus dulces!

−En todo caso, estoy enamorada de los dulces, no de él− comentó Sam arqueando las cejas.

Carly se impresiono un poco. Tanto Freddie como Sam habían dicho lo mismo… ¡Punto a su favor! ¡Todo iba bien! Pero, si quería que Sam se molestara y saliera de la escuela, tenía que ser todavía más insistente.

− ¡Actúas distinta cuando estas con él! Y yo te conozco, Sam… ¡Sé que lo amas!

− ¡Acabo de conocerlo!− dijo ella, atónita. − ¿Cómo puedes penar…?

− ¡Brad es un buen chico!− exclamo Carly intentando usar las mismas excusas que había utilizado en la realidad. –Es amable, considerado, inteligente, no tiene tatuajes y no ha sido arrestado antes…

−Pero…

− ¡Estás enamorada y no puedes negarlo! ¡Yo solo intentaba ayudarte!

− ¡Me hiciste creer que el "Monte-Puckett" lanzaría grasa de grasitos! ¡Me mentiste!− exclamo Sam indignada.

− ¿No quieres un novio lindo?− preguntó Carly. − ¡Ve por él! ¡Atrévete!

Sam la miró confundida y luego frunció los labios, como si estuviera conteniéndose a gritarle imperios a su mejor amiga.

−Solo quiero ser feliz… ¡Que tú seas feliz!− se corrigió Carly rápidamente.− ¡Que todo el mundo sea feliz! ¡Si! ¡Viva la felicidad!

−Suenas como a tarjeta de felicitación− gruño Sam y cruzando los brazos, se alejo de ese lugar.

Carly espero a que su amiga se perdiera de vista y luego dio una especie de gritito acompañado de un salto.

− ¡Yeii! ¡Apuesto lo que quieras a que se fue al patio!− le dijo a Mitch, aun saltando de felicidad.

− ¿Y ahora?− pregunto el hombrecito, sonriendo ante la felicidad de la chica.

−Ahora− dijo Carly entusiasmada y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo por el que se había ido Freddie. –Tengo que hacer que la segunda parte del Seddie vaya a buscar a la primera.

* * *

><p>Spencer estaba tirado en el suelo de su departamento, en posición fetal y llorando escandalosamente. La mujer del museo y el hombre de cabello rizado que la acompañaba estaban sentados en el sofá comiendo palomitas. Dos policías con uniforme se encontraban de pie, mirando a Spencer con una mueca.<p>

−Haber si entendí…− dijo uno de los policías, revisando sus notas. –Usted hizo una escultura con basura…

− ¡Basura y desperdicios!− chilló Spencer desde el suelo.

−Bien. Pero, ese no era su encargo. Su encargo era hacer un pato…

− ¡Solamente un patito!− Spencer hundió su cara entre las manos.

−Así que llevo la escultura de basura al Museo de Seattle. Al día siguiente desapareció y usted creyó que la habían tirado, pero no fue así. Davis Wence la encontró y lo contacto, ¿no?

− ¡Así es!

− ¡Vaya, es de alta definición!− exclamo el hombre de cabello rizado, mirándola televisión del departamento sin prestar atención a todo lo demás.

− ¡Lo sé! Nada como ver "Celebridades bajo el agua" en una pantalla plana− comentó la mujer que Spencer había besado, mientras tomaba algunas palomitas y se las metía a la boca.

−Wence le dijo que estaba interesado en promocionar su escultura de "El rey de la basura"− continuó el otro policía. –Y lo presentó ante el supuesto consejo de arte de Seattle, quienes aprobaron su escultura…

− ¡Ay! ¡Que dolor!− grito Spencer rodando en el piso.

−No tenía idea de que Drake Bell supiera hacer esas piruetas en una piscina− comentó la mujer mirando la pantalla.

−Después de eso, Wence le pidió cierta cantidad de dinero. Usted le firmo un cheque y el regresó al poco tiempo con unos folletos, cuyo diseño era malo…

− ¡Si!− chilló Spencer.

−Le pidió más dinero y cuando usted dijo que quería supervisar los gastos, Wence lo convenció de empacar todas sus demás esculturas para exhibirlas en el Museo− continuo el oficial, sin dejar de leer sus notas.

− ¡Así es! ¡Todas mis esculturas!

−Victoria Justice no lo está haciendo tan mal…− comentó el hombre de cabello rizado, agarrando un puñado de palomitas. –Pero, seguro que Erin Sanders le gana está vez…

−Le pidió todavía más dinero y usted uso el fondo de ahorro que tenía− siguió diciendo uno de los policías. –Le entrego recibos, los cuales ya confirmamos que fueron falsos y… ¿Fue todo?

−Eso creo…− dijo Spencer incorporándose y dejando de llorar.

−Tenemos la conclusión− dijo un oficial.

− ¿Enserio? ¿Cuál es?

−Usted es un verdadero tonto− dijo el otro oficial.

Spencer soltó algo parecido a un gritito y se dejo caer en una de las sillas que había junto a la computadora.

−Intentaremos encontrar a Wence− dijo el policía con compasión. –Pero, ahora debe de estar huyendo con su dinero y sus esculturas, señor Shay.

− ¡Vil y sucio ladrón!− dijo la mujer con despreció. − ¿No lo había dicho? ¡Es un vil y sucio…! ¡Oh, Matthew Underwood acaba de entrar a la piscina!

− ¿Está seguro que fue todo, señor Shay?− preguntó el oficial, mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

−Si, creo… Bueno− dijo Spencer recapacitando. –La última vez que lo vi me hizo firmar algo. Era un contrato que afirmaba que todas las esculturas eran mías…

− ¿Y lo leyó?

− ¡Ay! ¿Quién lee lo que firma?− se quejo Spencer con otro gritito.

En ese momento se escucho que tocaban a la puerta. Spencer, con la cabeza gacha, se dispuso a abrir mientras los policías comentaban el caso entre ellos y los señores del Museo seguían viendo "Celebridades bajo el agua".

−Estoy buscando al señor Spencer Shay− dijo un hombre de traje, en cuanto Spencer abrió la puerta.

−Soy yo.

−Señor Shay, soy enviado especial del Banco Nacional en Seattle− se presentó el hombre. –Me enviaron porque hay un problema con todas sus cuentas.

− ¿Eh?

−Al parecer, todas fueron transferidas a la cuenta de un hombre llamado Davis Wence.

−Pero, ¿Cómo…?

−Tengo aquí, un poder otorgado por usted mismo− dijo el hombre enseñándole una hoja de papel, con un sello oficial y la firma de Spencer abajo.

El chico soltó otro chillido de horror.

* * *

><p>−Era obvio que se molestaría− decía Freddie caminando con unos cables en la mano. –Te dije que no debíamos meternos en…<p>

−Si, si… ¡Eres la voz de la razón!− le dijo Carly rodando los ojos y apurada, se fijo en su reloj. Eran las seis de la tarde. Ya solo le quedaba una hora. –Pero, no sé que puedo hacer… Creo que Sam está en el patio…

Carly estaba esperando que Freddie fuera a buscarla por voluntad propia y no porque ella se lo pidiera, tal como había sido en la vida real. ¡Pero su amigo no daba muestras de querer ir a consolar a Sam! Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

− ¡Se siente muy mal, Freddie!− insistió Carly. –Y ella cree que es culpa mía…

−No debiste interferir, te lo advertí− dijo Freddie y luego dejo los cables en una mesa, donde comenzó a acomodarlos. − ¿Crees que podríamos hacer que el "Monte-Puckett" toque música mientras explota? Nos daría varios puntos para…

Carly le quito bruscamente los cables de las manos.

− ¡En este momento hay cosas más importantes que un volcán!

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco y luego torció la boca, como dudoso. Carly lo conocía y sabía que dentro de él, se estaba librando una batalla. Ir o no ir. Así de simple. Y ella rogaba porque Freddie escogiera lo correcto.

−Ahora vengo− dijo el chico luego de unos segundos de silencio.

− ¿A dónde vas?

−Solo espérame aquí.

Freddie salió del salón, pero obviamente Carly no se quedo ahí. Soltó los cables y fue tras él, con mucho cuidado de no ser descubierta.

Camino tras Freddie unos cinco minutos, en lo que llegaron al patio donde (para alegría de Carly) estaba Sam, sentada sola en un escalón de piedra. Freddie resoplo antes de salir y Carly se quedo dentro, espiando por la ventana.

Tal como había pasado la otra vez.

− ¿Carly te mando a buscarme?− preguntó Sam.

−No− dijo Freddie. –Pero, me conto lo que paso… Ya sabes, lo de Brad…

Sam soltó algo parecido a un gruñido y se cruzo de brazos.

−No estoy enamorada de Brad, ni siquiera me gusta… No puedo decir lo mismo de sus dulces, claro…− Sam se encogió de hombros. –Pero, tendrían que ser unos dulces enormes para hacer que me enamorara por algo así.

−Carly piensa que te gusta− dijo Freddie.

−Carly está equivocada− dijo Sam con resentimiento. –No sé porque a veces tiene que ser tan… ¡Agghh! Desesperante y entrometida.

Carly, tras el cristal de la ventana, le dirigió una mueca de disgusto a su amiga. ¡Si Sam supiera lo que estaba haciendo por ella y por Freddie! ¡Todo lo que había tenido que aguantar! ¡Todas sus noches en vela!

−Si, tienes razón− acepto Freddie acercándose un poco.

¿Ahora él? Carly estuvo tentada de salir y gritarles todo lo que estaba teniendo que sacrificar por ellos, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Ya casi se terminaba todo, solo tenía que aguantar unos minutos más y ella volvería a disfrutar de su vida.

−Aunque eso ni significa que Carly no tenga razón, también…− dijo Freddie torciendo la boca.

− ¡Ve a ver si alguien necesita un ñoño o algo!− gruño Sam.

–No, enserio− dijo Freddie sin alterarse. –Tal vez si te gusta Brad y solo estás haciendo esto porque…

−Bien, es todo− dijo Sam y amenazadoramente se levanto, quedando a solo una distancia de Freddie. –Lárgate o te arrancare las pestañas.

Carly estaba… ¡Emocionada era poco! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sentía! Ambos estaban tensos, hartos de la situación y el ambiente se había puesto raro de nuevo… Iba a pasar, lo iba a conseguir… Todo volvería a lo normalidad.

−Sé como te sientes, Sam.

−No, no sabes.

−Se que te asusta admitir tus sentimientos− dijo Freddie comprensivamente. –Porque nunca sabes si a la persona que te gusta, le vas a gustar tu también…

Carly tenía su cara casi pegada al cristal de la ventana, intentando escuchar con atención cada palabra. Su corazón comenzaba a latir con tanta emoción que creyó que sus latidos la delatarían. Ya casi… Ya casi…

− Todo el mundo llega a sentirse así...

Carly veía la intensidad con la que sus amigos estaban mirándose y de pronto se alegro tanto por ellos que recordó el día en que ambos se habían hecho novios y ella había dicho que "Era maravilloso". Los dos tenían de nuevo ese brillo especial en los ojos, esa chispa de diversión y a la vez de cariño… Algo que ella les había arrebatado sin ninguna consideración.

−Pero, nunca sabrás lo que va a pasar, si tu no…

Y en ese momento, cuando se suponía que todos los sentimientos reprimidos tenían que salir a flote, cuando se suponía que Sam admitiría abiertamente lo enamorada que estaba, cuando se suponía que Freddie no se apartaría de ella, cuando se suponía que Carly cumpliría la misión de enamorar a sus amigos en una escasa semana…

Sam alzó las manos y golpeó a Freddie en la cara, haciendo que el chico cayera al suelo.

Pasaron unos segundos sin que nadie hiciera nada.

Freddie estaba en el suelo, soltando unos ligeros gemidos de dolor. Sam estaba de pie junto a él, con los puños apretados y el seño fruncido. Y Carly…

− ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!

Carly comenzó a darse de topes contra el cristal de la ventana.

− ¿Por qué hiciste eso?− preguntó Freddie incorporándose. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que su amiga estaba tras ellos, teniendo una crisis nerviosa.

−Me hartaste− dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros.

−Intentaba ser amable.

− ¿Por qué?

− ¡Pues porque…!− Freddie se quedo callado y torció la boca. –No lo sé.

−No necesito que nadie me venga a decir todas esas babosadas− dijo Sam con el seño fruncido.

−Bien, tienes razón− dijo Freddie y se cruzo de brazos, ahora indiferente. –Creo que es más fácil si los dos solo nos estamos odiando todo el tiempo.

−Si− dijo Sam metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. –Creo que para eso estamos hechos. Para pelear, nada más.

Freddie asintió con la cabeza y ambos evitaron mirarse.

− ¡NOOOOO!

Carly abrió la puerta de una patada y encaro a sus amigos. Todo, definitivamente todo se había ido a la basura…

− ¿CÓMO PUEDEN…? ¡LOS DOS SON TAN…! ¡OH, POR DIOS!

Sam y Freddie se sobresaltaron al ver aparecer a su amiga, prácticamente enloquecida, junto a ellos.

− ¿Carly? ¿Desde cuando estás…?

− ¡No importa! ¡Nada importa ya! ¡Era mi última oportunidad! ¡Oh, por Dios!− Carly comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor y le dio una patada al piso.

− ¿Oportunidad?− preguntó Freddie confundido. − ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué…?

− ¡Lo hice todo! ¡TODO!− grito Carly con la voz quebrada. − ¡Y ustedes no…! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Se suponía que todo iba bien! ¿Por qué diablos tenías que golpearlo, Sam?

−Porque lo odio− dijo ella sin darle importancia.

− ¡No, eso no es cierto!− chilló Carly, perdiendo la razón. − ¡No lo odias, no lo odias! ¡Y él no te odia a ti! ¡Ninguno de los dos! ¡Ambos son amigos y más que eso!

− ¿De que estás…?

− ¡SE AMAN! ¡USTEDES DOS SE AMAN!

Fue como si Carly hubiera soltado una bomba explosiva en todo el lugar. Sam y Freddie retrocedieron, algo sobresaltados, mientras su amiga respiraba agitadamente con el cabello crispado por los nervios.

− ¿Qué?− preguntó Sam entrecerrando los ojos.

−Todo lo que he hecho…− murmuraba Carly sin dejar de caminar en círculos. –Tantos planes… ICarly… Limpiar las orejas de Gibby… Richard White en un drenaje… ¡¿Para que? ¡¿Para que?

− ¿Las orejas de Gibby?

− ¿Drenaje?

− ¡No importa, porque ustedes dos lo arruinaron!− chillo Carly apuntándolos con el dedo. − ¡Y ahora nada volverá a la normalidad y yo seré miserable para siempre! ¡Y todo por ustedes dos!

Sam y Freddie no tuvieron tiempo de decir nada más, porque en ese instante Carly corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió de un tirón y se alejo de la escuela sin mirar atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan, chan, chan... ¿Like? ¿Me quieren asesinar? ¿Golpearme con una calceta con mantequilla? ¿O no?<strong>

**Ok, ahora si aclaraciones... Eh... Todas las celebridades que se mencionan son actores y actrices que participan en las series de Schineider. ¡Se supo lo de Spencer! =P Les dije que no dejaran eso de lado e incluso, es más importante de lo ke piensan... **

**No, no se besaron. No, Carly aun no ha cumplido su misión... Pero aun le quedan unos minutos, ¿no? Ahora si ya decidido, quedan dos capitulos exactamente para que acabe.**

**¡Visiten una pagina en Facebook llamada "All Seddie ICarly"! Ahí encontraras mi historia y además una portada para cada capitulo. **

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Espero que se la pasen de lo mejor, en cuanto pueda tendre la siguiente parte ;)**


	10. Explicaciones

**Yo: ¡Yeii! Son vacasiones y podre escribir sin preocupaciones. Mi mamá: ¡Pues, no! Te vienes a trabajar conmigo. =( Es mi triste historia... Pero, lo bueno es que ya me dejaron en paz y pude terminar esto.**

**Fue el capitulo más corto hasta ahora, creo yo... Y nosé, siento que algo le falto. Creo que me salió demasiado dramatico. Pero como siempre, juzguen ustedes. **

**Creo que intentare acabar el fic antes de entrar a la escuela. ¡Ya solo queda un capitulo! **

_**ICarly y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Schneider... ¡Yo ya habría hecho que estrenaran los capitulos que faltan en Latinoamerica!**_

* * *

><p>Carly entró a su departamento rápidamente y azoto la puerta.<p>

Todo, absolutamente todo se había ido a la basura. Se había terminado y ella no había podido lograrlo. Sam y Freddie no estaban enamorados. Ni siquiera estaban cerca. Ambos seguían desatestándose mutuamente y todo lo que ella había hecho para que no fuera así, había sido en vano. Nada volvería a la normalidad.

Solo hasta que levanto la cabeza se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal en su casa. Había muchas cajas de cartón amontonadas por el piso y faltaban varios muebles, así como la televisión y la computadora.

−¿Spencer? ¡Spencer! ¿Dónde estás?

Su hermano salió de la habitación a los pocos segundos. Llevaba consigo varias cajas y tenía la cabeza hundida entre ellas.

−¿Qué estás haciendo, Spencer?

El chico no contesto. Dejo las cajas en el suelo y luego se encamino a la alacena de la cocina, sacando varios vasos y empacándolos en otra caja de cartón.

−¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás enojado, verdad?− dijo Carly, intentando adivinar la causa de la seriedad de su hermano. –Escucha, lamento muchísimo no haber ido a la Galería, Spencer… Pero, hoy paso algo que… ¿Un momento? ¿Por qué empacas vasos? ¡Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que hagas esculturas con los…!

No pudo continuar, porque en ese instante Spencer dejo de empacar vasos y soltó algo parecido a un chillido de dolor, para luego dejarse caer en el piso de la cocina.

−¡Spencer!

−¡Lo arruine todo, Carly!− chilló él. −¡Todo! ¡Todito lo arruine!

−¿Qué?− preguntó ella, olvidándose por un minuto de Sam y Freddie y caminando a la cocina para levantar a su hermano.

−¡Tenías razón! ¡Tenías razón en todo, Carly! ¡Wence es un ladrón! ¡Un sucio y vil ladrón, como diría la mujer del Museo! ¡Ahhhhh!

−¿De que estás hablando?− preguntó Carly, tirando de su brazo para que se levantara.

−¡Robo todas mis esculturas y mi dinero! ¡Es un estafador!

Carly soltó bruscamente el brazo de su hermano, completamente espantada.

−¿Qué?

−Fui al Museo...− comenzó a explicar el chico, mientras se ponía de pie con algo de dificultad. –Y ahí me lo dijeron… El pasatiempo favorito de Davis Wence es engatusar a jóvenes artistas para robarlos…

−¿Engatusar?− preguntó Carly, confundida.

−Si, según el diccionario, significa "Ganar la voluntad y la confianza de una persona mediante halagos o muestras de simpatía y luego…"

−¡Sé lo que es engatusar!− exclamo Carly, enojada.

−¡Pues, Wence me engatuso!− chilló Spencer, caminando hacia la sala. –Todo lo que me dijo era mentira…

−¡Pero, te presento ante el consejo de arte!

−¡Los secuaces de Wence!

−¿Y los recibos que te dio?

−¡Falsos! ¡Todos falsos! ¡Tan falsos como los efectos especiales de "Guerra Estelar: Episodio II"!

Spencer se dejo caer en el sofá, que era uno de los pocos muebles que aun quedaban en el departamento. Carly fue hacia él, apurada.

−¡Llama a la policía! ¡A los bomberos! ¡Al exterminador! ¡A quien sea!

−Está hecho… La policía ya fue tras él.

−Oh, bueno− dijo Carly intentando calmarse. –Está bien entonces, ¿no? Cuando lo atrapen recuperaras el dinero y tus esculturas…

Spencer soltó otro chillido y hundió su cara en un cojín.

−Eso no es todo…

−¿De que hablas?

−Wence me hizo firmar un contrato…− explico Spencer sin mirarla a la cara. –Un poder para que mis cuentas en el banco le fueran transferidas a él…

−¿Qué?

−Lo están buscando, pero mientras tanto no tenemos nada de dinero, Carly…

La chica se alejo de su hermano y camino por la sala, completamente aturdida.

−Llame a papá− murmuro Spencer.

Carly lo volteó a ver, con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

−Le conté todo…

−¿Te regaño?

−Eso no importa, me dijo que llamara al abuelo− dijo Spencer y solo entonces se levantó del sofá y miro a la cara a su hermana. –Nos vamos a Yakima por la mañana.

Las palabras de Spencer resonaron en la cabeza de Carly junto con un vacio repentino en el estomago y de repente se sintió muy, muy mareada. No, no, no… ¡Eso no estaba pasando!

−¿Qué?

−No podemos quedarnos en el departamento y el abuelo está de acuerdo en que vivamos allá por un tiempo…

−¿Qué?− exclamo Carly, perdiendo la cabeza.

−Sé que es difícil, pero…

−¡No!− exclamo Carly, espantada. −¡No, claro que no! ¡Debemos de tener algo, Spencer!

−Le di todo a Wence, Carly− dijo su hermano tristemente. –No tenemos opción.

Spencer camino hacia la cocina con la cabeza gacha, dispuesto a seguir empacando todo. Carly lo siguió con la mirada y su cabeza (que ya de por sí le dolía) empezó a dar vueltas. Luego de unos segundos, Carly se dio cuenta de algo y el vacío en su interior creció hasta convertirse en un escalofrío que la hizo estremecerse.

−Es culpa mía.

Spencer levanto la cabeza, extrañado.

−¿Eh?

−Es mi culpa…− murmuro Carly con la voz quebrada. –Sospechaba de Wence, nunca confié en él… Si te lo hubiera dicho, no habría pasado nada de esto.

−Tu me lo dijiste− repuso Spencer encogiéndose de hombros.

−No, no lo suficiente− insistió Carly apesumbrada. –Siempre que haces algo que no me parece, te persuado para que te detengas, pero esta vez… Estuve tan concentrada en… Ni siquiera te preste atención por intentar… ¡Y todo fue en vano!

Carly se dejo caer en el sofá de la sala y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos.

−No tienes porque sentirte así− dijo Spencer y camino hacia la sala. –Yo fui quien cayó en la trampa…

Carly se quedo callada, pero no pudo dejar de sentirse completamente culpable. Si tan solo no hubiera estado tan concentrada en sus planes para que Sam y Freddie se enamoraran, tal vez habría sido mucho más insistente con su hermano y nada de eso habría pasado. ¿Y todo para que? Sus amigos no estaban enamorados, nada volvería a ser como antes y aparte de eso, tendría que irse de Seattle quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

−Ahora si me disculpas…− dijo Spencer ahogando un sollozo. –Tengo que meter a mi patito de hule en una caja de cartón.

Su hermano se alejo de ahí y se dirigió al baño. Carly lo escucho sollozar antes de cerrar la puerta.

−¡Mitch!− exclamo Carly levantándose apresuradamente y mirando a todos lados con desesperación. −¡Mitch, por favor! ¡Mitch! ¡"Abejita"! ¡"Águila voladora"! ¡Querías un apodo! ¡Oh, por favor, Mitch!

El ángel apareció sobre la mesita de la cocina. En cuanto lo vio, Carly corrió hacia él, al borde del llanto.

−¿Cómo es que paso esto? ¡Spencer, Yakima y todo lo demás! No puede estar pasando esto… ¡Yo…!

−Carly…

−¡Es mi culpa, Mitch!− se desespero la chica. −¡Si no hubiera estado tan ocupada con Sam y Freddie, habría estado al pendiente de Spencer!

−Lamento decírtelo pero, es cierto. Debiste de prestarle más atención a tu hermano…

−¿Cómo podía hacerlo si estuve noches en vela haciendo planes para que Sam y Freddie se enamoraran? ¡Todo es culpa de ese estúpido deseo! ¡Y de Sam y Freddie! ¡Ellos son los que causaron esto! ¡Solo tenían que enamorarse, por todos los cielos! ¡Solo eso!

Mitch bajó de la mesita y negó con la cabeza, como compadeciendo a la chica.

−Lo lamento, Carly…

− ¡No! ¡Tienes que darme otra oportunidad, por favor!− exclamo ella, comenzando a lagrimear. − ¡Solo un día más! ¡Por favor!

−Una semana es lo que acordamos y aceptaste.

− ¡Pero, es que es imposible! ¡Ellos dos no deberían de ser pareja en primer lugar! Es casi como si intentara que el gato y el ratón comenzaran a salir o como si de pronto un león se enamorara de una ovejita…

− ¿Sabes? Creo que escuche esa línea en alguna película…− murmuró Mitch pensativo, pero luego se volvió hacia Carly, compasivamente. –Lo siento, Carly. Pero, se acabo.

La chica sollozo e intento limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos. En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta fuertemente.

− ¡Sabemos que estás ahí, Carly!− exclamo la voz de Sam y volvió a tocar. − ¡Abre ya!

− ¡Solo queremos hablar contigo!− dijo la voz de Freddie. –Será mejor que salgas antes de que Sam derribe la puerta…

− ¡Cierra la boca, Freddork!

− ¡Auuuu! ¡Suelta mi brazo!

Carly resoplo y miró a Mitch. El hombrecito intento torcer una sonrisa, chasqueo los dedos y desapareció del departamento. La chica camino hasta la puerta y abrió en el momento justo en el que Sam le doblaba el brazo derecho a Freddie.

−Suéltalo ya, Sam− dijo Carly en tono deprimente y se sentó en el sofá.

−Tienes que darnos muchas explicaciones− dijo Sam soltando bruscamente al chico y entrando al departamento con determinación.

− ¡Si! ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de la escuela?− preguntó Freddie, cerrando la puerta tras si. − ¿Y porque dijiste…? Ya sabes… _Eso._

Sam asintió enérgicamente y ambos miraron a su amiga, esperando una explicación. Carly se tapo la cara con las manos, resoplo y luego se levanto del sofá, mirando el reloj de su PeraPhone. Ya eran las 6:40 de la tarde. Se había terminado.

−La cosa es que…− comenzó a explicar Carly, sin ningún animo. –Todo lo que les ha pasado durante esta semana… Todo: ICarly, que se burlaran de Freddie por no haber tenido su primer beso, que Richard Withe terminara yendo a terapia… Todo ha sido gracias a mí.

− ¿De que estás hablando?− preguntó Freddie confundido.

Carly resopló otra vez. ¿Qué más daba ya? Después de todo, ya se los había gritado a la cara hace algunos minutos… No perdía nada y ellos merecían saber la verdad.

−Durante toda la semana… He estado tratando que los dos se enamoren.

Durante unos segundos de tenso silencio, Sam y Freddie fueron procesando las palabras de su amiga. Luego se miraron, miraron a Carly y dijeron al mismo tiempo, con una nota de histeria:

−¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?

−¡Oh, por favor!− exclamo Carly indignada. −¿Justo ahora comienzan a hablar al mismo tiempo? ¡Vaya!

−¿Enamorarnos…? ¿Cómo entre nosotros?− preguntó Freddie, temeroso.

−Si.

Sam y Freddie se estremecieron a la vez. Carly los miro con un brillo asesino en los ojos.

−¿Dices que todo…?

−¡Todo lo que les ha pasado!− exclamo Carly, perdiendo la paciencia. −¿Enserio creen que es coincidencia que de repente se me ocurrió crear un web show? ¿Acaso creen que Richard Withe se intoxico con el Licuado Especial de T-Bo y que les heredo su casillero? ¿O que Gibby de repente pensó "Oh, sería entretenido encerrar a Sam y a Freddie en un armario de limpieza"? ¡Pues, no! ¡Fui yo la que lo hizo todo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo!

Carly comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. Las ojeras que la habían acompañado durante todos esos días eran más evidentes que nunca, su cabello estaba crispado por los nervios y apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos comenzaron a tornarse blancos.

−¿Qué loca se enamoraría de este esperpento?− preguntó Sam, haciendo una mueca.

−¡Tú, Sam!− exclamo Carly, enfadada.

−¿Es por eso que andabas tan rara?− comentó Sam entrecerrando los ojos. −¡Y yo que creía que la escultura de comida caducada de Spencer te estaba afectando la cabeza!

−¿Y porque lo harías?− preguntó Freddie, aun confundido. −¿Por qué querrías que Sam y yo nos… nos…nos…?− el chico trago saliva y volvió a estremecerse. –Tú sabes.

−No me creerían− dijo Carly y miro a ambos con resentimiento.

−Y eso sería muy raro, ya que en lo que va del día nos has dicho demasiadas cosas lógicas− dijo Sam sarcásticamente, luego camino hacia la cocina y abrió el refrigerador. −¿Dónde está el jamón que deje aquí ayer?

−Intenta explicarnos− le pidió Freddie a Carly, pacientemente.

−¡Que fácil lo dices! ¡No es a ti al que van a juzgar de enfermo mental!− exclamo Carly, recargándose en el borde del sofá.

−¡Oh, aquí está!− exclamo Sam sacando un jamón envuelto en papel aluminio de una de las cajas de cartón que estaban en la cocina. –Ven con mamá.

−Por favor, Carly…− pidió Freddie. Sam se acerco, masticando el jamón y asintió, esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

Carly los miró a ambos y ahogo otro sollozo. ¿Y que más daba si pensaban que se había vuelto loca? Por la mañana ya estaría de camino a Yakima y no los volvería a ver en quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Además, tenía que sacarlo, si no, sentía que podía explotar en cualquier momento.

−Bien− dijo Carly y se limpio una lágrima que se le había escapado. –Bien… No me importa si creen que estoy demente. Tienen que saberlo.

Suspiro hondo, mientras sus dos amigos la miraban expectantes.

−Ustedes dos ya estaban enamorados. Muy enamorados. Eran novios. Pareja.

Freddie abrió los ojos como platos y Sam escupió el pedazo de jamón que traía en la boca.

−¿Eh?

−¡Si! ¡Pareja! Una pareja muy rara, pero aun así…− dijo Carly y volvió a suspirar. –¡Se amaban! ¡Los dos! Jamás los había visto tan felices… Ambos eran mis mejores amigos y los tres hacíamos todo juntos, incluyendo ICarly… ¡Todo era genial! Pero, pedí un estúpido deseo y mi ángel me lo concedió…

−¿Tu que?

−¡Mi ángel! ¡Se llama Mitch y tiene un títere llamado Randy!− exclamo Carly, ahogando un sollozo.−Desee que ustedes nunca se hubieran enamorado y Mitch lo hizo realidad… Al principio creí que estaba bien, pero luego me di cuenta de que no existía ICarly y que ustedes dos se detestaban y no eran amigos…

−Esto me está dando miedo− murmuro Sam.

−… así que Mitch dijo que si quería recuperar mi vida, tenía que hacer que ustedes dos se enamoraran de nuevo en una semana… ¡Una semana! ¿Saben todo lo que me he desvelado? ¡No he dormido casi nada! ¡Miren mis ojeras!

Luego se acerco a sus amigos, señalando el borde de sus ojos. Ambos retrocedieron.

−¡Intente hacer todo lo que los hizo enamorarse! ¡Pero, fue demasiado difícil! ¿Y saben porque? ¿Saben porque?

− No, pero supongo que estás a punto de decírnoslo…− dijo Freddie, espantando.

−¡Porque ninguno de ustedes me conto nada! ¡Nunca! ¡Yo jamás supe como diablos terminaron siendo pareja! ¿Qué no pensaron que algún día yo necesitaría esa información para volverlos a enamorar? ¡Son unos desconsiderados!

Carly se dejo caer en el sofá y se tapo la cara con un cojín.

−Lamentamos haber sido tan… Espera, ¿Qué?− dijo Freddie, moviendo la cabeza. −¡Eso no tuvo ningún sentido!

−¡Y la semana está a punto de concluir!− chilló Carly bajo el cojín. −¡No lo logre, ustedes no están enamorados, nada volverá a la normalidad y por si fuera poco el señor Wence nos dejo en la calle!

−¿Quién diablos es el señor Wence?− preguntó Sam, masticando el jamón.

−¡Eso no importa!− exclamo Carly. −¡No importa nada ya!

Nadie dijo nada durante unos cuantos segundos. Carly gimoteaba, tirada en el sofá. Freddie entrecerraba los ojos, como tratando de comprender todo lo que su amiga les había contado. Y Sam se dedicaba a comer su jamón, aunque miraba con el seño fruncido a Carly.

−¿Si te das cuenta de que esa es la historia más ridícula que has inventado, verdad?− le preguntó Sam, terminándose el jamón y dejando el aluminio en el que había estado envuelto en la mesita.

−¡No estoy inventando nada!− exclamo Carly y enojada, lanzó el cojín a la cabeza de su amiga.

−¡Auu!− exclamo Sam, cuyo cabello se había despeinado. −¡Me atacaste con un cojín!

−Vamos a calmarnos un poco, ¿quieren?− dijo Freddie poniéndose en medio de ambas y tratando de tranquilizarse él también. –Muy bien… ¿Estás diciendo, Carly, que has hecho todo esto porque de alguna manera un ángel altero la realidad?

−¿Estás sordo o que?− murmuro Carly, mirándolo con ojos asesinos.

−¡Eso es imposible!− exclamo Freddie.

Carly le lanzó el otro cojín que había en el sofá.

−Sabía que no me creerían.

Carly los miro a los dos con reproche y se levanto del sofá, con los brazos cruzados.

−Muy bien, supongamos por un segundo que todo lo que dijiste es verdad…− propuso Freddie, más calmado que sus amigas.

Sam se llevo un dedo a la cien de la cabeza y le dio vueltas, como indicando que pensaba que esos dos estaban completamente locos.

−Hay algo que aun no termina de encajar− prosiguió Freddie, ignorando los gestos de Sam. –Si dices que estábamos muy enamorados, ¿Por qué deseaste eso, en primer lugar?

El reproche se fue de la cara de Carly y lo sustituyo una mueca de culpabilidad que intento ocultar, dándose la vuelta y haciéndose la desentendida.

−¿Cómo dices?

−Si− dijo Freddie poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Si todo era tan "genial", ¿Por qué desear que Sam y yo nunca nos hubiéramos…?

−¡Deja de decirlo!− gruño Sam y le golpeo un brazo. Freddie aulló de dolor. –Pero, si. ¿Por qué deseaste eso? Claro, suponiendo que no se te han caído los tornillos de la cabeza y que todo lo que nos contaste es verdad…

Al ver como volvían a mirarla, expectantes, Carly volvió a enojarse con ambos. ¿Qué porque lo había hecho? ¡Por culpa de ellos! Y de repente, todos los sentimientos, los enojos y los reclamos que había estado guardándose, taladraron su cabeza hasta que finalmente explotó.

−¡POR USTEDES!− chillo Carly y sus dos amigos, se sobresaltaron. −¡Por culpa de ustedes dos, por eso! ¡Porque faltaban a los ensayos! ¡Y llegaban tarde para empezar el show! ¡Y todo por estar en una de sus citas! ¡Porque no podía entrar en la pagina de ICarly sin encontrar por lo menos cien comentarios respecto al Seddie!

−¿Qué cosa?− preguntó Sam arqueando las cejas.

−¡SEDDIE!− grito Carly, casi pegándose a la cara de su amiga. −¡La "S" de tu nombre, "Eddie" de Freddie! ¿Qué no ves?

−¿Quién invento esa estupidez? −comentó Sam, un poco asustada por las notas histéricas que salían de la boca de su amiga.

−¡Estaba harta! ¡Harta! A nadie parecía importarle nada salvo ustedes dos y su ridícula relación… ¡Ah, porque no crean que eran lindos y adorables! ¡NO!− exclamo Carly, ahogando otro sollozo. Ahora que había comenzado, no podía parar. −¡Eran raros! ¡Muy raros! ¿Saben lo que es estar en medio de dos personas que se quieren asesinar y que después se besan, así nada más? ¡Es cansado! ¡Y ridículo! Y… ¡Me tenían arreglando sus problemas y solucionando sus peleas, cuando lo único que yo debía de hacer en esos momentos era…! ¡Pues, no sé! ¡Otra cosa!

−De acuerdo…− comenzó a decir Freddie, creyendo que Carly ya había terminado.

−¡Estoy tan molesta con ustedes dos!− siguió ella, y esta vez, el sollozo si se escapo de su garganta. −¡Tan molesta! Nada habría pasado si ustedes se hubieran conformado con ser mis amigos y hacer ICarly juntos, oh, no… ¡Claro que no! ¡Tenían que complicarlo todo enamorándose! ¡"Oh, si. Vamos a dejar a Carly aun lado, no creo que le importe"! ¡"Vamos a una cita romántica nosotros dos, Carly puede esperar"! ¡"¿Qué importa si Carly se queda sola en su departamento, rodeada de la comida caducada de Spencer"? ¡"¿A quien le importa Carly, si nosotros dos estamos tan enamorados?"!

La chica no pudo seguir controlando sus sollozos y se puso a llorar, dejándose caer nuevamente en el sofá. Sam y Freddie se miraron aterrados, sin saber que hacer o decir.

−Haber, un segundo− pidió Sam arqueando las cejas. –Eso es ridículo.

−Si, ya sé que no me crees…− murmuro Carly con la voz quebrada.

−¡No! Hablo de que… ¿Enserio deseaste que no nos hubiéramos enamorado solo por que te sentía sola?− resumió Sam, atónita.

−Ah… Eh… No…− balbuceo Carly, indignada. −¡Yo no me sentía sola! ¡Quería lo mejor para ustedes!

−Pero, dijiste que jamás nos habías visto tan felices como cuando éramos novios− repuso Freddie, entrecerrando los ojos.

−Si, pero…

−Y que estábamos muy… Muy…−Sam fingió que vomitaba y luego que intentaba reponerse. –Enamorados.

−Bueno…

−Y si querías lo mejor para nosotros, entonces no hubieras deseado nada en primer lugar− concluyo Freddie.

−¡Ay, cierren la boca!− chillo Carly, levantándose del sofá nuevamente.

−Si hipotéticamente todo es cierto− continuo Sam. –E hipotéticamente tu ángel te concedió el hipotético deseo, entonces, digamos que hipotéticamente lo pediste pensando solamente en ti… Hipotéticamente hablando, claro.

−¡Deja de _hipotetiquiarme_!− gruño Carly.

−Esa palabra ni existe− dijo Freddie.

−¡Lo hice por ustedes dos! ¡Y por ICarly! Todo era mucho mejor cuando solamente eran amigos, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, yo solo quería que todo volviera a ser como antes y así… Y así… Así…

Pero conforme iba hablando, las palabras de Carly (al principio, histéricas) fueron perdiendo volumen, hasta convertirse apenas en un murmullo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y algo en su estomago se sacudió con violencia.

−No es cierto…− dijo en un susurro, apenas audible.

−¿No es cierto, qué?− preguntó Freddie, arqueando las cejas.

−Lo hice por mí… Solo por mí…− acepto Carly. –Fue por mí… ¡Todo! Estaban tan felices que… Y yo no podía… ¡Oh, fui tan egoísta! Sentía que se olvidaban de mí y yo… ¡Solo pensé en mí al pedir el deseo, y seguí pensando en mí cuando intente volver a enamorarlos! ¡Es por eso que nada resulto, porque no lo hice por ustedes! ¡Soy la peor persona que ha pisado este planeta!

Carly volvió a dejarse caer en el sofá, llorando descontroladamente. Freddie, aterrado, le dio un empujoncito a Sam para que fuera a consolar a su amiga. La chica torció la boca, sin saber que hacer.

−Tranquila, Carls…− le dijo, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. –No eres la peor persona que ha pisado el planeta… Están los vagos, los causantes de que no haya paz en Medio Oriente, la señorita Briggs, las personas que no dejan su lugar a las viejitas en los autobuses…

−Tu eres de las que jamás les deja el lugar− intervino Freddie, rodando los ojos.

−¿Quién te pregunto?− gruño Sam.

−No se porque siguen aquí− murmuro Carly entre sollozos. –No merezco si quiera que me hablen. Me sentí tan abandonada que arruine la vida de los dos…

−Que tonto− murmuro Sam.

−Si, gracias.

−No, hablo de que… No tendrías porque sentirte abandonada− comentó Sam, seriamente. –Carly, aunque tuviera un novio del que estuviera "muy enamorada"… Y espero con todo mi corazón que no se trate de Fredduccini− añadió con una mueca de asco. –Yo jamás… Es decir, nunca de dejaría sola.

Carly levanto la cara, llena de lágrimas y miró a su amiga.

−Si, es fácil decirlo cuando no recuerdas haberlo hecho…

−No, es enserio− dijo Sam y se sentó al lado de Carly. –Si, tal vez si ese chico fuera muy lindo, al principio me atontaría, pero… Nunca como para olvidarme de ti. Eres mi mejor amiga, Carlangas.

−Y creo que sabes lo importante que eres para mí, ¿no?− añadió Freddie, encogiéndose de hombros. –No importa si sigo siendo tu admirador o no, o si tengo novia o no… Para mí siempre serás alguien especial, Carly.

Y entonces Carly se dio cuenta de que ambos eran sinceros. Nunca había sido la intención de ambos llegar tarde a los ensayos; nunca habían hablado de sus citas frente a ella si podían evitarlo; no daban muestras de cariño cuando hacían ICarly en vivo; intentaban que los fans no mencionaran su noviazgo para no incomodarla; la habían invitado a más de una de sus salidas y ella no había aceptado… Es más, Carly estuvo segura de que, para empezar, Sam y Freddie ni saldrían solos si ella no les hubiera insistido tanto anteriormente que fueran una pareja "normal".

Ellos jamás se habían olvidado de ella, ni la habían dejado de lado. Ellos solo eran sus dos mejores amigos intentando tener una relación que no le afectara.

Pero, ese descubrimiento, en vez de mejorar su estado de ánimo, la hizo sentirse aun más miserable.

−Lo lamento… Lamento mucho haber pedido ese deseo− dijo Carly y se limpio las lagrimas que quedaban en su cara. Luego, un nuevo pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza y se levanto de golpe. −¡Eso es! ¡Esa era la lección! ¡Tenía que entender que no era culpa de ustedes y que solo me sentía abandonada! ¡Mitch!

Carly comenzó a dar vueltas por el departamento, esquivando las cajas que había amontonadas en el suelo. Volteaba a todos lados, esperando ver alguna señal del ángel.

−¡Esa era la lección! ¡Oh, vamos, Mitch! ¡Sal de una buena vez!

−¿Soy la única que cree que esto es raro?− pregunto Sam.

Freddie negó con la cabeza, mientras Carly buscaba bajo los muebles sin dejar de gritar.

−¡Mitch, por favor! ¡No te hagas el interesante! ¡Mitch!

−Carly…

−¡No, él va a aparecer!− exclamo Carly observando cada rincón de su departamento, esperanzada. −¡He comprendido la lección! ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ¡Mitch!

Pero en ese momento, el celular de Sam timbro y la chica lo sacó de su bolsillo.

−Siete en punto: Hora de comer grasitos− anunció y se levantó del sofá, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

−¿Qué dijiste?− murmuro Carly, espantada.

−Grasitos− dijo Sam, revolviendo las alacenas de la cocina. –Baje una aplicación que indica cuando…

−¡No hablo de tus alimentos chatarra!− exclamo Carly, quitándole el celular a su amiga. −¿Son las siete? ¿Las siete en punto?

−Si… Normalmente cuando hay un numero siete, dos puntitos y luego dos números cero, significa que son las siete− comentó Sam.

Carly se sujeto con fuerza el cabello y volvió a llamar a Mitch, sin embargo, el ángel no aparecía por ningún lado.

−¡Rápido, bésense!− exclamo Carly a la desesperada y jalo a Freddie del brazo.

−¿Qué?− grito el chico.

−¡Si! ¡Rápido! ¡Tienen que besarse y tal vez así todo volverá a la normalidad! ¡Por favor, háganlo!

−No pienso compartir saliva con él− dijo Sam, espantada.

−¡Ya has compartido su saliva muchas otras veces!− dijo Carly y apurada, intento juntarlos.

−¡Basta, Carly!− exclamo Freddie, intentando apartarse.

Carly sujeto las cabezas de ambos con brusquedad y estaban a solo un par de centímetros de chocar sus bocas, cuando Spencer salió del baño, acariciando su patito de hule.

−No tuve el corazón para meterlo en una caja… ¿Qué esta pasando?

−¡Carly perdió la cabeza, eso pasa!− exclamo Sam y se soltó del agarre de su amiga. –Spencer, ¿ya no tienes grasitos?

Carly se fijo en el celular de Sam y vio que eran exactamente las siete con un minuto.

Maldición.

−Oh, no… No, no, no… No, por favor…No…

Miro esperanzada el reloj de su PeraPhone, el reloj que colgaba en la pared de la cocina y hasta le saco a Freddie su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, pero todos marcaban la misma hora.

Siete con un minuto.

−Se acabo…− murmuro, completamente derrotada. –Se acabo…

−No, no se han acabado− repuso Spencer. –Quedan unas bolsas en la alacena de la derecha…

−¡No hablo de los grasitos! ¡Nada volverá a la normalidad ya!− exclamo Carly, volviendo a sollozar. −¡Se acabo! ¡Todo se acabo!

Antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla, corrió hacia las escaleras y subió a su cuarto, sollozando sin parar.

Sam, Freddie y Spencer escucharon claramente como cerraba la puerta con un portazo. Los primeros dos se miraron entre ellos, entre la confusión y la incomodidad. Spencer mientras tanto, se encogió de hombros y fue hasta la cocina.

−¡Hey! ¿Quién saco mi jamón de la caja?

−¡Freddie, te dije que ese jamón era de Spencer!− le espeto Sam.

−¿Qué?− dijo el chico, atónito.

−No importa− dijo Spencer caminando nuevamente hacia el baño, abrazando a su patito de hule. –Iré a seguir metiendo mis cosas en cajas…

−¿Y porque estás metiendo todo en cajas?− preguntó Freddie, mirando hacia su alrededor.

Para toda respuesta, Spencer soltó un chillido y se perdió de vista.

−Que locura, ¿no?− comentó Sam caminando hacia la salida. –Todo lo que dijo Carly… Creo que después de todo, la escultura de comida caducada de Spencer si le afecto.

−Si…− dijo Freddie, siguiéndola. −¿Puedes imaginártelo? ¿A ti y a mí de novios?

−Que asco− soltó Sam, estremeciéndose. –Antes me internaría en un hospital mental.

−Terminarían echándote de un hospital mental− dijo Freddie poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Y ambos salieron del departamento, riéndose de la ridícula idea que se le había ocurrido a Carly.

Porque era imposible que ellos dos terminaran siendo pareja.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Me quieren matar? Espero que no porque aun me queda un capitulo que subir... Sigo pensando que a este le falto algo... Nose. <strong>

**En fin, no. Carly no cumplio su misión. Si, entendio que había sido demasiado dura con sus amigos y que todo lo del deseo solo lo había hecho pensando en ella. Y si, soy muy mala y se iran a vivir a Yakima.**

**¿Quien dijo que me gustaban los finales felices? XD Bueno, tendran que esperar al próximo para ver como termina.**

**¡Reviews plis!**


	11. Culpable

**Esto está dedicado a PATT* (las mejores cuatro personas en el universo) y a Leslie Princess Seddie, jfar, hitsuyackie, Toaneo07 Ver2.0, Seddie Love239, JustASkateGirl, Alely, chico cj seddie, revencita, Caaro13, Always Channy Fan, Mistress of the Strange, Zero-beel, Gaby Whitlock, Alabdiel, xzetaxx, Heiren, purpleham138, Zafiro-nyan, Ana, Creddie, UnaChicaConSuerte, SeddieLove2, Mara, ImCruelAndPretty, Zoey-261, Alice McCollin23, Sakura12d, Beto33, Zey08, JennMcFanSamy, Kisa Kuhiky, Ingrid Malfoy Benson, liz, ReinaRockera-SEDDIE4EVER, sasume-uchiha, Mega-Ayu, Magi-uchiha, honey04, Alice_ly, Keniiniicol, Honami, Bety Mochis D Black, McC_Lavigne, laurall, Feiberina, ale, raitsuki141, rebelaus, Mariela, seddieLOVE9, Tocino Boliviano 94, D, death the alex, May Liz Potter de Weasley, Dark-Karumi-Mashiro, Alexisneitor890, Kiara, chicaseddie, Seddiemiobsesion, Nira Swan, caro, vale123456789, Azriel Andreatte y todos aquellos lectores más que no dejaron comentario :)**

**Dedicación especial a: SabrynaSeddie (¡Tu cumple! Ya paso, lo sé), KariiHoney (¡La escuela no nos deja ser creativas!), Nerdy22 (Aun espero que termines algunos fics...), Maaarxd (lectora fiel :D), Janni0210 (Gracias por mandar esto a Face).**

**¿Les digo una cosa? Es la historia donde más lectores he tenido =D Y estoy saltando de felicidad.**

_**Dan Schneider es el creador de ICarly y todos sus demás personajes. Pero, si fuera yo la dueña... Bueno, digamos que verían esta historia en la T.V.**_

* * *

><p>Carly se dejo caer en la cama de su cuarto, abrazo una almohada, tomo una sabana con una sola mano y se tapo hasta cubrirse por completo con ella.<p>

Se puso a llorar. Lloro como si la vida se le hubiera acabado, porque realmente así era. Lloro porque ella y solo ella había sido la culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando: El estafador de Wence, las esculturas perdidas de Spencer, su falta de dinero, Yakima, que Sam y Freddie no estuvieran ni cerca de estar enamorados…

Golpeo su almohada con el puño.

Jamás en la vida había visto tan felices a sus amigos como cuando eran novios. Y sí, ya en una ocasión habían terminado, pero ese había sido solo un tropezón… En el mes que llevaban de _novios cursis y raros que se tratan como si no se soportaran, _como ella solía decirles, Sam y Freddie habían demostrado que eran el uno para el otro. Habían encontrado el punto medio, ese donde podían seguir siendo ellos mismos, pero estando consientes de lo que sentían.

Y por su culpa, nada de eso volvería a pasar.

Ya ni siquiera podía seguir intentando que se enamoraran. No. Tendría que irse a Yakima por la mañana, ya que había sido tan descuidada con su hermano que no se había fijado en que un hombre sin escrúpulos lo había estafado.

¿Había algo no hubiera arruinado?

De pronto se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba acostada en su cama, si no sentada en una especie de silla en un cuarto oscuro. Estaba vestida con un traje bastante feo, holgado y de rayas negras y blancas, sus manos estaban esposadas y una esfera metálica estaba sujeta con una cadena a su pie.

− ¡Carly Shay!− exclamo una voz.

La chica levanto la cabeza y vio a Gibby, que estaba frente a ella, sentado en una mesa bastante alta. El muchacho llevaba una horrible peluca de color gris y una túnica negra.

−Se le acusa de haber sido demasiado egoísta y desear que sus amigos nunca se hubieran enamorado, además de provocar que su hermano fuera estafado y causar el calentamiento global− dijo Gibby severamente.

− ¡Yo no cause el calentamiento global!− exclamo Carly, desesperada.

− ¿Acaso no has usado insecticida?

−Si, bueno… ¡Pero fue una sola vez!− se defendió la chica. − ¡Y fue porque esa araña era enorme!

− ¡CULPABLE!− grito Gibby entusiasmado y a continuación, golpeo su mesa con un mazo.

− ¡Objeción, su señoría!− exclamo Sam, que había aparecido al lado de su amiga, vestida con un traje elegante y unas gafas exageradas. –Mi cliente uso el insecticida contra esa araña porque… eh… ¡Los grasitos son geniales!

Sam alzo los brazos y se soltó el cabello, que hasta el momento había estado sujeto en una coleta.

−Cierto− dijo Gibby asintiendo con la cabeza. –Prosiga.

−Gracias, su señoría− dijo Sam, recobrando la seriedad. –Y respecto a las otras acusaciones… ¡Usted no tiene ninguna prueba que afirme que mi cliente deseo que sus amigos nunca se hubieran enamorado!

− ¡Si que la tengo!− repuso Gibby y chasqueo los dedos, a continuación apareció frente a él una cubeta llena de pollo frito. − ¡Aquí tiene la prueba!

− ¿Qué?− exclamo Carly, confundida. − ¡Eso no prueba que…!

− ¡Shhh! Es una gran prueba− dijo Sam cruzándose de brazos. – ¿Me permite analizarla, su señoría?

− ¡Objeción, su señoría!− dijo otra voz apareciendo de la nada, mientras Sam tomaba el pollo frito y lo abrazaba con cariño.

Carly vio que Freddie aparecía junto a ella, con un traje similar al de Sam y el cabello peinado hacia atrás.

− ¡Carly Shay, no es culpable de nada!− dijo Freddie y se paseo por el oscuro alrededor con determinación. – ¡De nada!

− ¡Aquí mando yo!− dijo Gibby, luego se volvió hacia Sam. − ¡Deje de comerse la evidencia!

Sam soltó el pedazo de pollo que tenía en la boca y se cruzo de brazos.

− ¿No se ha puesto a pensar, su señoría− continuo Freddie. –… en que tal vez, los amigos de Carly no quisieran estar juntos?

−Ellos querían estar juntos− dijo Gibby. –Eran igual que un muñeco de nieve y una pequeña sardina.

−¡Awwww!− exclamaron Sam y Freddie conmovidos.

−¿Eh?− exclamo Carly. −¡Eso no tuvo sentido!

Pero, nadie le hizo caso.

−¡Tiene razón!− exclamo Freddie, sonriendo. −¡Éramos como nieve y sardina!

−Si…− suspiro Sam, luego se volvió hacia Carly. −¡Rayos! ¿Qué hiciste?

−Yo… eh… lo lamento− balbuceo Carly.

−¡Es culpable, su señoría!− grito Freddie, apuntándola con el dedo.

−¿Qué?

−¡Si! ¡Enciérrenla!− bramo Sam, luego miro a Freddie y sonrió. –Y tú, ven con mamá.

−Tus deseos son ordenes− dijo Freddie torciendo una sonrisa y se acerco a ella, tomándola por la cintura.

−Carly Shay, quedas condenada a quinientas naranjas de servicio comunitario en el establo de las vacas− sentencio Gibby, golpeando con su mazo la mesa.

−¿Qué?− preguntó Carly confundida.

−¡Descuida, Carly!− exclamo Spencer, apareciendo de la nada, vestido igual que su escultura del "Rey de la Basura". −¡Podrás cumplir tu sentencia en Yakima! ¡Oh, como nos divertiremos!

−¿Qué? No, no… ¡Esperen!

−¡FIESTA!− grito Gibby y al instante empezaron a caer mucho globos del techo. Sam y Freddie se pusieron a bailar muy juntos, Gibby comenzó a bailar con su mazo y Spencer hacia movimientos extraños en medio de todos.

−¡No, esperen!− gritaba Carly, agitando los brazos lo más que se lo permitían las esposas. −¡Esperen! ¡Ya basta! ¡Basta! ¡Escúchenme! ¡YA BASTA!

Se despertó solo hasta que se golpeo el hombro contra el frio suelo de su cuarto. Las sabanas de su cama se le habían enredado en los pies y la habían hecho caer.

Carly intento incorporarse dándole patadas al montón de sabanas, pero lo único que consiguió fue volver a caer.

−¡Estúpida gravedad!

Con un poco de esfuerzo, logro liberarse y levantarse.

Brillantes rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana, lo cual quería decir que ya era bastante tarde. Seguramente Spencer se llevaría una sorpresa al ver que aun no había empacado nada de su habitación. El solo pensar en que esa había sido su última noche durmiendo ahí, la hizo sentirse terrible.

Carly salió de su cuarto, desanimada y se encamino a la cocina del departamento. Saco leche del refrigerador y una caja de cereal de la alacena. Al tomar una cuchara le dio la vuelta para ver su reflejo. Aun tenía ojeras y su cabello estaba hecho un verdadero desastre.

−Genial.

Con una sensación de verdadera tristeza, se sentó en una silla y se dedico a comer su desayuno. Luego de unos segundos, reparo en algo…No había ninguna caja de cartón en la cocina.

Carly se levantó rápidamente y fue hacia la sala. Tampoco había ahí ninguna de las cajas en las que Spencer había empacado sus cosas. Todo estaba en perfecto orden… Bueno, en el orden normal de su casa.

−¡Spencer!− grito Carly. Luego se fijo en el robot de botellas que estaba tras ella y soltó un grito de emoción. −¡Spencer!

−¿Qué onda, hermanita?− dijo el chico saliendo de su cuarto. −¡Al fin despertaste! Te veías cansada y no quise… ¡Hey!

Carly había corrido hacia él, emocionada y lo había envuelto en un fuerte abrazo.

−¡No nos mudamos a Yakima! ¿Cierto? ¡Atraparon a Wence! ¿Verdad? ¡Dime que si!

−¿Yakima? ¿Wence?− Spencer se separo de ella y sonrió. –¿De que estas hablando?

−Pues, estaba comiendo cereal y…

−Le pusiste mucha azúcar, ¿verdad? Carly, sabes lo que te hace el exceso de dulce…

−¡No, no es eso!− repuso Carly y paseo la vista por el departamento. −¡Todo está aquí! ¡Todo! ¿Cómo atraparon a Davis Wence?

−¿Davis Wence?

−¡Si! Ya sabes, el vil y sucio ladrón…

−Ah, ya− Spencer rodo los ojos y se encamino a la cocina. –Anoche viste el maratón de películas antiguas, ¿verdad? Carly esas películas no…

−¿De que estas hablando?

−¿De que estas hablando tú?

Carly miro a su hermano. Spencer no parecía estar fingiendo, para nada. Todo lo contrario. Miraba a Carly con la misma confusión que ella sentía.

−Nada… Olvídalo.

Spencer se encogió de hombros y comenzó a devorar el cereal de Carly.

−Por cierto, vi ICarly ayer− comentó el chico con la boca llena. –Sé que esos chicos te sacaron de quicio hablado del Seddie y esas cosas, pero creo que no tenías porque…

−¿Qué dijiste?− preguntó Carly, que había estado fijándose en su departamento y recién empezaba a comprender las palabras de su hermano. −¿Ayer? ¿ICarly? ¿Seddie?

−Si, ya sabes… La "S" de Sam, "eddie" de…

−¡Sé lo que significa!− exclamo Carly y fue corriendo con su hermano. −¿Qué estabas diciendo?

−Hablaba de los chicos en el programa, los de las llamadas con comida− prosiguió Spencer. –Pero, no creo que deberías haber salido de esa manera. Aunque estoy de acuerdo en que necesitas tiempo para…

−¿Lo viste ayer en ICarly?− pregunto la chica, abriendo mucho los ojos. –Pero, no entiendo… Yo… Eh… ¿Ayer? ¿En ICarly?

−¿Segura que estás bien?− le pregunto Spencer, dejando el plato de cereal en la mesa de la cocina para tocarle la frente a su hermana. –Tal vez tienes fiebre…

−¡No, no tengo fiebre!− repuso la chica, apartándolo. –Es solo que esto es… No entiendo que… Se suponía que…

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y Spencer fue a abrir, mientras Carly pasaba su vista una vez más por todo el lugar. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba sucediendo…

−¡Queremos hablar con Carly!

−¡Hazte a un lado, Spencer!

−No se si sea lo más… ¡Auuu!

Sam había pellizcado el brazo de Spencer para que se apartara de la puerta y entro al departamento con determinación. Freddie la siguió, mirando con algo de culpa al hermano de Carly.

−¡Eso dolió!− se quejo Spencer.

−¿Y? No lo hice para que te rieras− dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros, luego fijo su vista en Carly que miraba la escena bastante confundida. –Freddie y yo tenemos que hablar contigo.

−Yo ya me voy− dijo Spencer mirándolos con resentimiento.−Antes de que otra parte de mi cuerpo sufra agresiones.

Dicho esto, entro en su habitación. Carly entrecerró los ojos.

−Yo… no sé que… Eh…

−¡No! Tienes que dejarnos hablar− dijo Sam, interrumpiendo los balbuceos de su amiga. –Freddie y yo estuvimos hablando y… Bueno… Eh… Pensamos que… ¡Te toca, Freddie!

Sam empujo al chico hacia adelante. Freddie la miro con el seño fruncido.

−Lo que Sam quiere decir es que… Tal vez ayer no fue un buen momento para hablar− dijo el chico.−Todos estábamos tensos y molestos por lo que esos chicos dijeron en el programa…

−Y llevábamos toda la semana llegando tarde a los ensayos y… −Sam se encogió de hombros. –La culpa es de T-Bo por decidirse a vender "graseadas" justo ahora.

−No queremos que el hecho de que Sam y yo seamos novios, te…

Pero Carly no los dejo terminar, porque en el instante en el que Freddie pronuncio la palabra "novios", se puso a gritar de pura felicidad.

−¡Tu y Sam son novios! ¡Son novios! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Novios! ¡Que alguien me pellizque!

Sam se encogió de hombros y pellizco el brazo de su amiga.

−¡Auu!− exclamo Carly y frunció el seño, pero de inmediato se repuso y volvió a gritar. −¡De verdad son novios! ¡Los dos! ¡No estoy soñando! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Ahhhh!

−Bien… Esto es raro− comento Sam arqueando las cejas.

−¡No lo entiendo! Fracase en la misión− dijo Carly y comenzó a pasearse por su departamento. –Mitch lo dijo, todo se había acabado… ¡No lo logre! ¿Cómo diablos…? ¡Richard White termino en el drenaje! ¡Y limpie las orejas de Gibby! ¡Le mentí al director Franklin! Yo… Eh… ¡No lo entiendo!

−¿Le pusiste mucha azúcar a tu cereal, verdad?− dijo Sam rodando los ojos.

−¿Por qué todos piensan que me da loquera por el azúcar?− preguntó Carly, indignada.

−¿Las orejas de Gibby?− dijo Freddie arrugando la nariz.

−¡Freddie, rápido! ¡Dime que piensas de Sam!− exclamo Carly, acercándose a él.

−¿Eh?

−¡Es asunto de vida o muerte, Fredward!− chilló Carly y lo zarandeo por los hombros.

−Yo, pues… Ah…− Freddie miro incomodo a su amiga, luego a Sam y torció una sonrisa. –Es el demonio más adorable que yo haya conocido.

Carly lo soltó y grito de emoción, luego se volvió hacia Sam, que retrocedió un poco ante los modos histéricos de su amiga.

−¿Y tú? ¿Qué piensas de Freddie, Sam? ¡Rápido, dime! ¡Dime! ¡Dime!

−Yo… Creo que es un verdadero tonto− dijo Sam, arqueando las cejas. Freddie puso los ojos en blanco y a Carly se le bajo el entusiasmo. –Pero, claro… _Mi _verdadero tonto.

−Awww− dijo Freddie sonriendo y pasándole un brazo por los hombros. −¿Quién es mi carnívora favorita?

−Pues, yo− contesto Sam sonriendo.

Carly soltó otro grito de emoción y rápidamente envolvió a sus dos amigos en un fuerte abrazo, logrando confundirlos aun más.

−Bien, ¿Qué está pasando?− pregunto Sam, apartando a su amiga.

−¡De todo!− grito Carly contentísima. −¡De todo está pasando!

−Ya, enserio− dijo Freddie. −¿Cuánta azúcar tenía tu cereal?

Para toda respuesta, Carly volvió a abrazarlos con entusiasmo.

−¡Carly, me estás asfixiando!

−Lo siento, es que… ¡Ay, no puedo creerlo! ¡Esto es…! ¡Maravilloso! ¡Maravilloso, en verdad! No entiendo como paso, pero… ¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes!

Carly los soltó y les dirigió una mirada radiante. Sam y Freddie se miraron, confundidos.

−De acuerdo…− dijo Freddie, dirigiéndole miradas de extrañeza a su amiga. –Pensamos que aun estabas enojada.

−¿Enojada? ¿Yo? ¡Pero si nunca había estado más feliz en toda mi vida! ¿Por qué iba a estar enojada?

−Por lo de ayer− dijo Sam. –Ya sabes… Estabas algo tensa por lo que esos chicos dijeron en ICarly, las llamadas con comida. Y tú… Bueno, incluso dijiste que deseabas que nosotros no nos hubiéramos…

−¡Shhhh!− exclamo Carly y apurada, le tapo la boca a su amiga. –Ni siquiera lo digas… ¡No te atrevas a decirlo!

−Pero, si tu dijiste que…− empezó a decir Freddie, pero Carly también le tapo la boca.

−¡Dije que no lo dijeran!

Por lo que todos decían, al parecer el día anterior se había llevado a cabo el problema en el show donde todos los fanáticos habían dicho que el Seddie era lo mejor de ICarly, Carly había salido corriendo del estudio y luego les había gritado a sus amigos el catastrófico deseo.

No tenía ni idea de cómo, pero todo parecía indicar que su deseo jamás se había cumplido.

En ese momento, Sam le mordió la mano a su amiga y ella soltó un gritito, soltando a ambos.

−Bien, ¿Qué está pasando?− le pregunto Sam, arqueando las cejas. –Ayer casi nos querías asesinar y hoy…

−Sé lo que hice ayer− la interrumpió Carly, borrando su sonrisa y mirándolos con seriedad. –Sé lo que paso, lo que les dije…

−Lo que nos gritaste− la corrigió Freddie, cruzándose de brazos.

−Si, lo que les grite− continuo Carly. –Y de verdad, lo siento tanto… No tienen idea de cuanto me he arrepentido… ¡Enserio! ¡No tienen ni idea!

Sam y Freddie intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y luego fijaron la vista en su amiga.

−Sé que no debí haberles gritado así− siguió diciendo Carly. –Estuvo muy mal… ¡Pero, deben creerme cuando les digo que he pagado caro ese error! ¡Muy caro! Y que lo lamento muchísimo… En verdad.

Sus amigos volvieron a intercambiar una mirada y luego suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

−Nosotros lo sentimos− dijo Freddie.

−¿Eh?− pregunto Carly confundida.

−Si… Tenías razón en varias cosas− admitió Sam, mirando hacia otro lado. –Ya sabes, hemos estado distraídos en el show…

−Llegamos tarde a algunos ensayos…− continuo Freddie.

−Te hemos molestado con nuestros problemas…

−Hemos salido sin ti…

−Y… bueno, puede que algunas veces nos pusiéramos… Ya sabes, algo cursis en frente de ti− admitió Sam rodando los ojos.

−¿Algo?− dijo Carly, pero en vez de soltar un bufido de fastidio como haría antes, soltó una risita.

−El punto es que, sabemos que para ti es difícil esto− dijo Freddie y se señalo a él y a Sam. –Y aun mucho más cuando se trata de ICarly.

−Así que estuvimos hablando y… Bueno, creemos que lo mejor será terminar− concluyo Sam.

Carly ahogo un chillido de horror y retrocedió, completamente espantada. Se puso pálida y comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y de repente sintió nauseas.

−No, no, no, no… ¡Claro que no!− exclamo, cuando por fin pudo hablar. −¡No, por supuesto que no! ¿Terminar? ¿Están dementes? ¡No pienso pasar por todo eso otra vez! ¡No! ¡No pueden terminar solo por lo que les dije! ¡No otra vez! ¡No pue…!

−¡Carly, cálmate!− exclamo Sam sorprendida. –No hablamos de terminar en serio.

−¿Qué?− pregunto Carly débilmente.

−Si− dijo Freddie arqueando las cejas. –No terminaremos… Espera, ¿otra vez?

−Olvídalo− dijo Carly y se dejo caer en el sofá. –Pero, no entiendo… ¿A que te refieres entonces con "terminar"?

−Hablamos de terminar en ICarly− explico Sam. –En el próximo show puedo decir… No sé, que no me gustan los chicos que usan calzones antibacteriales.

−Y yo puedo decir que Sam puso en el shampoo de mi madre tinta azul y que por eso decidí terminar con ella− dijo Freddie.

−La gente no va a creer eso− comentó Sam.

−¡Pero si lo hiciste!− exclamo Freddie indignado.

−Bueno, la cosa es que terminamos en vivo y en directo− siguió diciendo Sam a su amiga. –Pero decimos que aun así queremos seguir haciendo el programa juntos, seguimos siendo amigos y bla, bla, bla. Y así nos encargamos de que cualquier fan de ICarly se olvide del Seddie.

−Pero, en la escuela…

−Todos ven ICarly− dijo Freddie, interrumpiendo a Carly. –Si terminamos en el show, todos pensaran que ya no somos pareja.

Carly se alegro por un momento, pero luego algo se sacudió en su estomago con violencia y vio un inconveniente en el plan.

−Pero, ustedes dos no podrían salir a ningún lado juntos− dijo. –Si alguien los llegara a ver, sabrían que…

−Si, ya pensamos en eso− dijo Freddie, encogiéndose de hombros. –Y está mi departamento, siempre y cuando mi mamá no este ahí.

−O mi casa, siempre que mi mamá… Pensándolo bien, creo que amordazar a nuestras madres seria buena idea− comentó Sam, pensativa.

−O la salida de emergencias− dijo Freddie y torció una sonrisa. –Ya sabes, para recordar viejos tiempos…

−Pero, estarían encerrados siempre− repuso Carly, preocupada. –No saldrían para nada y… ¿Enserio renunciarían a sus citas? ¿A ir al cine o a Licuados Locos? Y en la escuela siempre están tomados de las manos, ¿Cómo…?

−No estamos diciendo que será fácil− dijo Freddie torciendo la boca. –Pero, pensamos que es lo mejor.

−Si− dijo Sam, como restándole importancia. –No es gran cosa y… Bueno, solo queremos que las cosas sean más sencillas para ti.

Carly vio como ambos le sonrieron, quitándole importancia al asunto. Como si realmente no fuera gran cosa. Como si no les importara renunciar a ser una pareja "normal" con salidas "normales". Como si no les disgustara ocultar lo que sentían por el otro. Como si realmente les agradara la idea de fingir… Todo por ella.

−Eso puede ser lo más lindo que alguien haya querido hacer por mí− dijo Carly levantándose del sofá y sonriendo. –Y están completamente dementes si piensan que voy a dejar que lo hagan.

−¿Eh?− preguntaron sus amigos, ambos confundidos.

−No sería capaz de hacer que renunciaran a todo eso− dijo Carly sin dejar de sonreír. –Bueno, tal vez antes si… Pero, ya no. Cuando me dijeron que eran novios, y yo dije que era la mejor cosa que podía pasarle a ambos… ¿Recuerdan? Lo decía enserio. De verdad… Y si ustedes están felices… Entonces, yo también.

−Pero, los chicos en el show…

−Eso no importa− dijo Carly, interrumpiendo a Sam. –Si, tal vez son algo exagerados con eso del Seddie, pero… Lo que a mi realmente me importa es que… Bueno, que ambos sigan siendo mis amigos− Carly bajo un poco la cabeza. –Ya saben… Que no seamos "Carly y Seddie"… Que seamos…

−¿Te vas a tardar mucho? Porque no he desayunado.

−¡Sam!− le dijo Freddie con los ojos en blanco. –Tú sigue, Carly.

−No quiero que se olviden de mí, ¿de acuerdo?− soltó ella, rodando los ojos. –Se que pensaran que es algo estúpido, y tal vez lo sea pero… Yo, no sé que… Si ustedes dos…

−¿Es juego?− pregunto Sam sorprendida. –Nosotros no nos olvidaríamos de ti, Carls.

−Nunca− corroboro Freddie, alzando las cejas. −¿Cómo olvidarnos de la persona hizo posible todo esto?

−¿Qué?− pregunto Carly confundida.

−Si, por tu culpa soy novia del mayor nerd en Seattle. Muchas gracias− dijo Sam y señalo con la cabeza a Freddie. Luego, se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la cocina.

−¿Mi culpa?− dijo Carly, arqueando las cejas. −¿De que estás hablando?

−Lo que Sam quiere decir es que si no fuera por ti, ella y yo no seríamos pareja− dijo Freddie mientras torcía una sonrisa al ver como su novia sacaba una bolsa de frituras de la alacena y rápidamente comenzaba a devorarla.

−No, pero…− Carly los miró a ambos, confundida y extrañada. –Yo no… Fue gracias a ICarly que ustedes se enamoraron, ¡Mitch lo dijo!

−¿Quién es Mitch?− pregunto Sam, con la boca llena.

−Bueno, si… ICarly ayudo mucho− admitió Freddie encogiéndose de hombros.–Pero, ¿a quién se le ocurrió crear un web show e incluirnos en él?

Sam asintió mientras seguía comiendo frituras y Freddie volvió a torcer una sonrisa, mientras Carly los miraba incrédula.

−¿Dices que _yo_ cause esto?− pregunto, con un hilo de voz y los señalo a ambos.

−Pues, claro− dijo Sam y dejo la bolsa de frituras vacía en la mesa. –Si no fuera porque te queremos demasiado, Freddie y yo ya nos habríamos matado el uno al otro.

Si hace unos momentos se sentía feliz porque todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad, ahora estaba increíblemente contenta. ¿Ella? ¿La causante de que sus amigos hubieran terminado siendo pareja? Hace unos días tal vez se hubiera dado de topes contra la pared, maldiciéndose por dentro por que todos los problemas que le había causado el Seddie eran culpa suya, pero ahora… Bueno, casi quería saltar de orgullo y felicidad.

Carly sonrió, radiante y envolvió a sus amigos en otro abrazo.

−¿Segura que no le pusiste azúcar a tu cereal?− pregunto Sam, una vez más.

Carly se rio, los soltó y se limpio una lagrima de felicidad que se había escapado de sus ojos.

−Realmente son los mejores amigos que alguien pueda tener− les dijo, sonriendo.

−Tu también− dijo Freddie. –Y… bueno, lamentamos todo lo que paso antes…

−Ni lo digas− dijo rápidamente Carly. –Ya paso. Y no sé, tal vez algún día encontrare a alguien con quien combinar mi nombre… Cashton suena bien.

−¿Cashton?

−Si… La "C" de Carly, "shton" de Ashton Kutcher…

Ahora fueron ellos los que se rieron y envolvieron a Carly en un fuerte abrazo, que la chica recibió gustosa.

−¡Aww! ¡Qué bonito!− exclamo Spencer saliendo de su cuarto y observando a los tres amigos. −¡Cosita! Supongo que ya no corro peligro de que me pellizquen.

Ellos se separaron, riéndose mientras él se dirigía a la cocina y comenzaba a sacar cosas del refrigerador.

−¿Qué estás haciendo?

−Recolecto cosas para mi escultura de comida caducada, pienso que el atún es bueno para…

−¡Noooooo!− grito Carly, entrando apresuradamente en la cocina y cerrando la puerta del refrigerador con un fuerte golpe.

−Carly, ¿Qué…?

−¡No, no, no! ¡No hagas una escultura con comida caducada!− chilló ella.

−Pero, me dijeron que tenía…

−¡No, no te dijeron nada! ¡El hombre que te encargo esto solo quería un pato! ¡Un patito solamente! ¡Llámalo y lo comprobaras!

−Pero…

−¡No puedes hacer una escultura de comida caducada, Spencer!− exclamo Carly en tono dramático. −¡Imagina que un sucio y vil ladrón la vea, y que te convezca para que se la vendas, y también tus otras esculturas y que de repente nos quedemos en la calle por su culpa y tengamos que mudarnos a Yakima con el abuelo!

Spencer miró confundido a su hermana y luego a Sam y a Freddie que solo se encogieron de hombros sin entender de qué rayos hablaba su amiga.

−Está bien, llamare al hombre del pato…− dijo Spencer tomando su PeraPhone y caminando hacia su cuarto.

−Si, hazlo. Me lo agradecerás− dijo Carly sabiamente.

−¿Y ahora qué?− pregunto Sam cuando Spencer se hubo ido.

−Pues, ya está en el cine "El pez que se comió a mi padre II"− comentó Freddie. –Podemos ir a la primera función… Los tres juntos, claro.

Carly sonrió.

−Creo que no… Ustedes dos irán a ver como un pez enorme traga personas, pero yo…− lentamente empujo a sus amigos hasta el ascensor.−Me quedo aquí.

−Carly, dijimos que…

−Si, lo sé y cualquier otro día los acompañare con gusto. Pero ahora, solo hay una cosa que deseo hacer más que nada en el mundo.

−¿Y qué es?

−¡Dormir!− exclamo Carly y los termino de empujar por el ascensor, luego lo cerró y subió corriendo a su habitación.

−¡Vaya! Esto sí que fue raro− comentó Sam, ya en el ascensor.

−Si, pero…−Freddie miro a su novia con complicidad y sonrió. –Estamos acostumbrados a lo raro, ¿no?

−Si, cada día me acostumbro más a tu cara, por ejemplo.

−Oh, sabes que me amas.

−Tú sabes que me amas.

−No, tu sabes…

−Solo cállate.

Sonrieron y se acercaron al mismo tiempo. Y luego, sin que hubiera algo que los interrumpiera, sin que hubiera gente que los rodeara o algún deseo que afectara lo mucho que se querían, ambos se besaron largamente, demostrándose así lo mucho que se amaban… O lo mucho que se odiaban.

Con ellos era lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Carly llegó a su cuarto y estaba a punto de tirarse en su cama cuando se dio cuenta de que Mitch estaba ahí, recostado con los brazos tras la cabeza.<p>

−¿Te digo que? Siempre que te visito me divierto mucho.

−¡Mitch!− exclamo Carly contenta y corrió hacia él. –No entendí… ¿Cómo es que todo volvió a la normalidad? Es como…

−Como si nada hubiera pasado− completo el ángel, con una sonrisa en el rostro. –Sip.

−Pero, no cumplí la misión. No hice que Sam y Freddie se enamoraran en una semana.

−Cierto, pero aprendiste tu lección. Cuando descubriste que solo habías sido egoísta y estuviste dispuesta a aceptar como novios a tus amigos, por muy difícil que fuera… Bueno, ahí fue cuando todo volvió a la normalidad.

−¿Y porque no lo dijiste en ese momento? ¡Llore toda la noche!

−Me gusta jugar con los sentimientos de la gente− contesto Mitch con simpleza.

−¿Y porque todo eso de enamorarlos en una semana?

−Era la única manera en la que comprenderías el raro, pero tierno romance que tienen tus amigos… Además, eso lo hacía más emocionante.

Carly soltó un bufido de indignación y luego se sentó en la cama.

−¿Sabes? Pudiste empezar diciendo que se habían enamorado gracias a mí… Todo habría sido más sencillo.

−Es por eso que se cumplió tu deseo− comentó Mitch sonriendo. –Solo la persona que es culpable de formar un amor, puede ser capaz de romperlo.

−Tus frases siguen sonando a diálogos malos de una película antigua− comentó Carly con una sonrisita.

−Si, necesito clases de redacción− comentó el hombrecito, poniéndose de pie. –Bien, supongo que es todo. Tienes que cuidar lo que dices, Carly Shay, porque en cualquier momento llegare yo a cumplirlo. Bueno, ya tengo que irme. Un mocoso en Boston deseo no tener hermanos y es mi deber hacer su vida un completo caos. Espero verte pronto, Carly.

−Sinceramente, yo no− dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír.

Mitch también se rio y con un chasquido de dedos, despareció de la habitación.

Carly sintió como un enorme peso desaparecía de sus hombros, luego se levanto, se puso en medio de la habitación y grito:

−¡Deseo un auto deportivo!

Su habitación siguió tan tranquila como siempre, Carly bufo y se tiro en la cama.

−Si, claro. Ahora no cumples mis deseos…

De repente, un carrito de juguete apareció de la nada y le pego a la chica en la cabeza.

−Muy divertido− gruño Carly. –¡Con esto no puedo ir al centro comercial!

Y mientras el sueño la vencía poco a poco, Carly sonrió. Porque tal vez le ardían los ojos y el cansancio la estaba haciendo pensar cosas absurdas, pero había una cosa de la que estaba completamente segura…

Ella era la principal culpable de que sus amigos fueran novios, y por supuesto... _la fan número uno del Seddie._

**_FIN._**

* * *

><p><strong>T.T En fin, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Decidí subirlo hoy en honor a que porfin estrenaron IOMG en latinoamerica... ¡Fue lo mejor! Pensaba subirlo en la tarde, justo antes del capitulo pero...agghh, no quiero hablar de eso. <strong>

**Y para todos los que querían golpearme con calcetas llenas de mantequilla... Ya, hice un final féliz, tranquilos. Fue mi primer fic de ICarly y, como ya dije arriba, mi historia que más lectores ha tenido.**

**¿Se dieron cuenta de que la primer palabra de cada capitulo fue "Carly"? Jeje. Fue intencional y en honor a la protagonista olvidada del show. ¡No la odien! Como pueden ver aquí, ella fue la culpable del Seddie así que tenemos mucho que agradecerle.**

**Oh, tambien mencione, casi al principio que Carly recuerda que sus amigos ya habían terminado una vez. Me refieron a ILove You obviamente. Según yo, este fic va despues de ese suceso... Cuando vuelvan (¡porque se que van a volver!) y aprendan a quererse sin dejar de ser ellos mismos.**

**Hum... Creo que es todo. Bueno, me despido. Espero verlos en otras historias ;) Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y por supuesto, por leer mis locuras.**

**¡Reviews plis!**


End file.
